The Sky Cries Red Tears
by Zion Ky Hitokiri
Summary: OCs wanted. Info inside. When all you have is your weapon in a world full of madness and blood. All you can do is try and keep yourself alive with other survivors. Bonds will be made, Hearts will be broken, and lives will be lost. Rated M for future chaps
1. The Selection Screen

**Alright! So this is my attempt at a HOTD fic. "Why?" You may be asking yourself at this moment. To answer you I can only say…hmmm…I guess why not, its been done before. I might as well throw my name on here too. Now I'm not that great, so bring on the bad and good reviews. These will just help me grow on my way to becoming a better writer. But why should I have all the fun! I need your bright ideas on Characters to slaughter the undead. So here we go…**

The world has changed in a matter of minutes. Friends and families are being killed by the horde of walking corpses and crazed civilians. No one can be trusted in an earth that has crumbled under its own weight. But in the continent of North America, 3 groups of mixed race and ages fight to stay alive. Save those who cant fend for themselves. Protect the new and old bonds that they have made during the long journey of survival ahead of them. This is their story…

Introductions are in order! Choose your Character!

**Yeah I know, lame intro haha. But think of this part as the intro to your personalized OC. Kind of like the Resident Evil Mercenaries character selection screen (I prefer RE 2 & 3 music). Soooooo…I am going to need you to not only write out your OC info but to give it a bit of a lively touch of your own self. By that I mean don't just fill out the info. Throw in your own jokes or ideas of them…let me get a feel for you as much as I need an idea of them. These are your babies and I want to take good care of them and bring out the best of them and make them what you envisioned them to be…as they are a part of you. Here's the list…**

Name: (**Nicknames are allowed if you want them**)

Age: (**Min-15-Max 35. Just so you guys and gals don't get confused a bit. It is HOTD so that means "High School" ages are a must. That doesn't mean you can't give us an adult haha. Every group needs that wise adult…or busty nurse**)

Gender: (**Not that hard ha**)

Hair: (**Color and Style**)

Eyes: (**Nothing too crazy**)

Clothes: (**I'm sure your character would like a full wardrobe but that wont happen :D. So list the max of at least 3 outfits. Outfit you start in, and two that they alternate with throughout the story**)

Body: (**This is easy. But if there are scars or some type of tattoo you can let me know. Race can be placed here by the way**)

Hobbies: (**Hobbies are a great way to relax in this world. Something that will keep them relaxed and actually feel some type of normalcy**)

Personality: (**Here's where things get tricky. You can just give in a short explanation or you can leave me a big long story. That way I can portray them to my full potential**)

Love: (**Now this you can wait for until all OCs are accounted for and chosen. Unless you have an OC pair prepared, I say this cause mostly all the pairings will be within the chosen Ocs. Yes drama and such will ensue between all the likely candidates.**)

Team/Solo: (**This is for how they react to being in a team and being solo. This is important to the story and a must. Do they stay calm? Or do they freak out and run around scared? Can they pull themselves to work with others? Or are they the type that likes to work alone? Things change in this world and knowing how they react to situations is a key**)

Abilities: (**What can they do besides survive? Tell me. Example: Chef= Great with knives and cooking appliances. Can form a meal out of random ingredients found in stores or restaurants. Can make flammable weapons. Easy and detailed**)

Weapons: (**Yay Weapons! Ok so not going to limit you to one weapon. Seeing as you may lose or change the weapon at random times. Tell me what they specialize with and your preferred weapon. Example: Melee= Axes and Staff that has fire markings itched onto it. Or Guns= XM8 and Two Golden Desert Eagles**)

Catch Phrases: (**Yes. You can have one. Optional**)

What they think of the two main Ocs: (**This is important for two reasons. One: They all meet up and my two Characters will be looked at as leaders. Two: Helps to know what others think of my OCs**)

Group Leader status/ Location: (**Now there are 3 groups located in California, Florida, and New York. The leader position in Fl is already set so that leaves CA and NY. Tell me where they are located and if they are in CA or NY, tell me if they are up for taking the roll as leaders**)

How they meet: (**Finally. Where does your character spawn? And how do they meet up with the region group? Do they go to school together? Do they meet after a daring escape? Give me a spot on which they are in and how they meet another character. Example: Gym. While running to the courtyard they spot a living teen being swarmed**)

**Long I know. Now to make sure you all get the idea of how things work I'll show you my two OCs.**

Name: Zion Ky Hitokiri

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Hair: Short brown hair. Sometimes it covers his face so he brushes it back a bit

Eyes: Brown. Glows a bit when light reflects off them

Clothes: He wears a simple white T-shirt and blue jeans at the start. After that he wears a black vest with a hoodie over his shirt, black jeans and shoes that are half white on the front and black on the back. The other outfit is a navy blue jacket with a black shirt underneath, navy blue pants and black boots.

Body: He stands at a height of 5'9. A mix between Japanese and American, he has a light tan a well-toned body. Athletic and skinny, the young man can handle running and lasting days without food. There is a scar at the center of his chest from a blade that was given to him by a mugger.

Hobbies: He likes to tinker with guns and make up Attachments or modifications for them.

Personality: The young man isn't at all trusting of others before the incident even started. He keeps to himself when around others and tries to break away when possible. This was brought on by the excessive pushing of his Father to be a strong man and join the military. Putting him in school sports and athletic teams to build up his team managing and constructing his body. This didn't get him to be at all social seeing as after he got through with school he still had to go through all the training at home. Pushing him too his limit all his life, Zion soon came to despise his father with a passion. But this isn't all the man is…he has a softer side hidden within his cold exterior. He puts others happiness before his own and will do all he can to make them smile. His mother and sister were the only things in his life that seemed to bring out his humanity and light. Giving him the support to move on and try to become close to others. So if you can get through his barrier, Zion will open up and try to get close to someone and create a friendship.

Love: Zion isn't too picky in women. All in all he just looks for a connection. He's also really uncomfortable amongst meeting new women. But like every other guy on earth he wants a girl who is slim and takes care of herself. A blonde or red head sort of catches his eye. Loves it when she's perky and upbeat, it counteracts his moodiness. (**Again. This doesn't really need to be filled unless you have a pairing in mind or choosing Zion as an interest. Don't make a girl character to just fuel the fire for Zion lol poor guy has troubles with women**)

Team/Solo: Zion is a natural born leader and fighter. And raised to build up those abilities, Zion has become a machine. He can seem cold or mean when deciding on a move to make as a team. But he is only looking out for the survival of his fellow comrades. Alone he wont take too much of a risk unless he knows he can come out the victor. Calm and collective he analyses the scene and people to come up with a plan in order to insure a win on the spot.

Abilities: He is a Team Leader and Gun Nut. Do to his fathers constant pushing; Zion has a knack for using and building guns. Bullet making and gun cleaning are some things he has picked up from his dad. And with his Team building exercises he can build up morale at needed times and can rally up people when trying to survive. Great at listening to other peoples problems and giving them his opinion on the subject.

Weapons: Melee Weapons. He carries around a Gunblade that's been modified to a SPAS shotgun. The blade wraps around the gun and is pretty heavy for some to even use or aim with. Preferring to be up close, he has a Bowie Knife and is skilled at Close Combat Fighting. The blade is black and has sharp teeth like edges.

Catch Phrases: "Holy Shit Fuck" "Why me?"

What they think of the main OCs: Cares for Sarah. His only best friend so far

Group Leader Status/ Location: Forced to be leader. Fl group

How they meet: On top of a school. Meets others while trying to escape the hell that spawns

**And that's Zion. Of course that's just a rough draft of his story. More will be filled in on his story. Next up…**

Name: Sarah Hunnigan

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Hair: Red hair long and straight. She ties it up into a ponytail.

Eyes: An aqua green color

Clothes: She starts in a normal private school uniform that's a light shade of grey. Knee high socks and black shoes. After awhile she wears skintight blue jeans and red shirt with a heart on it. The other outfit is a biker outfit of a leather jacket and pants with a pair of black boots that she uses on both outfits. She also wears a ruby pendant that sits right above her C-cups. It's in the shape of a heart and hangs on a white gold necklace.

Body: She stands a cute 5'3. She's Caucasian with milky white skin that oddly suites her tiny body. With the exercises in being the captain of the cheer squad of her school, Sarah has kept herself fit. And in leading the cooking club she's kept herself healthy.

Hobbies: She loves to cook and sing, sometimes at the same time

Personality: Sarah is the popular sweet girl of her school. With the fame of popularity on her side, she grew accustomed to being social and friendly. Always there to help out her friends at school or the poor kids who get picked on by the bullies. She tends to care a little too much for people that seem to need help, sometimes causing her to get into trouble with some of the wrong people. But being strong willed and raised to believe that good will always triumphed over evil, she never backs down from a cause.

Love: She wants a tall man that's masculine and brave. One that tries to help others as much as she does, but also cares about her more then anything else. But there's nothing wrong with a bad boy either :P

Team/Solo: In a team, she's the type of girl to follow orders and try not to get her team into trouble. It tends to happen but it's not her fault at times. Solo, she can get into a pinch and can at times get out of it. She can play the part of the damsel in distress and switching to tomboy in a flash.

Abilities: The Cook. This had prepped her up to using knives in quick and deadly precision. She's also a master at cooking something delicious out of some of the less desirable things. Being the cheer captain has a benefit of helping her lighten the mood even in the toughest of times.

Weapons: Knives+ Handguns. Never really using anything but a knife, Sarah can easily dodge pursuers and cut up her target. Having only shot Zion's handgun once, she can manage shooting and handling only pistols.

Catch Phrase: "No duh Dipshit"

What they think of the main OCs: Zion is one of her best friends and will follow him then anyone else

Group Leader Status/ Location: Doesn't see herself leading a group to survive for too long. Fl group

How they meet: In the school gym. While looking for her friends, she bumps into them

**So that ends my two OCs. Now this is where I leave things in your hands, send me your characters in a PM. If you choose to leave it in the review section then go right ahead. But just so everyone who skims by this fic, I'm writing this for me not you unless you like the fic. I'm looking to write something important to myself. So this might just get me out of the funk I'm in so far and help me back on the that writing chair. The characters will have to be sent in before March 1, that's when ill will have chosen the cast. There are going to be 18 heroes. 6 characters in each group. 3 guys and 3 girls.  
><strong>

** If I missed something than just ask me haha…I'm sort of getting rushed ^_^**


	2. The Prolouge of the Dead

**ALRIGHTY! This is a day in the life of my OCs before "They" start to roam the earth. Maybe you guys can get a feel for the two. And I promise that if you want all the others will have a Pre-D Day chapter as well.**

Chapter 0

The day was like every other day in Florida, sunny and thankfully a slight breeze that helped against the sun. The citizens of a small community hit the roads as they try to meet up with friends or coworkers for lunch. Teenagers are gathering around fast food restaurants near their schools and some sneak off to the local mall. Different groups are spotted entering the numerous stores, making lines at the food court, and having fun. But in the center of the mall rests a fountain that its bottom is full of shiny coins with hopes and dreams of the previous owners. Across from that fountain is a bench with a lone teen just staring off into the sky.

"What to do…what to do" the young man young asked himself

After a long time just lying there on the bench, the young man gets up from it and starts to walk off towards the exit. Hoping that something would come up to stop this unbearable boredom that has landed on him. Just as he stops to stretch and lets out a loud yawn, he catches a glimpse of himself in a store window. He can tell that his usual set of clothes looks out of place. So fixes up his vest and white shirt to a presentable manner as well as dusting off the dirt left on his jeans. "Damn kids" he thought to himself as he recalled the kids that were tossing around a dirty ball.

Now feeling his best the young man starts to move away when something catches his eye. In fact it was the look he had in his eyes, the color and feelings it seemed to pour out, this brought him to a less then happy mood. Without realizing that his left hand was covering his left eye. He moves in closer to the window and places his right hand to the glass. Looking into his only exposed eye the young man acts as if he sees a ghost. Those eyes always seemed to bug him, the way they looked and brought back the memories of a rough past that he wants to forget. "How many more times do I have to say it!" he yelled and got a reply by a sweet sounding voice a second later. "Until I say so silly"

The young man quickly turns around to see a very familiar red headed teen holding her pink backpack in one hand. Doing one light hop towards the man, the girl leans in a bit and looks up to meet his eyes with a huge smile on her face. "What do you want Sarah?" was all he could muster with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Now why do you sound like you're already passed your moody point Zion?" She asked hopping even closer

"That's cause I am" he replied moving slightly away from her as she got closer

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" she yelled. Quickly jumping to his side locking his left arm in her arms tightly. Zion couldn't help but blush and turn his head away from her knowing well that if she saw him that she wouldn't let him live it down. The girl can't help but giggle, as she knew him well enough to know that this was causing him to be uncomfortable. Pushing him more the girl decided to tease him by lightly pushing her breasts into his arm. This caused him to tense up and she felt it in his arm. Sarah had always got a small enjoyment out of teasing the man in this manner as he sort of doesn't know how to handle women all too well.

"Uh…Sarah" Zion tried to move his arm but it just made him feel more of her. Trying not to think of how soft they felt he brushed his hair back with his free hand.

"You know…" she whispered lightly into his ear. "You shouldn't ignore a girl that's this close to you ya know"

"Yeah, well I can't tell if you're serious or just fucking with me as usual" he told her with a smirk on his face. Finally being able to look at her face to face.

Sarah just started to laugh at his response and let go of his arm to grab her sides. He lets out a sigh of relief at the fact that he got his personal space back. The girl laughed for a good minute before she starts to dig into her bag. "You know me all too well" she finally let out while pulling out a white envelope and handing it to him. He reaches for it only to have her pull it back and giving him a wicked smile. Knowing her, she wanted something from him for delivering the letter to him like this. So he step closer and grabbed the letter "I'll do it tomorrow". She jumped in joy to his response. This brought a smile to his face but quickly went away as he realized whom the letter was from. Sarah stop jumping around as she noticed the expression on his face wasn't one she liked. The young man crumbled up the paper and tossed it as far as he could. "Like that wasn't fucking obvious" he walked off to the exit. She was curious to see what was in the letter but something told her that she shouldn't intrude so she followed him.

Still feeling anger at what he just read, Zion rushed outside before he ended up breaking a window. But before he could open the door to the outside a gentle hand stops him by grabbing his wrist. Knowing full well who it was that stopped him from walking outside the young man turned around. There stood Sarah looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"Hey…" she couldn't muster up words. Looking into his eyes that curiously glowed at the suns glare. It was one of the things that she loved and feared about his eyes.

"Why aren't you in school?" He said with an upset tone.

"You forget it's my last year there. So I can slack off" She was able to give him a weak smile.

"Yeah…whatever" he felt her let go of his wrist

"Besides its lunch time" she giggled. All she could do was move her arms to her back and sway back and forth.

Zion just kept silent and looked off into the distance as they both stood there in the awkward silence. They couldn't find the right thing to say to each other as minutes just flew by them. Finally fed up with it Sarah just asked, "What was in that letter?"

"Nunya" He replied.

"What are you trying to hide?" she yelled at him swing her bag around.

"I'm sure you have an idea" he said with a bit of an amused tone but still trying to sound upset.

"Here I was trying to cheer you up from this slump you've been in and you just up a ruin my day!" still swinging her bag with an obvious mad look on her face.

Acting the way she was, Zion couldn't help but let out a slight laugh. This broke her out of her rant. It was rare to see that man smile and even rarer to actually get him to laugh for even a second. Now that he was in a better mood then he was just in a couple minutes ago he rubbed his arm and apologized to her. She shook her head and gestured for him to follow her out of the mall.

They walked in silence for next the few minutes to what seemed like to Zion was Sarah's school. He did not mind it though cause he always liked walking and always liked being around school. Though he isn't in school any more, he felt as though that was more of a sanctuary he can freely visit. Sarah happily skips and hums to herself as she feels a bit successful at her attempt to cheer her friend up. Just as she was about to turn a corner a little girl caught her eye. "Awww…poor thing is crying" she felt bad

Zion slowly walked to the little girl and knelt down to her eye level.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"You ok sweetie?" Sarah asked crouching down beside the tiny young girl

Feeling a bit nervous the girl just let her tears run down and said "My puppy"

Zion looks up and spots the sign of the building they are in front of. An animal hospital…

"It's ok. The doctors here are great and will fix your pup"

"It's my fault" she sobbed

"Oh sweetie…it's not" Sarah could only rub the little girls back as she continued to cry.

"I gave him…I gave him…I gave him bad fooooooooood" the girl couldn't help but jump into Zion's chest and cry.

"Hey now. Ok. Just let it all out" he held the girl as he got up and looked over to Sarah. "Are you ok going to school alone?"

"Yeah. Just get her back to her parents" and just as she turns around the little girl reaches out to grab her shirt.

"Thank you Sarah" the little girl whispers

"Looks like miss popular helps cleanse another soul" Zion lets out as he walks inside the shelter.

Sarah laughs to herself at his sad attempt at a joke. She then continues to walk to school.

xXx

After about and hour or so in school, Sarah rushes out of class as soon as the bell rings and gets to her locker. With only one class left to go until school is out for the day has given her an extra boost of energy. But just like every other day in her school, that energy is used for something other then class. She shuts her locker and can already hear someone getting picked on at a distance.

"Come on nerd! Catch the glasses" a young teen wearing a jacket with the school colors and a big C on the back.

"Aw come on guys" said the poor young freshman trying to catch his breath and his glasses

Sarah knew that her day wasn't going to go so smoothly but she hoped it would have. She rushed over to help the kid out of the lion's den that he was stuck in. "Hey" she called out to them. They all looked at her approaching them, the guy wearing the jacket gets a huge smile on her face. "Well…well…well. If it isn't my future wifey" he let out a laugh and all the other men around him laughed with him. A sickening look filled her face as she snatched the glasses from his hands. Not really caring the bully just watches her give them back to the owner and helps him pick up the books and papers that were scattered on the floor. He felt proud of his handy work. Causing that tiny kid pain was something he liked but watching the sweet girl help gave him more satisfaction. After the kid thanks the girl for her help, she turns to face the man. Angry with him she speaks with an attitude in her voice "What Hell is wrong with you?"

"What you mean?" he acted dumb about his actions

"Everyday you pick on a different kid and for what?" her hands formed fists

"Ya can't blame me for having fun yo" he said it with pleasure

"Fun?…fun?…is your dick that small that you need to pick on the defenseless for kicks" as she said that his smile went away.

He quickly grabbed her and pulled her extremely close to himself. She felt his disgusting breath on her neck. He asks "Do you wanna see it baby?". Feeling the pressure build up into her stomach, Sarah kicks him in the shin and quickly runs back and holds a hand to her mouth. The guy holds his leg and screams in pain at what just happened. After a few seconds of this he pulls himself from his leg and looks at the girl angrily

"You bitch!" he mumbled

"Great way to attract a girl" she drops her hand from her face as the feeling of throwing up subsided

"Like I want a bitch who's stuck on the dick of a loser like Z boy" he growled

This remark got to her "He's a million times more of man than you will ever be jackass!"

This always bugged her. Everyone will always think something of the two friends every time she got into a conflict. She never saw him in any form of romantic or sexual view.

"Yeah. He's not even the size of my pinky and you are trying to call him a MAN hahahaha. That pussy isn't even worth my time let alone comparing me to" he continued to laugh.

Before she could even react the bell to start class rung.

"Later bitch" he spat as he walked with his buddies to class

Knowing that she will have to deal with him tomorrow she let it go. Kicking and punching everything that got in her way as she stomped to class. The fact that she lost that argument weighed done her heart.

Hours later…

Sarah, her friend Rebecca, and a fellow classmate were all that was left in the classroom that held the cooking club. The girl gets up and says her good byes to the two remaining girls and leaves. This was the perfect opportunity for Rebecca to talk to her friend that seemed distant all day. Taking some of the dirty dishes to the sink, the petite curly haired brunette decides to break the ice. "So what's up girl?". The question fell on deaf ears. It was like the girl was on another planet staring blankly at the bowl directly in front of her. "HHHHEEEELLLLLLOOOOOO" the girl waved her hand in front of the red heads face hoping to get through. It did help, snapping her right out of the trance that she was in. Sarah looked over and apologized to her friend.

"He really got to you today huh" Rebecca said very concerned

"Yeah. Listen. Lets just clean this place up and head home" it killed her to just brush off her friend and unlike her to bottle up her emotions. But at this point she just wanted to go home and cry in her bed. Images of what happened before she came to the club started rushing back to her fast.

"_Come on you little slut. This isn't fun if you don't at least try to fight back" a tall blonde said kicking another girl that's crying in pain on the floor._

"_Let's just go Grace" another blonde spoke out as she finished touching up her make up._

"_Fuck that. I haven't gotten my turn yet" yelled a tiny young teen with black long flowing hair._

_The girl named Grace just let out an evil giggle and kicked the girl one more time. "Fine. Lets go"_

_Grabbing the bag that wasn't to far from her feet the blonde sees the popular girl dashing towards them. They all watched as she got her knees to help the poor girl who was beaten to a pulp. Not caring to stick around for any of the drama that comes with the girl, they walk off. "What did you whores do to her?" Sarah said in disgust_

"_Oh calm down princess. We just had to show her that she can't just walk around the school acting like she runs the place" said the leader of the three_

"_So that gives you the right to treat her like this?"_

"_Yes. You see that's how this world works. You beat the weak to survive and if you have no use for them then you throw them away. Simple don't ya think"_

"_What a sad way of looking at life"_

"_No. Your way of looking at life is sad. You think that everything will workout fine and that good will win. But as you can plainly see that its all just shit. You may keep the balance in this school…but once you leave it will be our turn to rule. And there will be no need to keep girls like her in our kingdom. Face it bitch…your grip on keeping this school holy is slowly slipping away" Grace then leaves with her followers right behind her. Sarah was left holding the beaten girl in her arms as she tried to cry out the pain that she was just put through._

The thought of this place being some sort of hell and how true the words that girl spoke had cut Sarah deep. All this time she thought she was doing good and keeping the evil at bay. But all she was doing was prolonging the pain. She said good bye to her friend and ran home, tears falling from her eyes…

**Things aren't as clear as people want them to be. So this leads to up to the day of fate…more to come. You guys have gotten a feel of what goes on from day to day with Zion and Sarah. Although Zion didn't get that much of an eventful day as Sarah…but that's cause he already graduated from school lol. Read, Review and Send in your OCs. Also to the folks that did send…I'm waiting until the 1****st**** to show the cast for each group. So sit tight ^-^**


	3. Mission: Alternate World Filler

**This is something I wrote while I was bored. I changed the dialog and names to better suit the flow of this world. Now this has nothing to do with HOTD. I just thought it would be amusing to play around and add something for just the hell of it. Enjoy…**

**Oh! And SPOILER ALERT: The other two kiddies are part of the chosen 18.**

The sounds of gunshots, blood splattering, explosions, and the screams of the dead are heard throughout the abandoned factory. Papers are scattered about the floors of each room in the area. Windows destroyed by the walking dead trying to get to the source of the iron smell that floods the air. Beakers and tubes lay shattered on the floor, broken by the bullets that are embedded to the wall. Bullets that have stopped flying with silence now filling the night sky

X

"Come on! Big money! Big money!" fights its way into the ears of the three heroes standing by at the fuse box that powers the factory.

"Why waste your time on that thing Mina?" spoke a girl as she dances around one of "Them" that has its leg blown off.

"Because I want a better gun this STUPID pea shooter" throwing the tiny gun away

"You can't complain about her logic Sarah. I mean the Spectre is a really bad gun to have at this point" said a man from a distance.

"YAY! The Commando!" the tiny young teen squealed with delight

"Lucky" spoke Sarah as she ran to check out her teammates gun

"That should keep you occupied for awhile" another man yelled from a walkway near the area behind the fuse box.

"Zion! Come see my new toy" waving her gun around almost hitting Sarah

"I'd love to Carmina but I'm setting up traps" yelling at her as he set up a mine next to a set of stairs leading to the walkway.

"Hey Geoff?" Sarah called out to the man working on a window near them.

"…" A moan is all he lets out but still enough to let her know he was listening

"How much ammo do you have on you?" she asked while looking at the ammo box on his waist

"Enough to last the next wave…but that's it" finishing to board up the window. He moved to her and pointed out the M60 on the floor. "It will rip 'Them' apart"

After about a few minutes the heroes gathered to the center of a courtyard that holds a giant machine in its middle. Power pours into it from four different cords that connects through the entire factory. The machine gives off a humming sound and weird vibration as they step closer to it.

"I can hear them coming" said Sarah

"Well let's tear them a new one! WOO!" the young teen yelled as she grabbed Zion's arm.

"Uh…huh" he turned his head as he blushed

"Time to test out this thing out" Geoff let out lightly, patting an object he hid in his box

"This won't go well" the other girl sighed. Throwing a grenade to the last of the walking dead that slowly crawled to them.

Screams and growls fill the night yet again. The heroes take their places next to the four exits that lead to various areas around them. Before they could even move, the horde breaks through the barricades. Guns now start firing at the corpses rushing towards the heroes. Chunks of brains, blood, clumps of flesh and bone splatter to the floor as each bullet passes through each head of the dead. But for every kill they gain two more take the place of that one. Getting over run, the four young teens separate and fly down each of their hallways.

"Shit"

Zion ran off to an animal testing area but got cornered into an enclosed area. Placing down a few mines, he grabs the FAL from his back and fires. Shot after shot sends 'Them' tumbling to the floor. Soon enough the young man runs out of ammo for the rifle and he's just left with a knife and pistol. Being a man of close combat, Zion runs forward in a flash towards his enemy. Quickly grabbing the nearest corpse by the shirt and sticking the gun in its mouth, Zion calculates a plan. He fires a shot to kill a single walker. Using the corpse in front of him as a shield to block the hands from getting to him as well as scoring headshots through its mouth. One by one the creatures fall to the ground. Soon enough, the clicks start and the bullets end. He runs his knife through his shields throat, puss and blood pours out, and he kicks the lifeless corpse to by time. One of 'Them' grabs onto Zion's arm pulling him to his teeth as fast as he could blink. But before it could sink its teeth into his flesh a knife is jammed upwards into its mouth.

Another one grabs him from behind as he breaks loose from the last ones grip. Zion quickly turns around and stabs the thing in the back of the head. Looking around as fast as he can to spot a way out. But before he can survey the place another hand comes close to face. Easily dodging it, he throws the knife to the head of an on coming walker and pulls the close one to the ground and stomps his head. Dashing to the next corpse and quickly snapping its neck as he grabs the knife he threw. With great speed and agility he cuts throats and snaps arms as he tries to find a way out.

Sarah has posted herself in a boiler room. She shoots everything in sight with her dual wield pistols. Kicking anything that got close into the fire pits that surround the small room. But no matter what she did they kept storming in faster and faster then she could handle. Sweat drips down her face and body; Sarah knew that she had to take the smart maneuver and aim. Taking in deep breaths to slow down her heart rate. Every shot that was fired turned to headshots, the numbers of 'Them' decreasing at an alarming rate. The bodies fall onto the floor and machinery that lay in ruins. Nothing was left standing as they continued to pour into the room in shorter numbers.

She quickly checked for ammo. She had only four clips left to her name. "You got to be kidding me". The silence she thought she had was broken by more loud growls and screams. Three of them jumped from above her and land right next to her. Reacting, she roundhouse kicks one and shoots the other two in the face. Three more jump down and corner her next to a furnace. One leaps forward but is shoved into the active furnace to burn. The others meet the same fate but more just continue to jump down.

Carmina breaks into a laboratory filled with chemicals and electric wires that have fallen from the ceiling, still active. Smiling at the possibilities of how she can take down the stupid walkers. A big group stumbles in and charge for her as fast as their feet allow them to. She ties her hair back into a ponytail and slams her boot into the face of the nearest corpse. Rushing over to the chemicals and picking up as much of the tiny tubes that she can. Tossing them one by one at random corpses. Each one that connected blew up in a colorful explosion of colors and fire. "Pretty" she said with glee. More of 'Them' bust through the windows and doors that surround that one lab. Picking up her new gun from her side and firing at all the newest groups to storm in from each opening. She goes through clips quickly.

"I guess this means I have to work harder at killing you all huh" picking up more chemicals. But instead of aiming for 'Them' she aims for their feet and the walls near the rotting flesh bags. With quick kicks and flips over the tables to make room as she runs around trying to remain untouched. She has them all positioned and ready for the grand scheme. A big smile hits her face, grabbing the wire next to her that's still alive and spewing out sparks. Dropping it to the pool of liquid that was in front of her caused a chain reaction of an electrical current. Frying everything that wandered into the room for about a minute. It soon died out "That was cool"

Geoff mounted his M60 on a window of a small room next to the power box. Only a door kept him from getting cornered in the room. His bullets flew through the air and tore the walkers into pieces. Bodies and entrails hit the floor, pools of blood merge into one giant mess. Anything that got a chance to break through was shot with his Python revolver. Things seemed to get too hairy for him as the horde got bigger and bigger. To escape from the tiny room, he grabs something from his box and winds it up. Chucking it as far as he can into the mob that's starting to build up. A small jingle is heard through the screams. Not looking back to see if any were following him he heard an explosion. This bought him enough time to reload his guns.

After reloading his revolver, he fired the six shots into the group that spawned from the ground beneath him. The yard he was in was pretty big so reloading and shooting was easy for him. Getting a decent distance he slammed himself onto the floor and shot his M60 at the line he had 'Them' form. Easily taking out what seemed to be around 50. "That was close" he whispered to himself. He spotted three more racing to him from a far. Grabbing his revolver from his waist, he shot one in the head and stuffed a grenade into another ones mouth. Avoiding the last one by stepping to the side and tripping it to run into the other. Walking to his teammates…the grenade goes off…

"Holy shit fuck" Zion let out as he fell to his knees

"Awww it's ok bud" Carmina laid her head on his shoulder

"Too many that time" Sarah said quickly as she tried to catch her breath

"I'm out of ammo" Geoff mumbled, as he cleaned is gun

"This place…" they all looked over to Sarah

"Where are we? A lab? A factory? What actually happened to us that we ended up in this game of death?" the questions fly out her mouth as if asking them and talking to herself only

Zion shifts himself so that he doesn't force Carmina to move with him. "Who knows or cares"

"He's right. All I know is that we are alive and together" the young girl next to him spoke with a smile

A horrid scream is heard and a shot right after. They looked at the lifeless corpse lying right next to Carmina with a bullet hole in between the eyes. She looks over to the shooter and the look in her eyes scream 'Thank You'. The Gunman nods his head and reloads the pistol with the last bullet he had left.

XI

The place becomes consumed in fog and thunder is heard coming from a distance.

"This can't be good" Zion says as he helps lift up Carmina and Sarah.

"Get ready" was all they heard from Geoff before a haunting voice cries out…

"_**Fetch Me Their Souls!"**_

**So that's it. I'm sure you all know where they were and what seems to be going on. This is just filler from something else I was writing…fills in the boredom haha. I don't know how long I will keep this chapter up…maybe it will be removed after the 1****st****. But on a more serious note…I have most of the teams set up. But I need some players for NY; so far every one wants to be in Cali Cali lol. So send those guys and gals in. Read, Review and Reload your guns. Sorry if I didn't fix the grammar and spelling…kinda foggy headed. I tried though ^_^**


	4. Choose your Character

**ALRIGHT! So here we go. This is the final 18 main Characters for this HOTD fic. I added my charatcers again to just fill in the gap of the FL group info. Also, I fixed some of the** **info from some of the submitted OCs to** **better suit the form I laid out haha some people just sent in a mess of stuff. Now, I chose these specific** **OCs cause the groups of any anime or video game needs these specific types running around. I am looking forward to writing and toying with these characters. And to future readers and reviewers, if you feel like you want an OC to make a guest appearance then they can. My story will change and they just might be a permanent character, just PM to me and leave the reviews for reviews haha. With that out of the way lets introduce the kiddies...**

Fl Group

**Name: Zion Ky Hitokiri**

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Hair: Short brown hair. Sometimes it covers his face so he brushes it back a bit

Eyes: Brown. Glows a bit when light reflects off them

Clothes: He wears a simple white T-shirt and blue jeans at the start. After that he wears a black vest with a hoodie over his shirt, black jeans and shoes that are half white on the front and black on the back. The other outfit is a navy blue jacket with a black shirt underneath, navy blue pants and black boots.

Body: He stands at a height of 5'9. A mix between Japanese and American, he has a light tan a well-toned body. Athletic and skinny, the young man can handle running and lasting days without food. There is a scar at the center of his chest from a blade that was given to him by a mugger.

Hobbies: He likes to tinker with guns and make up Attachments or modifications for them.

Personality: The young man isn't at all trusting of others before the incident even started. He keeps to himself when around others and tries to break away when possible. This was brought on by the excessive pushing of his Father to be a strong man and join the military. Putting him in school sports and athletic teams to build up his team managing and constructing his body. This didn't get him to be at all social seeing as after he got through with school he still had to go through all the training at home. Pushing him too his limit all his life, Zion soon came to despise his father with a passion. But this isn't all the man is…he has a softer side hidden within his cold exterior. He puts others happiness before his own and will do all he can to make them smile. His mother and sister were the only things in his life that seemed to bring out his humanity and light. Giving him the support to move on and try to become close to others. So if you can get through his barrier, Zion will open up and try to get close to someone and create a friendship.

Love: Zion isn't too picky in women. All in all he just looks for a connection. He's also really uncomfortable amongst meeting new women. But like every other guy on earth he wants a girl who is slim and takes care of herself. A blonde or red head sort of catches his eye. Loves it when she's perky and upbeat, it counteracts his moodiness. (**Again. This doesn't really need to be filled unless you have a pairing in mind or choosing Zion as an interest. Don't make a girl character to just fuel the fire for Zion lol poor guy has troubles with women**)

Team/Solo: Zion is a natural born leader and fighter. And raised to build up those abilities, Zion has become a machine. He can seem cold or mean when deciding on a move to make as a team. But he is only looking out for the survival of his fellow comrades. Alone he wont take too much of a risk unless he knows he can come out the victor. Calm and collective he analyses the scene and people to come up with a plan in order to insure a win on the spot.

Abilities: He is a Team Leader and Gun Nut. Do to his fathers constant pushing; Zion has a knack for using and building guns. Bullet making and gun cleaning are some things he has picked up from his dad. And with his Team building exercises he can build up morale at needed times and can rally up people when trying to survive. Great at listening to other peoples problems and giving them his opinion on the subject.

Weapons: Melee Weapons. He carries around a Gunblade that's been modified to a SPAS shotgun. The blade wraps around the gun and is pretty heavy for some to even use or aim with. Preferring to be up close, he has a Bowie Knife and is skilled at Close Combat Fighting. The blade is black and has sharp teeth like edges.

Catch Phrases: "Holy Shit Fuck" "Why me?"

What they think of the main OCs: Cares for Sarah. His only best friend so far

Group Leader Status/ Location: Forced to be leader. Fl group

How they meet: On top of a school. Meets others while trying to escape the hell that spawns

**Name: Sarah Hunnigan**

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Hair: Red hair long and straight. She ties it up into a ponytail.

Eyes: An aqua green color

Clothes: She starts in a normal private school uniform that's a light shade of grey. Knee high socks and black shoes. After awhile she wears skintight blue jeans and red shirt with a heart on it. The other outfit is a biker outfit of a leather jacket and pants with a pair of black boots that she uses on both outfits. She also wears a ruby pendant that sits right above her C-cups. It's in the shape of a heart and hangs on a white gold necklace.

Body: She stands a cute 5'3. She's Caucasian with milky white skin that oddly suites her tiny body. With the exercises in being the captain of the cheer squad of her school, Sarah has kept herself fit. And in leading the cooking club she's kept herself healthy.

Hobbies: She loves to cook and sing, sometimes at the same time

Personality: Sarah is the popular sweet girl of her school. With the fame of popularity on her side, she grew accustomed to being social and friendly. Always there to help out her friends at school or the poor kids who get picked on by the bullies. She tends to care a little too much for people that seem to need help, sometimes causing her to get into trouble with some of the wrong people. But being strong willed and raised to believe that good will always triumphed over evil, she never backs down from a cause.

Love: She wants a tall man that's masculine and brave. One that tries to help others as much as she does, but also cares about her then anything else. But there's nothing wrong with a bad boy either :P

Team/Solo: In a team, she's the type of girl to follow orders and try not to get her team into trouble. It tends to happen but it's not her fault at times. Solo, she can get into a pinch and can at times get out of it. She can play the part of the damsel in distress and switching to tomboy in a flash.

Abilities: The Cook. This had prepped her up to using knives in quick and deadly precision. She's also a master at cooking something delicious out of some of the less desirable things. Being the cheer captain has a benefit of helping her lighten the mood even in the toughest of times.

Weapons: Knives+ Handguns. Never really using anything but a knife, Sarah can easily dodge pursuers and cut up her target. Having only shot Zion's handgun once, she can manage shooting and handling only pistols.

Catch Phrase: "No duh Dipshit"

What they think of the main OCs: Zion is one of her best friends and will follow him then anyone else

Group Leader Status/ Location: Doesn't see herself leading a group to survive for too long. Fl group

How they meet: In the school gym. While looking for her friends, she bumps into them

**Name: Meralis Rios AKA Alice (Alice comes from alis half of Meralis :P)**

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Hair: Black with copper highlights layered and disheveled fringe

Eyes: Amber

Clothes:  
>First outfit: White lab coat with black flared jeans and long tight fitting red sleeved shirt with black vest and black slippers.<br>After outfit: Black skinny jeans with dark brown knee high combat boots, black spaghetti strap tank creamed colored long sleeved button up blouse with the sleeves rolled up/ on her wrist are arm guards used to protect her arms from the bow. Belts and holsters for her throwing knives, pistol, and quiver for bows. Wears black lacy bra with matching boy shorts. Sleeps in tank top and shorts.

Body:  
>5'5 curvy figure with wide hips nice rear/ c-cup/ olive skin  
>Hispanic from Puerto Rico Small Island in the Caribbean<br>Hobbies: Cooking Gardening or practicing her throwing and bow skills.

Personality:  
>She's very friendly to everyone but has a bit of a mother hen type of personality (Can be bossy), but has a tendency of taking it up on herself to check on the mental state of the members of the group. Loves to tease others.<br>She has a slight Spanish accent and reverts a lot to Spanish when scared or in stressed situations.

Brief background  
>Meralis lived most of her young life near the mountains of Puerto Rico. Her dad was a rancher who grew crops and raised horses along with cattle. She is the youngest of five children and the only girl. Unfortunately when she was only 10 both mother passed away from a brain tumor and in his grief her father two passed away a year later. During that time her oldest brother Julian along with her other brother Cesar raised her. Before her parents passing she was taught how to use a bow along with other various ranged items by her two oldest brothers. Apart from farming and ranching her brothers and father frequented camping trips and hunting trips, which is how she learned her survival skills. Her second oldest brother Cesar taught her about farming, herbs and what pants are edible. With the twins' (Antonio Alejandro) only being two years apart they would constantly play, pranks and teases their sister.

Love:  
>She has always been into the tall and handsome lol. Um physically she prefers someone taller then her who can take care of his self and loves to eat her cooking. Of course nothing wrong with a bad boy either<p>

Team/Solo:  
>In situations of high cause or stress she does tend to revert to her primary language (Spanish) or curses in it. She is able to work in a team knowing the unique value everyone has.<p>

Abilities:

Vet at clinic near the school she would be able to treat wounds and offer medical aid to the group. (That is if they don't mind that her patients used to be animals XD) She was raised on the island of Puerto Rico with in its mountains and her family owns farm/ ranch were she learned agriculture and survival skills from constantly going hunting with her older brothers. Loves to cook and is an excellent cook likes your OC she is able to make something delicious out of nothing.  
>Knowing how to drive might be a ability depending on the ages of the group XD<br>Weapons: Bow and arrow/ which is in her car at the time of outbreak since she was going camping with friends after work that day. (Along with sleeping bag tent and other camping equipment) Bowie knife and machete. And later on if wanted throwing knives.

Catch Phrases:  
>"Coñio" Aka fuck or shit, "Cabron" mother fucker<p>

What they think of the two main Ocs:  
>Your main characters well firstly she gets along great with Sarah since they both share a passion for cooking and have similar personalities. She can help Sarah improve on her knife throwing and teach her archery if she chooses.<br>Zion on the other hand she fells great compassion for he reminds her of her second older brother (Cesar). Hopefully he can see her as an older sister figure. Group Leader status/ Location:  
>Since I'm a native to Florida Id like my character to be part of the Florida group. She can be a temporary leader if anything were to happen to the main but prefers not to.<p>

How they meet:  
>How they met its up to you an idea could be as their escaping the school since the clinic is within seeing distance my character spots them and uses her vehicle as an escape. (She owns and SUV see section on weapons :])<p>

**Zion "Very useful and a great part of the team. Can't ask for a better person"**

**Sarah "Yay! Cooking buddy and a mentor! Love ya big sis"**

**Name: Geoffrey Dees**

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Hair: Dark brown hair in a buzz cut/high n' tight.

Eyes: Dark brown eyes. Most of the time seem cold and calculating, but can sometimes show emotions.

Clothes: Starting clothes: When its casual dress he wears regular tee-shirts, graphic tees, occasionally collared long sleeve shirts, blue jeans, and occasionally a battered brown fedora with a black pair of combat boots. Wears a Mexican serape during rainy weather if dressing casual.

When it's a battle or when moving from place to place he trades them out for a dual-camouflage blouse and cargo pants, with one side being woodland camouflage and when worn inside out is urban camouflage. Wears them with his black combat boots and a Lightweight Helmet (what USMC wear into combat), as well as a tactical vest.

Body: 5' 8", 140 lb., Caucasian/Japanese mix, or in his words, a "mutt". Wears a set of dog tags with identification on him, which was a gift from his father. Slightly thin but not skinny, prefers being called "wiry".

Hobbies: Is a total gun nut/enthusiast. Knows how to operate the majority of civilian-legal firearms, as well as some automatic weapons (primarily SMG's and assault rifles, but knows how to operate a M-60, MG-42 and M2 Browning), and is a competent cleaner and reloader. Also is a bookworm, willing to dig his nose into a good book if given the opportunity. Is a competent cook, though really only tries to cook if nobody else can, and specializes in meats, giving him a nickname in his family as the butcher in the house. If electricity is online still, is a fan of Halo, Call of Duty, and Battlefield.

Personality: Strong, silent type, prefers to strike from afar when dealing with zombies, only resorting to close range combat when there is no other choice. Normally a loner but gets along fine with others, though his modus operandi is normally alone or with a partner. Slightly awkward around girly-girls and holds contempt for guys that try and show off. Patient most of the time, with the exception of individuals that come up with the most downright stupid ideas or plans. Is normally motivated to do things through rewards or money (though the latter is now virtually useless during the Outbreak). Has an extreme dislike of politicians, arrogant individuals, womanizers, and hoplophobists (look it up). Also is a bit of a realist. Doesn't take a shot unless he knows that it will connect with a target. If his personality could be compared to a popular figure it would be that of Clint Eastwood's Man with no Name and a little bit of Takeo (from Nazi Zombies).

Love: Is interested in women, especially those that stand up for themselves, but has a bad habit of "Trying to be the hero" if a girl needs saving, often putting himself at risk for it. He has a personal preference of Caucasians who have a "girl next door" personality and can understand him, or at least learn to understand why he is as he is (if that makes sense).

Team/Solo: Geoffrey can be often referred to as the "lone wolf" operating most effectively either alone or with a partner, staying calm, quiet, observant, and mobile while doing so. However, he has no problems working in a group as long as nobody tries anything stupid or suicidal. He is fairly adaptive to situation but is rather cautious when things change too rapidly or quickly. He also has an enormous dislike for urban areas, primarily cities, since he personally finds groups of large buildings intimidating and seems to enclose him on all sides. He can surmount living with "city-slickers" but will downright refuse entering a large city unless there is absolutely no other choice. In terms of leadership, he leads from the back and likes to do things "behind the scenes."

Abilities: Guns: Capable shot, proficient with most handguns, primarily 1911's and revolvers, shotguns, with a preference for pump-actions, and a self-thought master of the rifle. Highly proficient with lever-action rifles, and with semi-automatics prefers Kalashnikov's, M14 rifles, and the Barrett M82. He also has limited knowledge of automatic weapons, mostly SMG's and assault rifles, but can handle an M-60, MG-42, or M2 Browning with solid competency. Shovel: He also is unique in that he is a capable fighter with a Spetsnaz shovel. Pilot: Is an avid pilot, primarily helicopters but can fly prop planes pretty well. He's also willing to fight dirty, with his reasoning being that he fights to win, not to make himself look good.

Weapons: Melee: Bowie knife (and by extension the KA-BAR and most other combat knives), Spetsnaz Shovel.  
>Guns: Prefers the Remington 1911 R1, Zastava M70B2 (or any AK with a fixed stock for that matter), and M21 Sniper Rifle, but is competent with many other guns (see abilities)<p>

Catch Phrases: "Go ahead, make my day." "Say hello to my little friend!" "You shall die with honor!"

What they think of the two main OC's: Zion: likes him since he's a fellow gun nut and will follow his orders if needed. Also see's great leadership potential in him, and hopes he'll be able to lead his group out in the apocalypse.

Sarah: Gets along with her and likes her independence, but slightly dislikes the "popular girl in school" idea kicking in.  
>Group Leader status Location: Fl or CA, your pick. Not a leader in either. Absolutely hates NY, especially NYC (look at Team/Solo for reason behind it), and dislikes the cities of LA and San Fran in CA for the same reason.  
>How they meet: Doesn't really matter, as long as he's found blasting away at Them with a gun<p>

**Zion "Cool guy"**

**Sarah "He seems kinda like you Zion. Someone else i can bug with my charm"**

**Name: Stephanie Meyers**

Age: 18

Gender: Female (Duh XD)

Hair: Long blonde hair that reaches her back

Eyes: Green eyes with a hint of blue

Clothes: She is in a pair of dark blue boy shorts and a baby blue tank top at start.

Outfit 1: Then she gets a black skirt and button down white blouse with a pair of black shoes.

Outfit 2: Blue jeans and a pink Tshirt with a white horse on it. With a pair of black sneakers

Body: Caucasian. 5'5 curvy figure with a great rear. D-cups. She has a light tan from being out in the sun.

Hobbies: Stephanie loves making jewelry and shopping (kinda pointless now lol)

Personality: Stephanie has had it rough all her life. Never really having a decent boyfriend or a good friend. She blames her brother for all of it as he was very abusive while they were growing up. He died a year after her 16th birthday but the scares were still there. Her parents died when she was 5 so that just left them two alone for 11 years. But even though she went through a lot that did not stop her from finding a boyfriend that will show her the love that she has been aching for for all those years. Her friends aren't really friends but people she usually spends time with so shes not alone. But she is caring of other people and loves to be lively around people as well. But when things start to get to her she will be the bitch of the group. With a short fuse I doubt anyone would get on her bad side lmao

Love: I will wait ^^

Team/Solo: Steph can handle her own but not for long. And works well with others but doesn't take orders well

Abilities: She has the ability to make things out of other stuff thanks to her brother forcing her to make knives or forks out scrap

Weapons: Sniper. Thanks to the guys that she hangs out with and one of her old boyfriends she can use a sniper rifle since shes gone hunting

Catch Phrases: "Fuck that shit" "you think youre something huh…little shit"

What they think of the two main OCs: Zion- "He's cute and all but I think he can loosen up a bit

Sarah- "I hope we can become friends…I could use one right now after all this mess"

Group Leader Status/ Location: FL. At her job in the near by pool. She cant lead for shit ha ha ha XP

How they meet: She meets them by driving into a zombie to save their lives

**Zion "Um...Yeah"**

**Sarah "Aww I will be your friend"**

**Name: Jon Herreo**

Age: 29

Gender: Male

Hair: Black shaggy hair

Eyes: Blue

Clothes: He is wearing his fire fighter outfit. After that he wears a tuxedo that he finds in his house that he was going to use at his wedding. He will switch in between the tux to brown khaki shorts and a black shirt until his tux is clean.

Body: Being a full blooded Salvadorian Jon has tan skin and stands at 6'0. His body is pure muscle as he needs to be in shape to be a fire fighter. Theres a scar on his arm that's from a fire that killed his family and fiancée.

Hobbies: Reading. It always calmed him down

Personality: Jon was always out going and a big flirt ever since he was a little kid. Growing up in a bad neighborhood full of gangs that hate each other Jon just kept to himself. But he always tried to be nice even though he would get hit or made fun of for trying to be nice. His brothers joined the big gang of their block and taught him how to fight and use throwing axes. This came in handy since the schools bullies would always pick on his friends. They wouldn't touch him cause his brothers were part of a gang. Going through school and two years after high school Jon seemed to just date girl after girl and just lived off his parents and brothers. Never really learning how to fend for himself or getting a job. During the year he met a woman that made him want to change his life. He couldn't help but fall in love with her and want to marry her. So he popped the question and she said yes. Nothing made him more happier. That changed after a year in that in a way to start war against the rival gang Jons bros blew up a local gang hideout and killed a lot of them. To get them back they burned his house with his whole family and friends inside his house. Jon was devastated and couldn't get over the entire loss of his family and the love of his life. He moved towards a small town to get away from all the stress and gangs. He soon became a fire fighter to prevent others from losing what lost in a fire.

Love: He flirts with all women. But he likes a girl with a big ass and a girl that's skinny.

Team/Solo: Jon will do what he can to fight for his friends. But doesn't like being told what to do as he never listened to anyone but his fiancée

Abilities: Being a man from a gang and being a fire fighter he can make molotovs and set up some bombs from drums of gas

Weapons: His axes is all he needs

Catch Phrases: "I win and you lose fucker"

What they think of the main OCs: he thinks Zion is a good kid but he will kick his ass if he thinks he can order him around. The girl sarah is hot and he'd love to get to know her

Group Leader Status/ Location: he can lead when asked. Fl of cousre

How they meet: hes fighting fires and killing the dead trying to save lives

**Zion "This won't go well"**

**Sarah "Seems like an jerk to me"**

CA Group

**Name: Albert Lim (Formerly Alonso Lim, goes by "Al" most of the time)  
><strong>Age: 18  
>Gender: Male<br>Hair: Short black.  
>Eyes: Dark brown, areas around his eyes darkened due to lack of sleep<p>

Body: 5'7 with a lean runner's build. Slightly tanned skin due to being Filipino. Short cut black hair and the faint appearance of a moustache.

Clothes: He usually wears a khaki slacks with a tucked in navy-blue polo shirt. Albert also wears a black cadet cap, a watch on his left wrist, a necklace with a small crucifix, and white running shoes. He wears his polo all buttoned up and collar up, as bandages are wrapped around his neck and go down to his torso. His cap shadows said eyes. Later, Albert wears a navy blue track jacket over a black sleeveless shirt and black slacks with the cap and shoes. Bandages are still wrapped around his neck, but instead of his torso they appear on his forearms.

Hobbies: Magic tricks with playing cards (Albert is TERRIBLE at this), Martial Arts (Tae Kwon DO), singing love songs (but he is too shy to sing around others).

Personality: Albert is best described as an enigma. Although he is very passionate and warm-hearted, his introverted outlook prevents him from truly connecting with people. He wants a lasting friend, but is too shy to take the first step. He is a natural actor, but dislikes it for unknown reasons. Albert tends to put others before himself all the time, and this usually puts him in various situations. He is also very loyal to those willing to reach out to him and his modesty tends to have people naturally like him. He also would like a girlfriend, but because he has never been in a relationship before Albert will be shy around a girl and just stutter and blush before pulling his cap over his eyes, making him the target for every huge tease in school. Albert is a devout Catholic, but is wary of talking about it, again due to unknown reasons. Albert likes singing love songs (but is too afraid to sing with others around), martial arts, hugs, and video games. He hopes to have a serious relationship with a girl.

Love: Albert finds interest in girls who essentially are the social opposite: outgoing, cheerful, warm-hearted, and independent. Red heads or Asians are most likely whom he would pick for a girlfriend (if he had the guts). Bonus points if she loves to cuddle.

Team/Solo: Albert can take care of himself, but he much prefers the company of others. He is not much of a leader. He has a natural ability to work with others well.

Abilities: A rather bright guy, Albert can make accurate observations of a situation and act accordingly. In addition, his martial martial arts training has given him a strong lower body and high stamina.

Weapons: Expandable police baton looted from a dead guard. Later he carries a Sig Sauer P226 handgun in addition to the baton.

Catch Phrases: "Er...Umm...*blushes and tries to hide under his hat*" (when he's around a girl that catches his interest), "God, just give me a moment to think..."

What they think of the main OCs: Albert - "Who are they again?" (He has no opinion b/c he is in the CA group)

Group Leader Status/Location: Leads only as a last resort. CA Group.

How they meet: School, math and sciences wing. While running down the hall he spots a person being followed by some of THEM and rushes to their aid.

**Zion "He seems ok"**

**Sarah "Cute if i can see his face"**

**Name: Carmina Kim (Nicknames: Carmie, Mina, Ina, Nana)**

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Hair: Dark brown, straight, mid-length hair that is always tied up into a ponytail. Bangs swept to the right side.

Eyes: Chocolate brown, round, wears black, plastic framed glasses

Clothes:  
>- Beginning Outfit: Maroon basketball shorts that end below her knees, skin-tight white shirt, and black and white Nikes with white socks. She's wearing her cross earrings.<p>

- Outfit 1: dark blue skinny jeans, black tank top, white off the shoulder top, and black knee high boots. She has a chain through the belt loops on her jeans. She's wearing cross earrings.

- Outfit 2: Jean shorts that go to mid-thigh, white thigh high socks, black knee high Converse, and a black tank top with a blue crop top. Around her waist is her blue jacket. She's wearing her cross earrings.

Body: Carmina is short, standing at 5'0" and has light tan skin. She is half-Korean and half-Filipino. She has B-cup breasts and doesn't have a skinny body. She's not fat either.

Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, Cooking, listening to music, hanging with her friends and family, figure skating, eating, volleyball

Personality: Carmina is a nice and kind person. She's hyper, bubbly, and very caring. Carmina is outgoing and playful, and will always be there to listen to your problems. Around people, she's quiet if she doesn't know them. Even in the most panicky situation, she tries to stay happy and smiles all the time. Very optimistic, but she hides all her bad emotions inside. She keeps them bottled up, but one day, that wall may break. She sometimes acts without thinking. Carmina can be silly and childish at times as well. When someone bullies her, she'll simply ignore them, but sometimes she can start cussing at them. When someone in the group feels left out, she'll make sure they're included.

Love: I'll wait for the other OC's I guess! ^^~

Team/Solo: Most likely, Hikari would panic for a bit. She'll freak out for a moment, but stay calm and try to help others escape the school. She'd love to work with others and try to find as many living people as possible. Hikari is scared of being alone, and will break down if she doesn't find anyone within an hour. In a team, she'll follow the orders given, but will speak out for new ideas or if she thinks something isn't right.

Abilities: Since her family owns a restaurant, of course, she's a cook. She's pretty skilled with knives, but at the same time, is afraid of them. Carmina is very flexible and due to volleyball, she packs a mean left hook. Since she's smart in school, she's able to come up with good strategies. Knows how to cook different types of food.

Weapons: Melee Weapons: She holds a katana, given to her by her father, who has trained her for 2 years. She also has a bo-staff, as well as a small pistol in case of emergencies. She usually uses her katana, since Carmina is specialized in using a katana.

Catch Phrases: "What the shit?"

"OMG!"

"Anybody wanna give me a piggyback ride?"

"Can I sleep on your shoulder?"

What they think of the two main Ocs:

Zion - "Huh. I think he's pretty cool! I mean, I find it awesome how he makes sure other people are happy first. I'm going to try as hard as I can to become his friend!"

Sarah - "Well geez. I admire how she's popular and sweet. I get picked on sometimes for being smart. I want to be her friend too. I think she's very cool and fun to be around, but sometimes I envy her."

Group Leader status/ Location: California! Located in school. Carmina isn't really fit for being leader, so no. But if you really need her to be leader, sure.

How they meet: She's in P.E. and goes to school with the other students. During P.E., she sees other students being bitten and literally bumps into one of the other characters. She'll group up with the person and try to find other people.

**Zion "Cute"**

**Sarah "Oh goodie! A BFF"**

**Name: Jorge Rodriguez, J, later chooses Vamp out of shame**.

Age: 17 - 19 High school Senior at John C. Fremont High School

Hair: naturally short, black, and spiky, but colored deep purple. Hair grows quickly,

Eyes: Dark brown, close to black, wears special sunglasses due to photophobia

Clothing: Wears a suit with a black Navy trench coat and carried a backpack. Later, he wears a sleeveless green camouflage shirt, steel toe boots, black jeans, and his trench coat if possible. He may later abandon his jeans and shirt for a white dress shirt, red vest, a wide-brimmed hat and a WWII trench coat.

Body: Standing at 5'8, he is fat and slow physically. Skin is somewhat pale because of photophobia. He is a first gen. Mexican-American

Hobbies: Reading LOVELESS (from Final Fantasy 7) and other poetry (He has a journal with all his favorite poems in his coat) and a good sparring match

Personality: Jorge has always been a sadist, but up until recently, he could control himself with LOVELESS and other poetry. Now with zombies attacking, losing his family, and being on the run, he believes himself to be a monster undeserving of anything. To prevent others from seeing his weakness, he adopted a mercurial personality that quotes his various poems when appropriate. This may make others believe him to be crazy. However, because of his excellent grades and quick thinking, he can make complicated plans in what may seem like the blink of an eye. His strict family brought upon these traits in that he would be put through exhaustive cognitive training that could frustrate anyone. This in turn led him to becoming a sadist as a way of indirect revenge. Due to his being kept isolated for the most part, he has little understanding for relationships between people. When he killed his family, he enjoyed it, and thus feels that he has become a monster.

Love: Yamamoto, Yukiko She accepted the sadistic tendencies of Jorge before he adopted his mercurial mask. She was also one of his only friends from his days at her dojo. The two would often be paired together during sparring matches. After taking her family's nodachi, she thinks that she should marry him once everything calms down a bit. He holds feelings for her even before this started; however, he feels undeserving.

Team/Solo: When facing danger, he would stay calm and analyze everything before making a move. He is able to lead a group, but because he sees himself as a monster, would prefer to leave the others behind for their own good. He is a fighter, able to hold off multiple enemies in a pinch.

Abilities: Reluctant leader and creative and sadistic, he is able to create many ways to torture and kill is enemies. He is also able to wield the nodachi and katana without much of a problem except when trapped inside. He also has knowledge of the human body and its various weaknesses and strengths.  
>Weapons: Melee Weapons are preferred. Starts out with a broom stick, but replaces shortly afterword for the flashlight. He had a nodachi, which he stole from the dojo, but he prefers not to use it in favor of a standard katana. When he does use the nodachi, he boasts the best technique of virtually anyone in the county, besting even the dojo's sensei despite having little strength behind his blows. He also takes 2 Glock 22 and ammo form dead police officers in addition to handcuffs and a flashlight (No keys).<p>

Catchphrase: "I am a monster; I deserve neither dreams nor honor" "Succeed where I have failed, hold on to your Honor,." Various poetry quotes Mostly from LOVELESS

Thoughts on main OCs: respects him for retaining his humanity, tries to keep others from killing and ruining their lives.

Status/Location: Fighter, tactician, Southern Los Angeles

How they meet: they meet at the dojo in Downtown with him rescuing Yukiko

**Zion "I know your pain"**

**Sarah "Maybe I can help"**

**Name: Yamamoto, Yukiko**

Age: 16 - 19

Hair: long and Black, tied up into a ponytail with bangs covering her forehead.

Eyes: Deep Brown, almost red

Clothes: starts with her training gear of hakama, kimono, and armor. Later goes to a red skirt, knee length boots without high heels, and a grey polo shirt. May wear a knee length skirt, standard issue army boots, and a sailor top.

Body: Standing at 5'4, she is of Japanese descent. She has a small bust, which leads to her various insecurities.

Hobbies: A good sparring match, tea ceremony, cooking new concoctions

Personality: She is a shy and nervous person that tries to avoid conflict as much as possible and will act as mediator between people. Feeling that the clothes of this generation are too immodest, she dresses and acts conservatively. However, due to her father's training, whenever she picks up a naginata or nodachi, she becomes deadly and focused. This has caused others to become fearful of her despite her gentle nature. She is accustomed to following orders. She feels insecure about her breasts.

Love: She wants someone that is willing and able to fight for her. After Jorge rescues her at the dojo, she starts to develop feelings for him and will try to prove to him he is not a monster.

Team/Solo: She is able to follow orders to the letter and is of little use outside of a group. More than anyone, she will follow Jorge.

Abilities: Fighter/Mediator: She knows how to use the naginata and nodachi at just about the same level as Jorge; however, she prefers the naginata. She is able to use most staffs and spears. As a mediator, she is able to keep people from doing things that they might regret. She has terrible cooking and is a bit naive.

Weapons: Melee, She likes to use her family's naginata. After being given a Glock 22 by Jorge, she decides to stick with her naginata out of familiarity and thus, rarely uses it.

Catchphrase: "Why don't we just get along?" "My breasts are not that small!"

What she thinks of main OCs: She is impressed by Sarah's cooking and wants lessons. She tries to distance herself from Zion because he is similar to her father.

Group Leader Status/Location: She is a follower mostly for Jorge. Her Dojo in Downtown Los Angeles.

How they meet: She is rescued protecting some of the elders by Jorge.

**Zion "Nothing wrong with your body...it looks great. But I wonder how good you 'really' are with that blade"**

**Sarah "Now now Zion, settle down. I'm sure we will get along fine"**

**Name: Ben "Skates" Tremaine**

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Hair: Black hair with red streaks

Eyes: Brown red eyes (looks like Vincent Valentines from Final Fantasy VII)

Clothes: Skater boy clothes when he meets up with the crew. Then he changes to a red and black jersey with black gym shorts with black nikes. Same thing as before but all blue

Body: Skinny boddy with muscle. A lot of bruises and scars from falling off his board all the time.

Hobbies: Skateboarding and doing some parkour

Personality: Ben like to talk shit to others that talk shit to him. He can pick up on others feelings even though they don't show it. Being white he tries to fit in with the others by acting like a gangsta. Even though he gives up on it after the incident he sometimes lets the gangsta out.

Love: He wants a girl that's a kick ass bitch. Has all types of curves and can skate. Big tits and ass aren't too bad either

Team/Solo: He lives to fly alone but he can cooperate with others when needed

Abilities: He can pick locks

Weapons: His board and he can fight with any melee weapon

Catch Phrases: "Bitches" "Suck my dick fuckas" "Oh ya…whatcha got fo me"

What they think of the main OCs: Zion is a cool cat. Sarah is a hottie but is also a cool chick

Group Leader Status/ Location: CA BOY! He doesn't like to lead

How they meet: He saves them by using his board

**Zion "Not this guy"**

**Sarah "Ummmm sure"**

**Name: Jill "Perks" Parks**

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Hair: Short Jet Black with one strand of white hair that falls to her face.

Eyes: Blue that looks like the sky when looking directly at them

Clothes: At first shes wearing a black pair of knee high black boots and black baggy cargo pants. A pink and black shirt that's ripped up a bit. Her other outfit is the black boots with a long black dress and labcoat.

Body: The girl isn't thin but shes not fat. Shes 5'4 and has no marks but a tattoo that is on her back of angel wings that start from her top back and ends at her front bottom.

Hobbies: Jill usually writes her notebook about whats going on around her

Personality: The girl got picked on a lot growing up. Being an only child she never really had anyone to go to with her troubles. This caused her to be shy and distant from others even the gothic kids that others compared her to. Dressing in what makes her comfortable has labeled her into a group not fitting for her. All the mean girls would head straight for her as the usual target to relieve their stress. This eventually made her turn away from others in trouble as the fear of getting hurt haunts her mind. One day she meets up with a woman who runs the chemistry lab in her high school. The woman showered her warmth that she couldn't get from anyone else. She ran from her home to school early in the morning just to catch her and spent her hours with her after school as well. The woman taught her how to mix chems and make interesting drinks from other chems and drinks. Thus her nickname "Perks" was born as she made really good drinks that gave random effects from hyperness to depression. After about a year the woman died from a cancer that had plagued her longs. So in memory of the angel that gave her life meaning Jill got a tattoo to show how much she cared for her.

Love: Bisexual and I can wait to see who is up for grabs

Team/Solo: Jill isn't all that social but she can fight with others if she has to. She is able to live long alone until she's injured.

Abilities: making drinks that can cure others or give them a boost in battle. Although she won't be able to heal those that are bitten and already turned.

Weapons: Melee weapons mostly her staff that was given to her by her mentor

Catch Phrases: none

What they think of the main OCs: she thinks Zion is a noble man that she can get along with if she didn't hold herself back.

Sarah reminds her of the girls that picked on her. So she keeps her distance from her all the time

Group Leader Status/ Location: She can lead if no one is left to lead. California or New York

How they meet: Jill is caught running away from the infested chemistry lab

**Zion "An angel huh"**

**Sarah "I wanna test out those drinks! I can add them to my food"**

NY group

**Name: Patrick Marrow**

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Hair: Black, short cropped.

Eyes: Blue eyes that shift green in the sunlight.

Clothes:  
>-Standard: A red shirt, decorated with a black cross and skulls, black cargo pants, combat boots, and a leather harness for his weapon. Had a backpack full of tools and food and such. Will add a long leather coat and gloves.<br>-Alt 1: Switches to a black shirt with jeans, running shoes, and a vest.  
>-Alt 2: Adds armor to the mix. A metal color, arms guards and grieves as any more will weigh him down.<p>

Body:  
>-6 '5', broad shouldered.<br>-Heavy in his belly, but his arms and legs are muscular. Think a taller, much less bulky E. Handa, with a smaller face.  
>-Caucasian, with a light tan.<br>-Had a Bear tattoo over his back, a bear head with gaping maw wide over the entirety of it.

Hobbies: Writing

Personality: At first he'll seem like a coward. He'll always avoid conflict and suggest ways to get away from violence. He even gets nervous when someone yells at him. He will become forceful when he needs to, especially when he knows a safer way for the group to go. In battle he is a berserker, he cleaves through his enemies without care. This only happens when he is defending others. If he's alone he will only fight if cornered.  
>This comes from his past. He was on a trip with his friends when the outbreak happened. They worked as a group and survived, but they had to take special consideration because of him. He felt he made things harder, and he wasn't wrong. Then it happened. He had enough. The group was cornered, with the only way out being a fire escape. It was to high for anyone to climb, so he used himself as a ladder. When his friends were safe he moved away, told them to run, that he held them back. They wouldn't have it and jumped back down to help him. The horde was on them though, and Patrick saw his friends eaten before his eyes. His fear over coming him he climbed over the dead bodies while 'they' feasted and ascended the fire escape.<br>Now, every time he closes his eyes he sees his friends, guilt over coming him. When alone he'll talk to himself, his voice changing in tone to his friends, all belittling him and saying he should die. He agrees, but he can't die unless he's defending someone. That's why he fights, and why he defends.  
>When calm, he's kind to most, often becoming very chummy. He likes to help out when he can, and can be a little perverted at times. He does hold himself up to a standard of honor, as he studied the ways of knights, though he feels he can never be like one.<p>

Love: The hot nurse. But in seriousness he would fall for a woman he can protect, though she'd have to be able to survive for a time alone. Really happy girls or ditzy smart ones attract him. He likes built woman, but that is second to the personality.

Team/Solo: Prefers to be on a team, and works well. Doesn't give orders, will follow them unless they are stupid or suicidal. The guardian of the group, he takes on the heavy damage role and tries to keep everyone safe by going in first. In combat he stays calm, but outside of it he can get really nervous and cowardly. The only time he doesn't follow is when he knows there's a better way to deal with a situation.

Abilities: Repaired skills, can keep equipment and fortification's maintained. Computer skills when applicable. Knows Knight martial arts, specifically swordplay. Also a bit of a black smith but far from a master. Will get better with time.

Weapons:  
>-Starting Melee: Sledge Axe or Hammer. Will upgrade to a Claymore or battle axe<br>-Starting Ranged: Pump action shotgun. Will upgrade to a Smith and Wesson M500 (thought is a terrible shot so not often used) and Amstel Striker.

Catch Phrases: I want to join the dead, do you? (When confronting human enemies)

What they think of the two main Ocs:  
>-He will see a kindred spirit with Sarah, though he will find her a bit naive at first. He'll come to admire her outlook, saying she is a light in the sea of darkness. She may even make him think he's worthwhile.<br>-Will at first be afraid of Zion, but will group to respect him when he sees that he's a good person.

Group Leader status/ Location: Preferably NY, and not the leader.

How they meet: while moving though the city, preferably in an office building that they took shelter in. When they get swarmed Patrick will come out of hiding to help them.

**Zion "A knight huh"**

**Sarah "Hehe...he has a problem with that title. But you are a good hearted person"**

**Name: Martinus Graus, or simply Martin**

Age: 19

Gender: M

Hair: Dark brown, with a messy appearance.

Eyes: Green

Clothes: Wears running shoes, jeans, red sweater with a large '11' on it, black t-shirt, black boxers and a lab coat. On his back is a school backpack stuffed with supplies ranging from food to his 'party stash' of homebrew explosives (see below). Dons a winter coat with extra large pockets when the weather is bad. The coat contains a wide range of items varying from paperclips and usb sticks to a can of deodorant and a zippo.

Body: 6"0' long, a bit lanky. He has several scars from failed 'Experiments'. Mixed Caucasian Asian decent.

Hobbies: Reading. Anything will do. Creating things from the manuals he has read.

Personality: Son of a German physicist, the young Martin quickly learned to appreciate the beauty of high explosives. His Japanese mother was pretty much the only reason they still had a house, as she was able to bring the dynamic duo back to their senses with just a few choice words. Nonetheless father and son-bonding moments, mercifully few and far in between, inevitably resulted in massive property damage. His sister took more after Martin's mother in that regard, being the calmer of the two siblings. Martin often was forced to switch schools not because of bad grades or behavior but because he has a tendency to become… enthusiastic with the chemistry labs. Passing with flying colors, Martin started on his bachelor of chemistry before the outbreak started and has managed to pass his first year cum laude. He once saw a dog get stung to death by wasps, scarring him mentally and ensuring he always has something flammable on him as a deterrent (usually a can of deodorant and a lighter).

Polite and to the point, Martin prefers to waste little time talking and more time actually getting things done. Martin is usually calm and collected, but when he gets to blow stuff up he tends to go a little nuts. His Mad Scientist personality is a mask, to hide how scared he really is. If it breaks, he will regain his composure in time, or if given a wake up slap by someone he cares about.

Love: Female, someone who can get him out of his depression after snapping is preferred.

Team/Solo: Martin prefers working in a small group, although he has no problems getting by himself.

Abilities: Lab Rat - Can make high explosives, acids (for burning through locks quietly), disinfectants, water purification tablets, the works. Ragnar Benson fan - Can make 40 mm grenades (Google the name).

Weapons: High explosives. M79 Grenade Launcher with home made 40 mm grenades. Fire axe.

Catch Phrases: (in Edward Richthofen's voice)

-preparing explosives-  
>"Ze fragging formula, for family fun!"<br>"Zis vas eizzer ze toothpaste formula or ze exploding vun..."  
>"Of course it's unsafe, zat's ze point!"<br>"Zey vill rest in pieces. Tiny, tiny pieces."  
>"A force of nature, captured in zis bottle!"<br>"Zey vill feel ze power of pure SCIENCE!"  
>"And it even smells nice!"<p>

-surrounded-

"Glad to meet you all, now DIE!"  
>"Go bozzer someone else, I'm busy!"<br>"A little help here? Anywun?"  
>"Lessee, vun, two, three, aw shit."<br>"Look, I'm famous! Zey all vant a piece of me!"  
>"I don't do autographs, go avay!"<p>

-on killing a lot of enemies in quick succession-  
>"Aaand zey are no longer wiz us."<br>"Oh, I zink I saw his shpleen flying!"  
>"I am ze -lord- of zis vasteland!"<br>"Bow before ze almighty me!"  
>"Told you I didn't do autographs."<br>"Die die die di-oh vait, zey did."

"Highscore!"

"KNEEL! KNEEL BEFORE YOUR GOD!"  
>"I saw ze kidneys flying!"<p>

-headshot-

"JA! Vun to ze head for me!"  
>"Keep your head down next zime! Oh, zere von't be a next zime, hehe."<br>"Feast on zat!"  
>"Ahaha, his head shattered, ahahaha!"<br>"Look, it's a scatterbrain! As in scattered brain! Wahahaha!"  
>"Poof. No more head. Hahaha."<br>"It could be me, but I zink zat vas un headshot."  
>"Finally. Zat convinced him to quit."<p>

-Allies in trouble-  
>"Do not vorry! I vill probably not let zem hurt you!"<br>"Oy! Don't hog all ze fun!"  
>"I am coming, to shteal your kills!"<br>"Gimme back my zombies!"  
>"Leave zem be! I vant to kill zose zombies!"<br>"Jaja, I'm on ze vay."  
>"Don't vorry, zey just vant to play!<br>"Save ze pancreas for me vill you?"  
>"Careful! Zey bite!"<br>"How did you suddenly get so popular?"  
>"Ze burden of being famous, it is no fun eh?"<p>

-injured-

"No touchy!"  
>"Time for an autopsy!"<br>"NEIN! I vill not go down like zis!"  
>"Schweinhund! Die!"<br>"NO! ZIS VILL NOT! I vill not! no... help..."

-calm-

"Look at zat moon... I vanted to go zere vun day you know? Now I vill settle for creating a wurld vere my kids can get zere."  
>"Strange, ze city is so silent... how soothing."<br>"So, vat's your story?"  
>"Oh my, vat a pretty sky... Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't know it!"<p>

What they think of the two main Ocs: "People not after my brain! Vunderbar!"

Group Leader status/ Location: NY, not a leader.

How they meet: The screams on the courtyard were possibly the worst. Suddenly, the sounds were interrupted by a thunderous boom, a shockwave throwing everybody in the yard on their back. In the aftermath of the explosion a fresh smoking crater marred the concrete. Attracted by the loud noise, dozens of 'them' began to swarm in from every direction. This time, a small vial could be seen sailing out through a ground floor window before it detonated among a particularly dense swarm.

"Tiny little organ parts for everybody!" an accented voice joyously shouted. By now, the room was recognizable as the school's chemistry lab, and someone was running to and fro in the classroom gathering materials of some sort. Groups of 'them' in the meantime gathered around the base of the wall, trying to get close to the source of the sound. This only served to cluster them up nicely for a third vial, the biggest yet, and body parts flew in every direction again. Unfortunately, the school building, while sturdy, was not up to such abuse and started to collapse.

"Oh bozzer." the person said, before the entire wall came roaring down. Some of 'them' were crushed, but most survived and started to scale the rubble. The unknown person retreated back into the classroom, messing with the side of a cupboard.

"'Use in case of emergency.' Vell I guess ze dead rizing count, no?" he mused out loud as he brandished a fire axe. The first undead to reach him got an axe to the head. Before the majority of the swarm could reach him, the person tossed an empty flask into the glass cabinet at the far end of the room. What little glass had remained unbroken caused enough of a ruckus to draw their attention away enough that the person could sneak around them relatively unnoticed. When he got to the busted wall however, one of the crushed zombies reached up and grabbed his ankle.

"Nein, now is not ze time to play!" the person cursed. Immediately all of the zombies in the classroom homed in on their new target.

"Lessee, eins, zwei, drei, oh scheisse." the person counted and desperately tried to get away, hacking down at the stubborn arm multiple times before freeing himself. Another vial appeared in his hands.

"I have somezing you need, demons." the person said evilly before tossing his bottle at the horde. He turned and ran, not looking at the ensuing detonation as he noticed the other survivors.

"Ah, you're not one of zem! How wunderbar! Um, can I come wiz you or are you wun of zose loner types?"

**Zion "Who let that guy in here"**

**Sarah "Yay! BOOOOOM!"**

**Name: Rhys Lone (Rhys is Pronounced Reece)  
><strong>  
>Sex: Male<p>

Age: 18

Eye Color: Sapphire Blue

Hair Color: Jet Black

Personality: Rhys is Quiet kind of guy. Sometimes he only blurts out a couple of words, He covers his Face with his hood enjoying feeling of being mysterious and unnoticed, He will always think before he acts Making a plan before things Transpire, Rhys will always Try to be the Silent Hero of the Team If Some is in danger, He Hates people who pick on the weak and Perverted Freaks he finds it as a Motive to Mental Weakness and Stupidity, When it comes to girls He isn't known To flirt, ((He's Basically got the Personality of One Squall Leonheart from Final Fantasy VIII

Appearance: Medium Build, 167cm in height, Wears a Gray and Black Plaid Hooded Zip-up Jacket (He mostly keeps it own Unless its cold, Black Baggy Jeans With Chain Accessory on Right Pocket, White T-shirt Underneath his Jacket, White Tennis Shoes and a single silver dog tag with the words LONE Carved into the metal, Jet black Neck length hair covers his Left eye

History: Born in Japan Both of his Parents were Americans Who had recently Moved From L.A Due to all the Gangwars, He Took lessons in both Martial Arts and Parkour at the young age of 10 Taught by his Now Deceased Brother Joseph, After his big Brother passed away Both Of his parents died in a horrible Car accident and was Forced to live in an Orphanage Were he was picked on For being American, When he Turned 15 He ran away from the orphanage In hope Of a new life, He slept in an Abandoned House For the next 3 years of his life, Until An old Man bought the house and was forced to move, At the age of 17 he Started to Sleep in a nearby High school, Stealing a Uniform And Pretending he actually attended the school When he turned 18 He was kicked out of the school For Impersonating a school student, 4 hours later 'IT' Happened

Family:

Mother: Claire Lone. Age 34 DECEASED

Father: Norman Lone. Age 36 DECEASED

Brother: Joseph Lone: Age 21 DECEACED ((Died from Cancer))

Skills: Medium Parkour Training. Medium martial Arts training,

Weapons: First Weapon: Titanium Baseball bat with rubber Grip. Second Weapon/s: Glock 24 With 12 Bullet Clip Capacity, Leg Holster included, 1887 Model Sawn-off Shotgun With 8 Shell Capacity, Holster On back Included

Other: If possible Please Partner Rhys with a Hyperactive Girl (Which is the complete opposite of Rhys)

**Zion "Hmmm"**

**Sarah "He should be fun to be with"**

**Name: Emma Rider**

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Hair: Short light brown hair that curls at the end

Eyes: Brown eyes

Clothes: Emma has on a pink sweater and skirt on at the beginning.

Outfit 1: She wears a long red dress to try and match Ada from Resident Evil

Outfit 2: This outfit is similar to Rinoa's from Final Fantasy 8 but the color is changed to green

Body: Emma is skinny and has b-cups. Very tiny at 5'2 she is has pure white skin

Hobbies: She loves to sing and dance. Acting is also something she loves to do

Personality: Emma is very happy and bubbly at all times. Getting others to open up and soon love her upbeat look at life. Even though she looks fragile, Emma tries to be as useful as possible as she doesn't like to feel like shes a burden. Growing up with a father whose a cop she sort of feels like it her duty to try and help others that need to be helped even if its her life on the line. Also, being a huge video game nerd has gotten her some points with her guy friends and given her an edge on getting to know men around her.

Love: A guy who can shield her from the horror that's going on. A guy who she can count on and knows that she can be more then just the damsel in distress.

Team/Solo: Solo Emma can live for a while by hiding and looking around since her dad taught her well. Can be part of a team as long as she isn't humiliated by them by treating her like a baby.

Abilities: She can calm down very bad situations. Being a negotiator at times to stop things from going too far.

Weapons: Emma has become quite accustomed to using a nightstick and using the golden handgun her dad had given her by her dad for her 16th birthday.

Catch Phrases: "Ka-Freaking-Boom! Meat sacks!"

"Don't hate me cause I'm a better shot"

"Live or let die"

"Booyah!"

What they think of the main OCs: "Zion seems like he can use a big hug! –blushes- and maybe a kiss"

"Me and Sarah can be best friends forever! YAY!"

Group Leader Status/ Location: No Leader position. NY or Fl

How they meet: Shes found helping kids out of a school bus

**Zion "(Speechless)"**

**Sarah "HAHAHA well i guess we can be friends and bug Zion together"**

**Name: Patricia "Patty" Monroe**

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Hair: Red fire like hair at shoulder length

Eyes: Dark green eyes

Clothes: High fashion dress since she was modeling at the time of the attack. After that she wears her jogging outfit and after she gets to her apartment she gets a black over coat that almost touches the ground. A pure white dress that stops at her knees and a pair of high heel boots.

Body: Being a model and all her body is slim. Her breasts are a size D and proud of it. Her height is 5'7. Excessively jogging around the block early in the morning has gotten her used to running a lot.

Hobbies: Shopping, Practicing her modeling, and playing cards

Personality: Self centered and very loud at times. She doesn't care for others at all and rather have them keep their distance. Growing up in a place where only servants and cooks are your only company can do that to a kid. But she feels that if she can get a single true friend she can be a great friend back.

Love: She wants a guy that can be a real man and fight for her no matter what.

Team/Solo: Solo and in a team she can be a handful but she knows what it takes to survive.

Abilities: She can get a man to do what she wants

Weapons: A shotgun she stole from a cop

Catch Phrases: none

What they think of the main OCs: thinks they both are interesting but rather get to know them on her own time

Group Leader Status/ Location: She won't lead anyone but will follow for safety. NY

How they meet: She's in one of the buildings

**Zion "I see"**

**Sarah "Well at least she** **has a fashion sense"**

**Name: Aya Kugurugi**

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Hair: Short and black

Eyes: Red

Clothes: wears a private school girl outfit

Body: 5'6/ c cups/ athletic/ curvy/ a scar on her right eye from a knife that scratched her as it fell from the roof of the building she lived in

Hobbies: Looking up multiple sources of information to expand her knowledge

Personality: She looks down on others that she doesn't find worthy of her time. It keeps her from getting close to others but she can only count on others that meet her expectations. Shes always felt alone all her life. That's why she stuck her head in books and the internet. Her parents were religious fanatics that never really bugged her since she would always brushed them off. She has the brain to lead and to make plans quick on the spot. Trying to stay ten steps ahead of her enemies and not lose anything at the process. She also picked up on using two blades as a matter of self defense against others just in case. Against her parents wishes of course

Love: Reading books of romance. Aya is a helpless romantic that wants what the girls get in her romance novels.

Team/Solo: Can lead a team and manage them from a far. Solo though she is very defenseless without her blades.

Abilities: Brain and Sight

Aya is an expert at plotting and maneuvering.

She can Manipulate most people into doing what she wants

Her vision is enhanced due to training (Her parents call it a gift from god)

Weapons: Two Black Katanas that have a small white line down the middle

Catch Phrases: none

What they think of the main OCs: She sees Zion as an equal in strategy and admires his heart. Sarah is the type of girl she can get to know but rather keep her mouth shut.

Group Leader Status/ Location: Can lead the NY team

How they meet: She's slicing down 'Them' at her school

**Zion "A match for my brain"**

**Sarah "I'll break your wall and we WILL be friends"**

**Now I didn't change muc****h of the info written so don't kill me please ^_^. Now to all the people who wrote out their love interests or waited to see the OCs that were going to be listed, this is your chance to PM me who you want as a romantic interest. You are not limited to your group as the groups will merge and long distance relationships are possible for the phones and radios wont be out until day 3 lol. This is important cause romance is a key to the HOTD universe as you all know all too well. Thank you to all the Reviewers and Readers. It means a lot to me that you all are helping me out. Chapter 1 will be out sometime tomorrow or late night tonight...depends on the drama thats going on in my personal life :P. Read, Review, and Reload your guns**


	5. The Living Hope

**So I just noticed some minor errors on the last chapter that I should have corrected but I will get them corrected. So this will be the start to a long going series. I have a plot in mind and I have some romances already in progress. But I wanted to take the free space here to ask of something from you readers and reviewer's lol. When I write I have to be listening to music from anime and video games to get a feeling for a certain situation and character. Like the filler (which I'm going to keep it to stop my writers block and entertain ya'll a bit) I used the soundtrack to Zombies from COD: Black Ops to get a feel for the details. So in this story I'll add this –PS- before a certain scene so you guys can add your own soundtrack as you read plus initials of a certain OC so you can start the personalized choices, this –ET- will mean to end it. Now for those who specific OCs that got accepted I would like to ask if you can leave a review and tell me if your character has a specified theme. That way others and I can get into the mood of the character as the scene will play out to a certain track. You can pick a song from an Anime, Game, or Artist if you have a song that isn't from any of the other 2. I suggest instrumentals seeing as the words won't get in the way. Why did I bring this up on Chapter 1? Cause I'm weird like that :P. For Zion & Sarah I have chosen two specific themes for each and I'll give you an explanation as to why cause its random. **

**Zion gets Xions theme from Kingdom Hearts (and before you say it…I know about the similarities of the name haha). It's touching and very soft to a point where it relates to his vibe. YouTube it if you haven't heard it before. Also the theme is related due to the explanation for the girls theme= Xion: "Am I really a puppet?...I just want to be with my friends…but my time will come…"**

**Sarah will get Roxas theme from Kingdom Hearts. Now I know it would seem to be better on Zion but I chose to place it on her for she can relate as you all read from the Prologue. Roxas: "Everything that is close to me is disappearing, and so will I…"**

**Sorry for the long intro but I thought I might spice things up for a bit…so with out further interruption…**

** The Living Hope**

The clear blue sky hovers over the early birds of the day. Not a cloud can be seen anywhere in any of the three different skies. All seems to be going well, it just feels like a normal day. But inside the bodies of certain civilians around the world there brews Armageddon…

**Subject: Zion**

**"The Lost Soldier"**

Walking towards the school of his current friend, Zion puts his hands in his pockets and sighs. "_Knowing her she might just torture me_" he thought to himself as he walked up the front of the school. He had agreed to be the test subject for the entire cooking clubs food and desserts. But it usually ends up being him doing ridiculous errands and being used as a toy for all the girls. So he decided not to wear his usual attire and put on regular wear.

Before he walked into the school something caught his attention at the street behind him. A woman in a lab coat can be seen kicking and screaming at her car in vulgar Spanish words. He felt bad and wanted to help but decided on not prying into other people's problems. In fact he could recall her from somewhere but he couldn't see her face at the moment. He shrugged his shoulders and went into the school, heading for the roof.

**Subject: Meralis**

**"The Loving Doctor"**

"Cono!" was all she could muster after several minutes of yelling and calling for someone to pick up her rental. Her usual car was being transported to her job today from the repair shop. Already the day was looking bad for her. An ominous wind blows past her; she held her hair with one hand. The wind felt wrong to her some how. As if it was giving a warning for her to keep her guard up. "_Maybe I shouldn't go out on the trip_" the thought kept running in her head as she ran to work.

Bad feelings can come from anywhere but when the earth gives you a warning its something to keep in mind. Its something that was taught to her by her father and it somehow slipped into her mind as she opened the door to the shelter. But the sad looks in her client's faces snapped her out of her trance, they needed her full attention, so she put on a smile. Walking into her office the sound of a fire truck can be heard zooming by.

**Subject: Jon**

**"The Unbearable Flirt"**

Holding onto the back of the fire truck for dear life as it zipped to the fire that has been reported. There hung on the man named Jon. He thought about how early it was for there to even be a fire. Looking down to his watch to make sure it was the time he thought it was. In shock, the man saw that it wasn't even 8:30am yet but there was already a fire alert. Its times like this that gets to him the most. Families barely getting up to eat breakfast until one thing goes wrong to cause a huge fire. The images of the ones he lost poured into his head yet again, always there before he leaps into action.

He'd make sure that nothing of true value would be burned today. Not while he was on his way to stop it. For a quick second the man caught a glimpse of a blonde girl almost getting hit by the on coming truck. He wanted to say something to her but the fire he had to put out was all he could think about. His prayers of getting there faster were thrown into the sky, hoping it would reach god.

**Subject: Stephanie**

**"The Short Fused Sniper"**

Barely dodging the truck in a matter of seconds, Stephanie picks herself up from the floor. Landing on her butt wasn't part of what the young blonde wanted to do today before school. But life has a funny way of picking on her. "_Maybe it was my fault for not paying attention_" she whined as she rubbed her bruised bottom. Quickly snapping out of her little moment to realize that she had to go back inside the local pool she worked at. Forgetting your phone at the work place was never a smart idea for anyone. Especially in her case seeing as everyone there liked to snoop around and get any type of dirt they can.

All her friends were going on a camping trip in the afternoon. This left her alone for the entire week they were to be gone. That didn't faze her though, she knew it would happen and felt it was coming for a while now. Making it to her locker she felt a chill run down her spine as she opened it. Checking if someone was around that made her feel so uneasy. Alone, no one was around. She moved quick and grabbed the phone from where she placed it. Not a second later she ran as fast as she could out of the place to the outside. Little did she know there was someone lying on the floor in the near by closet, the persons skin was a color of grey.

Stephanie stopped running when she got outside to feel her phone move in her hand. It was a text message from Rebecca.

**Subject: Sarah**

**"The Noble Priestess"**

Sarah watched her friend text away while they waited for class to start. It had already begun to get annoying for her. The past day just replayed in her mind over and over again as the other girls clicking buttons kept getting louder. Usually the girl would be out saving someone's life at the moment but no one was out of his or her respective classrooms. There had been an announcement over the schools intercom that everyone needed to be in class immediately. Looking out the window was all she could do to zone out the noise. Classmates laughing about what they saw on TV the night before. The teacher reading his usual magazine, even though it was obvious that there were some type of pornographic images hidden within the magazine. Everything felt so 'Blah'…

She caught a glimpse of the schools "White Knight" on the rooftop. The image of him doing outrageous things for her club was something to look forward to. Zion had always tried to do the right thing even if he got humiliated during the process. A small giggle was let out unknowingly at the idea of him being a slave. Rebecca caught on and asked, "What are you thinking about?" as if she didn't know. The girl leaned in and poked Sarah in her arm trying to get a response.

"You'll see" Sarah said with a smile on her face.

**Subject: Geoffrey**

**"The Gun Hero"**

Having enough of the noise all around him, Geoffrey gets up from his seat and walks past the two girls behind him. He over heard the two talking about a surprise before exiting the room for good. Today was suppose to be the day that he gets to go home early due to most of his classes being canceled. But now he is being forced to sit in one classroom all day long so the principal can look good in front of the superintendant and the board of education. That won't stop him though. He needed to get home soon and would be damned if anything was going to stop him.

There is an important package waiting for him at his place. Something he was getting from a friend very far away. Walking out to the front of the school, ignoring the yells of the security guards, he walks home. Just as he turns the corner a cold wind blows right past him. Ice-cold chills ran through his body. Something obviously tried to tell him something.

xXx

A few hours later in the far west…

**Subject: Carmina**

**"The Lovable Spirit"**

Running to her gym class that was across the school. Carmina never really got used to changing in the locker rooms. She had to change in the restrooms on the far side of the school. This was what others had known her for in class. The sweet high spirited girl can befriend a scary looking man but super shy when it comes to changing in front of her peers. It didn't bug her though; she laughs it off and continues on with her life. Today was special to her and no one can change her mood no matter what. Dashing for the double doors she caught a glimpse of the clock. It felt like it was past 7 already.

Not paying attention to what was in front of her, she bumps into someone. Dazed a bit from the impact against the person. Not one to be rude to others though she apologized and ran off without looking at whom she bumped into. She can't stop for nothing right now. Someone was waiting for her at the gym to let her know about a certain subject. Her heart was racing.

**Subject: Albert**

**"The Loyal Enigma"**

The young man straightens his clothes up a bit from the impact he had. Blushing a bit from still feeling the small girls body up against his. Albert is never the type of guy to stay with naughty thoughts in his head. But today it crept into his mind slowly, it felt right for some reason. Reality snapped him out of it as a fellow classmate wearing a pink shirt passes by him. He knew her, mostly everyone did, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Again he failed to communicate with someone.

He had completely forgotten why he was in the hallway in the first place. He was supposed to patrol the halls and stop anyone who was still out. They either presented a hall pass or they were to be sent to the principal. Two girls slipped by him already. It wasn't acceptable. He had to stay focused on the task at hand or face the consequences of an incomplete job.

**Subject: Jill**

**"The Lonely Chemist"**

Jill had been beaten up recently. Still feeling the punches and kicks on her skin and bones. Tears drop from her eyes of the pain she had to endure. These were the moments she messed her mentor the most. Her touch, her smile, and her beautiful voice that soothed the teen's soul after the beatings she got. All Jill had was the pain remedy that was in the chemistry lab. The doctor had played around with medicine and herbs to make a drinkable pain reliever. "_I don't make these for profits. I make them for me and the people I care about_" the voice echoed in her head. She admired her for being the way she was passionate with her creation.

To follow her mentors lead, Jill does the same with her creations. Even though she has no one to care for at the moment. She makes it to the lab door and slowly works her way to the cabinet full of soda bottles. No one ever dares to drink them as the bottles are labeled with "deadly toxins" stickers. The teen takes out a bottle full of blue liquid and gulps it down quick. Its effects start up fast, making her feel light headed and cancels the pain. Limping over to the window and chair that belonged to her angel. She spots a figure flying by at a distance as she sits down to fall asleep on the table next to her.

**Subject: Ben**

**"The Wannabe"**

The skater boy loves to torment the security gaurds in the morning. Skating on the property was forbidden and this was his way of getting those fat assed excuses for security to get up and exercise. A few minutes go by as he finishes up the final lap around the school. Finally bored with the Cat & Mouse game, Ben skates off to the inner city of Los Angeles. There is bound to be something he can do there to fuel his urge to fly. Jumping off things and crossing gaps over rooftops were his favorite things to do. They made him feel alive. Hopping over a small can of tuna, he slipped and fell face first to the ground.

Rubbing his nose to make sure it was broken or bleeding, he picked himself up. His board had continued moving not to far away from him. Cursing the whole way to the board as loud as his lungs allowed him to. A noise was heard from a far that made him clinch his fist and grit his teeth. The one thing that always gets to him no matter the situation. A laugh. He turned to the source and found that it was a scary looking guy in a trench coat. His vibe screamed "I'll Kill YOU". Ben did not want to push himself into a fight that was obvious to him that he could not win. So he just skated off in the opposite direction towards the tall buildings.

**Subject: Jorge**

**"The Scarred Monster"**

His bag felt lighter somehow. Like he had forgotten something at home or he had some how gotten stronger that it feels light. Whatever the reason might be it wasn't important at the moment. The kid hitting his face on the floor reminded him of the competition coming soon to the dojo. All those faces he gets to hit with his training sword. It isn't allowed to hit the face but that didn't stop him from doing it or thinking about it. The images sickened him to the core, but it was still something that he wanted to do. Everyday was a struggle for him. Every time he sparred with someone besides his usual partner would get a bruise by his blade. Having the knowledge of the human anatomy in his head, hitting his opponent in an obvious open area is too good to pass up.

Looking up at the dojo as he walks right by it. He hopes that he gets a glimpse of the girl he holds close to his heart. It might just get him through the day as he tries to blend into the crowd known as high school. Which is impossible for him since he stands out a lot. No such luck though. Jorge just sighed heavily and continued walking towards the school.

**Subject: Yukiko**

**"The Samurai Goddess"**

Yukiko wanted to see if she could catch Jorge before he passed by the dojo. It was on his usual route to school of course. But the elders at the dojo kept her from leaving the inside due to the major over haul needed for the tournament. It was taking place in a couple weeks and it's the first time ever in the family dojo. They needed to get everything just right and make sure nothing is out of place. To Yukiko it was important of course, but she felt as they she should be at school. "_Why must it always be what they want of me_?". Her thought was soon broken by the sound of a gun being fired from a far.

Guns were something that only those who couldn't fight or those without any sort of honor used for easy kills. Jorge trained with them for a bit, it was something that bugged her about him. But the times have changed. It calls for some kind of knowledge on using the weapon. Yukiko brushed off the noise, as it was always something that happened around her neighborhood. She walked towards the man that kept her from going out to get her education.

xXx

The clock strikes 10:40 in the big apple…

**Subject: Patrick**

**"The Humble Knight"**

A field trip was always a great chance for students to relax and learn while on the go. It was something that the knight within Patrick was looking forward to. The new museum that opened up had an exhibit for medieval times. He knew a lot about the codes to being a true knight of those times. But to actually feel the things they used as weapons and armor gave him such a thrill. All his friends made fun of him during the whole way there. Little did he care, it was something he was passionate about and no one can take that from him. Feeling nervous about the odd looks he's getting from the girls he sneaks off. Unknown to him, someone was watching.

Finally getting the chance to be alone. Patrick made it to the exhibit without a problem or any followers. He walked around mesmerized by the artifacts that lay before him. Armors, Broadswords, Axes, Documents, Paintings, and other items filled the room. A little boys dream come true. After several minutes had gone by for him, Patrick decides to head back to the class. Someone had bound to have realized that he was gone by now.

**Subject: Rhys**

**"The Silent Warrior"**

Rhys let the young man separate from the rest of the class seeing as he wasn't suppose to be with them in the first place. The young man had recently been removed from the private school he was falsely living in. After bouncing around from place to place, Rhys just thought it might do for a bit. So now he snuck on the bus to get closer into the city. There is bound to be an apartment somewhere he can get into that isn't currently being used. Losing the class in the giant crowd he gave up looking for them and walked outside. There was nothing left to do but go look for any unoccupied apartments.

A man caught his attention as he descended the stairs leading to the museum. He had the weirdest smile on his face and a can of aerosol in his hand. Although it seemed odd, it wasn't all that weird in the big city. But that was someone else's problem. Rhys needed a place to crash and it wasn't just going to fall into his lap or easy to find.

**Subject: Martinus**

**"The Explosive Madman"**

Everyone kept giving him awkward looks as he walked to the local school. Maybe it was the scars that he had on his face or the way he smiled about the thoughts of his experiments. Whatever the reason may be for the stares he just ignored them and played with the lighter he kept in his pocket. The object kept him calm. After several minutes on the bus that took him near the school, Martin raced to the front of the school. Not really the type of person to get over excited about certain things like the regular people normally do. But this was a day of new experiments and new chemicals to toy around with. Its always great for a physicists son to follow his dads lead by making his own way into the world. And if that way is full of colorful explosions that he can make up with certain elements then that's something he wanted.

In the exact second he reached to open the front door a blonde woman opens it for him. She gives him a smile and steps aside for him to walk inside. He stares at her for a while, a beauty like her never actually appeared to him like this before. "Are you ok sir?" she said sweetly. This caused him to move closer to the girl. Unbearably close to the girl in fact that she walked back too far that she hit the wall. His face was inches away from hers; something told him that he needed to stop. He thanked her for the door and walked off

**Subject: Patricia**

**"The Fiery Model"**

Her heart had never beat against her chest so fast in her entire life. Was it the fact that he was looking into her soul with his eyes? It felt that way. Or maybe it was just the feeling a girl gets when a man corners a lady such as herself to the wall. Now wasn't the time to think about such things. She must get out of the school to her job as soon as possible. It was a models dream to get into the job she was offered and she didn't need to do much to get it either. So she got out of there and got into a cab as it was a sure bet to get her there quick. As she told the driver the address a small teen popped up in front of the cab and waved. All three of them felt a bit of awkwardness resting on top of them for a few seconds.

The young girl slowly got out of the way and allowed the cab to rush off. That was the second weirdest thing that happened to her today. Deep down she hoped that nothing else would weird her out for at least the rest of the day. But something told her that the weirdness was just starting.

**Subject: Emma**

**"The Hyperactive Gamer"**

The tiny girl wasn't expecting a cab to get in her way of sneaking around a certain crowd of men. Just her luck too, they spot her and call her over to them. She wasn't in the mood to be around the guys today of all days. They spent several minutes talking about strategies and gaming events. Her father was all she could think about as she talked with them about things that seemed important. It's the mans birthday today and all the girl wants to do is sneak out of school to get her hands on the perfect gift. Watching him open the gift was something to look forward to and have him hug her for the gift was also a bonus. She loved her father very much. He puts his life on the line everyday as one of the boys in blue. Everyday he goes out to stop crimes she fears he won't be coming back. This is why she wants today to go as smoothly as possible for both of them.

A text message pops up on her phone. It was from a friend she had several years ago that ended badly. Emma brought the message up on the screen to see what the girl had to say after so many years. "_**The time has come. I found him. Send me a reply if you want me to go further**_". She shivered with eyes wide open; it couldn't be what she thought it was. Her heart broke at the fact that her old friend still kept a promise even though they weren't friends. Hands still shaking from what she read, Emma brought it up and started to write back. The guys watched her with concern as they wondered what could turn the bubbly girl into such a mess.

**Subject: Aya**

**"The Distant Strategist"**

School was the farthest thing from the bookworms' head at the moment. On the other hand, she did promise her parents that she would go. Still lying in bed with nothing on but her underwear. She moved her head to the side so she can get a better look at the sorry excuse of an outfit her mother got her. The banging of a door can be heard through her wall. Must be a fighting couple or something for them to constantly bang on a door like that. The girl got up from bed and got dressed in her usual schoolgirl clothes. Even though the girl had no respect for her parents she had to keep a promise. But every time she tried to move her thoughts from topic to topic the more it came back to one thing. Its been her number one goal in life for over 10 years now.

Finally after all this time it's been under her nose and she didn't even realize it. The banging sounds got louder and louder as she stared directly into her computer screen. Screams start to fill the air. She places her hand on the screen, as if she were drawn to it some how. Her phone vibrates erratically on her bed and the screams are now coming from the walls. Irritated from the noises she picks up her phone to see three calls from her parents and a text from Emi. Completely ignoring the calls, she opens the text. "_**Do it**_". A smile forms on her face as she texts back "_**His name is Zion**_". When she pressed send the banging suddenly started on her door.

xXx

Around the country people have started attacking each other. Those who were attacked became sick, spreading the madness.

Zion heard the screams coming from the inside of the school. He charged to the side of the roof so he can get a look at what was going on. All that he can think of was some poor kid having a gun and going on a shooting spree. What was really going on made that scenario look like a picnic compared to the reality. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing at the moment. Students and teachers were ripping each other apart, blood and flesh everywhere. The young man dashed for the door leading to the stairway. He had to get to Sarah and Rebecca as fast as he could before they were hurt. Everyone in the school went wild in fear, friends and teachers pushing anyone they bump into not caring what happens to the person they once called friend or student.

From the stairs Zion watches as all of the chaos. Two students have cornered another student in a corner. The poor kid only had a broom to defend himself against the two. In fear, the kid tosses the broom as a stall tactic but fails miserably and it flies right over the two. It left him wide open for the two other students to tackle him and sink their teeth into his flesh. He screamed from the pain with all his might, as it was too much for him. They just kept peeling him apart. Soon they boy stopped screaming and twitching, he was gone.

Vomit seeped up to Zion's throat but he pushed it back down. He picked up the broom and broke it half with his foot. This provided him with a weapon to stab anyone that tried to get near. "_Sarah where are you_?"

She was in the middle of the school trying to find her friend. Rebecca had gotten up to use the bathroom before this started happening. Sarah had tried to save some of the students from getting killed but the attackers were too strong. They are abnormally strong, even the skinny looking ones were able to tackle the biggest of jocks. It killed her to watch everyone around her get brutally attacked liked this. But finding Rebecca and getting out of the school was more important now. "Why is this happening?" she let out while running towards the gym. It had to be empty by now, she could get a chance to breathe without having to worry about getting killed by whatever this was.

Her hopes were crushed at the sight of all the bodies on the floor. Blood flowing out of them, their intestines sticking out of them, arms and legs scattered about. Unlike Zion she couldn't hold back her vomit and let it out. She heard a male voice calling out to her but couldn't make it out. Familiar and yet not someone she can place. Feeling dizzy, she looks around to find the source of the yelling to find the bully from the day before. He didn't have on his clothes except for a pair of boxers. God only knows why that is but right now it wasn't something she wanted to know.

The bully was surrounded by a group of students slowing limping to him. He kicks them back if they got close enough to try anything. All Sarah could do was watch from a far, too queasy to try anything. He may have been a jerk but even a bully deserves to live. She built up enough strength to move her feet little by little towards the near by closet. There had to be a weapon of some sort inside she can use to keep them at bay. Before she could even open the door a scream flies into her ear. The guy was tackled by one of them and pinned him against the wall so the others can get to him. Each one of the attackers jumps in and start to tear the flesh right off his bones. Sarah felt sick watching in horror as he was actually being eaten alive right in front of her. One of them seemed familiar to her, his glasses were broken and skin missing from his face. It didn't come to her though. Giving up on the door she just ran out and once again began to search for lost friend.

_**I had to end it like that haha. I had fallen asleep last night trying to finish this up. The next chapter will feature the rest of them figuring out how to survive and making sense of it all. Now the music is optional just so you all know, figured I would try to help you all out. I know there are some gaps in the stories but those are to be filled out for the future. I hope I did right to your OCs for this chapter…if I didn't I'm sorry and I will get better. So please Read, Review, and Reload your guns.**_


	6. Helping The Dead Sleep

**Sorry this took so long to update. Thats what happens when work and family take up your time haha.** **So please forgive me and try to enjoy the latest installment, also please note that I will be updating more frequently. Hopefully :P **

Helping The Dead Sleep

With everyone acting chaotic or suicidal outside of her office, Ms. Rios has no choice but to let free her caged animals and run for her car. The screams fill her ears as she runs towards her SUV that was parked across the street. Luckily her equipment wasn't touched for she needed them now more then ever. Quickly removing her bow and arrows from the car to use right away for she was surrounded. Around ten of the grey skinned civilians stumbled over to her car. This didn't faze her at all; calmly she pulls back an arrow and lets it fly. One of the walkers falls to ground as more followed from the arrows that continued to be fired. Only four left to get rid of on the opposite side of the car. She grabs the machete that rests right next to the driver's seat and slowly heads for the remaining four. Driving the sharp blade straight down through the skull of one of them. Kicks it off so she can retrieve it from the grip its head had on it so she can cut the one next to her. This time she cut through its neck so the head comes right off. The remaining two was disposed of in the same manner. With more about to crowd her she decides to run into her car and drive away from this craziness. She was here to heal things not to take the lives that came to her everyday looking for help. Just as she turns on her car she spots the high school from her rear view window. Deep down she wanted to go and help anyone that might still be alive in that school. Her car became overrun with a huge mob as she fought the urge to runaway.

Inside the school three girls ran for their lives towards the parking lot. The tiny black haired girl took the bat she was carrying and swung at the attacker in front of her. A sound of blood hitting the floor and a skull cracking puts the girl in a bad mood. It made all the girls sick to even fight off the crazy things but for them to survive they had to. The two blondes stop in front of a red car so they can catch their breath. They have been running for a long time and it's getting to them awfully fast. But they won't be resting for long as the car gets overrun from all sides. The three girls run up to the top of the car and try to avoid the hands. "What are we going to do Grace?" said the tiny girl next to her. She heard the question but all she could think of is all the faces that were underneath her feet. The tall blonde looks around and spots a familiar face running around in the school through the windows. She lets out an evil grin and turns toward the two behind her. Grabbing the hands of both the girls and holds them to her chest. "I will never forget the gift you girls gave me today" Grace then shoves both the girls off the car. This gave her the opening she needed to head back into the school. The screams of her two lackeys fill the air; both curse her name as they slowly get eaten.

Inside the school Zion rushes down to the first floor of the four floored building that was full of fighting students. He killed what he needed to, blood on his clothes are proof of that. As he hits the last step someone bumps into him. Quickly raising his stick to stab what it was he realized whom it was. The teen held her arms up to her face to hopefully block the attack headed her way. "Rebecca?" she let down her arms and glanced at her attacker. It was her friend; she jumped with joy and hugged him to the ground. She bounced on his lap as he sat up to hug her in return but proved to be quite difficult as her bouncing was making him blush. He put on a smile and placed his hand on her head to reassure her that he was happy to see her alive. Rebecca began to turn red as she realized what she must have been doing to him. His eyes met hers, they glowed a bit, and it is something that always got to her ever since she had known him. Before any of them could say something a growl comes from behind the girl.

Rebecca quickly responds to this and covers Zion's mouth with her hand and keeps him pinned to the floor. The slow moving teen walks right by them and into a locker. She lets go of the young mans mouth and slowly gets off him so they can get to a safe distance. They both slowly crept into the empty classroom near the stairs trying really hard not to make a single sound.

Slowly closing the door behind her, Rebecca turns around and slides down the door to sit on the floor. She looks over to Zion who is just standing by the window scanning the scene around them. "Can we talk or are we just taking a break?" she asked hoping he had some sort of plan. All he could do was face her and shrug his shoulders only to disappoint her. Different ideas of what was going on passed through his mind. Was this a disease, magic, or just what happens to the earth after science gets involved. How did this start? Is it happening all over the world or is it just in their state? His family popped into his head, were they doing well with this crisis?

"Do you want to know what I learned so far?" the girl snapped him out of his thoughts. She sat on the floor playing with her phone trying to keep busy.

Zion caught on and knelt down to meet her at eye length. "Let me hear it"

She got on her knees and held out her phone that had pictures she took. "Well first off…these things can't really see all to well. They react to sounds like a bat or something I don't know about that stuff. And look at this" she changes from picture to picture and stops on one. "The people who get bitten and don't get shredded to bits actually become one of them. So its like…you know…dead people walking"

"Why did you take pictures of this stuff?" he looked a bit disturbed by her shots

"I had to. It is something that actually needs to be recorded for research. We might need to refer to these things in the future" her face showed off pride to her actions.

"Ok. So they can't see and swarm a single sound. Then if you get bitten by 'Them' you turn into one" Zion stood up and returned to the window.

"Why 'Them'? It seems more like zo-" one of 'Them' bursts through the door and gripped Rebecca to the floor. Zion runs towards her but right as he grabs onto the things shirt another one rushes him. He lets go of the one on top of her and grabs the one that grabs him. Its teeth are inches from his face; the breath coming from its mouth had a foul smell. Rebecca had the same problem but she was pinned to the ground. Holding him up with her hands but it was no use as it was closing in with its abnormal strength. She could make out Zion saying something about hitting the head so she began to knee it in the groin.

"You have got to be kidding me" Zion yelled trying to get loose of the dead kids grip.

"What? It's a HEAD!" she yells back at him

Zion quickly twists his arms and around the arms of the dead person and snaps its elbows from its sockets. Causing it to lose the grip it had on him. He then snapped the things neck so it would stop from trying to bite him. Turning to Rebecca, he grabbed the stick he laid down on a table and stabbed her assailant right through its skull. The tip of the wooden stake is inches from her face. The blood from its brain falls from the tip onto her face. Zion kicks it off her and helps her to her feet, realizing that he put blood on her face he cleaned her up. The action warmed the young girl up on the inside.

"We need to find Sarah. Do you know where she could be right now?" finishing up the last bit of blood on her face. She nods no slowly looking away from him, finally being alone with him made her forget about her best friend. After all that's been going on she still thought of having him to herself like this would give her a chance to make him hers. But then again she had family and friends who were probably dying outside of the school plus the ones that were in the school. She felt sick, was it humane to think of her needs and wants when hell is now on earth. There was no better time to try something with him. This was the only time to act, there might not be a tomorrow and if that was true she had to strike. His hands found their way to his shoulders and he looked into here eyes. "Hey…everything is going to be fine. We will find her and get out of here alive" he said softly trying to reassure her. She couldn't take it anymore and just leapt to his lips. He was caught off guard to her actions and just stood there while she kissed his lips. His lips tasted sweet to her, she wanted more so she placed her arms around his neck. Giving into what she wanted from this he held her and returned the kiss. Around the halls and just outside the broken doors were the dead moving in ever so closely to them. The sounds of the other survivors dying or fighting 'Them' off were nothing but a silent wind to them at the moment.

Loud tapping sounds can be heard storming down the hallway. The walking dead slowly turn to the sound as it runs by them quickly. It rushes through and makes it to the stairs only to find a big group moving towards a room. It was none other then Grace, she was wearing tap shoes since her heels broke while running into the drama clubroom. The fact that she wanted to reach Zion on the second floor where she saw him last is what kept her going. And she wasn't about to lose him cause those things were crowding a room near the stairs. Maybe if she got into the room and helped whom ever was in the room she could use them to search the upper floors for him. With that idea now set, Grace jumps through the crowd without a scratch and rolls into the room. She looks over the classroom to find two classmates kissing. How could they be doing that in a time like this? But when she saw who the two were she yelled "WHAT THE FUCK!"

xXx

Across the schoolyard Sarah can feel something has gone wrong inside the school. But she couldn't focus on that right now seeing as she was surrounded by a group of 'Them'. After running outside from the gym she had gotten stuck in the courtyard to fend off the things by herself. She had found a knife from one of the dead students who were fighting the dead but lost. Minutes after trying to survive alone she began to tire her own body out from cutting the corpses, with every cut she gave they still kept coming. All she could do now was run and stab to prevent her self from getting caught and hopefully killing the crowd around her. It worked until a group cornered her into the side of the building.

She was exhausted from all the running and just leaned back onto the wall. Taking in deep breaths that might be her last breaths alive. The girl got up and flung her knife straight into the head of the nearest corpse and just laughed. This was it, the group was to end her life and she will join her probably dead family and friends in the after life. She took in one last breath and closed her eyes as the group grabbed her body and slowly brought their heads in for a bite. After all the things she has seen play out around her the hope she once about the world has crushed her faith in life. this was to be her sweet relief from the horror that was now surrounding her. A minute has gone by the girl she opens her eyes to see why she wasn't being chewed up. The heads of the corpses were embedded with arrows and pinned to the wall around her.

From a distance a woman in a white coat runs up to her and starts looking her over from top to bottom. "Are you hurt?" her accent was noticeable and her tone told Sarah that she was calm and caring. Sarah had thought that the kindness in others had vanished from what she witnessed. But this woman went out of her way to save her and even came close to make sure she wasn't harmed. "Excuse me miss. Please try to follow this arrow point" she did as she was told. The woman smiled and placed her hand on her hips. The vibe she let out was that of a nurturer or an older sister. Sarah was pulled in by the woman's aura and finally let her self go from the wall. "Now for having helped you I expect a payment" the Latin woman just stood there looking down at the corpses around the teen.

"A payment?" Sarah's new found hope soon shattered at those words.

"Yes" The woman gets down on one knee to examine the bodies. "You see I just want one simple thing from you"

Sarah could feel her sadness growing. Did she really just save her to get some sort of payment? "Like what" she let out nervously.

"I want you to fight until you can't no more. Don't give up just cause it looks like you cannot win. If you can do this for me then I will be grateful. Even though you should be doing this for yourself…it would be nice to know that you can at least keep this payment to me" she stood back up and with a stern look on her face walked over to Sarah. Before Sarah could speak a window had broken not to far from them by a chair. They looked towards the newly open window and spotted three teens working their way out of the school. Sarah recognized all three and ran to meet up with them. The doctor picked up her arrows and quickly followed behind the young girl to her friends. Feeling as though all the things she cared for was crashing down all around her, she had found hope in humanity as her friends were ok and a sweet doctor saved her life.

"Zion! Rebecca!" Sarah called out to her friends so they could spot her. The two quickly look over to the sound of Sarah's voice and run to her. They had finally found each other after running through the school for hours. Both Rebecca and Sarah hugged each other and talked super fast that the others were stumped at what they were even talking about. Zion moved his head to spot the doctor with a bow in hand, he recognized her from the day before. "Lady Rios. I am good you made it here in one peace" he gave her a nod and she smiled back at him. Sarah broke free from Rebecca and hugged the doctor for a good second. "Thank you sooo much Big Sis. I thought I was a goner for sure back there and you saved me more then just once." Tears formed in her eyes as she separated from her newfound mentor to hug her old one. "It was no problem. Zion what will you do now? I came cause I still owe you for last night. Oh and please just call me Alis" she moved towards the young man. He could only move his head at the moment so he turned it slightly and called out to the girl behind him.

"Grace" That name sent chills down Sarah's spine

"We are heading out. Do you think you can behave until we get you home?" Zion felt the girl ball up her hands into a fist on his back. So he tried to hold her that way she wouldn't try to kill the blonde girl.

"Yes darling. Lets just go before 'They' come after us" the girl looked over at the two and could see the hatred inside of Sarah's eye.

"Fine. Alis please lead the way" Sarah released him from her grasp before shooting a look at Grace. The three teens and adult quickly ran through the open field towards the school entrance. Groups of surviving teens were on their way to the exit as well with a giant group of 'Them' following behind them. The SUV was right in front of the school so they had to run right through the mob of corpses.

The small group forced their way through the horde. Clothes were ripped and pulled as the dead locked their fingers on what they could grab. They were inches from the SUV as a bus passes through the front gate and clears a path for them as it does. "This is our chance" Zion cleared a small opening for everyone to get through to the opening the bus created. Alis, Sarah and Zion make it through the gap all right but both Rebecca and Grace fell behind. "Alis get the car started. Sarah keep 'Them' away from the car" He tried his best to not sound like he was bossing them around. He ran back to help the girls from the mob that slowly surrounded them. Grace had been pinned to the ground as Rebecca was trying to keep the others at a distance from herself. Zion found himself in the same situation, as half the school seemed to be outside and in his way. The two girls back at the car were in no better condition for they had to keep them at bay and try to start a car. Alis had to keep getting out in order for her to have a moment enough to get the keys in while Sarah struggled to push back the dead from the car doors. More and more kept creeping outside towards the sounds of the moans and screams of the women being pinned down.

Zion is only a few feet away from Rebecca, but then she did something unexpected of her. She got an opening and ran to Grace who had a pair of teeth centimeters from her skin. Grace had tried her hardest to hold the thing back but failed and now she was going to get bitten and live a fate crueler then death. Rebecca tackled the body with all her strength. It was enough force to push it off the blonde but too much that the girl rolled with the corpse. Rebecca could feel something grab her leg as she tried to stand up from the floor. It then turned to pain. The thing she tackled has bitten down hard into her thigh. The high-pitched scream spread into the ears of the other dead, most of them crept to the source. Grace got up to try and help her savior but to no success. They had crowded her to the point of no access. She could hear them eating at her through the screams. Zion makes it through the crowd and could only watch as the girl looks over to him. He makes out the whispers that escape her mouth before the life escapes her body. A pain hits his heart and his head; the realization caves over him like an avalanche. But he couldn't dwell on it for long he had to do what she asked. Sarah had been watching from a far the whole time. She became numb, nothing in her body would respond to her brain but the tears that fell from her face. She wanted to help her. She could save her best friend from those things if she could just move.

He hated to admit it but the girl had caused an opening for them to leave the area and quick. Alis had started the car; she takes her bow and fires every arrow she had to clear away for the two teens running towards the car. Zion rushed towards Sarah who still stood frozen in front of the car. "We can still save her" she sobbed. A crazed look has taken over her face. Her eyes full of denial with the face of desperation to back it up made him feel sorry for her. "There is nothing we can do Sarah" calmly putting his hand on her shoulder. "BULLSHIT" she ran towards the crowd that now focused on her instead.

Before she could make it far Zion pulled her back and dragged her to the car. "LET ME GOOOOOO! SHE CAN BE SAVED! NOOOOO" kicking and screaming the whole way. 'They' walked closer to the screams from the girl. Alis got out of the driver seat and helped the young man get the girl into the car. Grace had already placed herself in the back of the car away from the others. The doctor gestured for Zion to drive so she can calm the girl down. With all doors closed, the man started to run over the crowd while heading in reverse. Stepping on the gas he runs over the bodies and rushes off to the exit. In the back Alis is holding poor Sarah in her arms. The girl cries her eyes out for her lost friend "WHY?...WHY DID…WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE AND THAT STUPID BITCH GETS TO LIVE?". The statement hurt Grace. She knew that it was her fault that the girl was killed but it wasn't something she wanted to be announced. She just stares off into the distance from her window, letting the crying girl takes shots at her as she cried.

After a few minutes on the road Zion came to a stop, a roadblock of crashed cars blocked his path. He didn't want to go around since it would take hours to get to his destination. Walking was out of the question since most of his team was mentally unstable. There was a faint sound of gunfire coming from the other side of the wreckage. He wanted to go check it out but thought against it since the people shooting might be hostile and shoot them too. A shopping outlet parking lot was his only choice to getting across it may take awhile to get around but it would be faster then taking the long way.

It was difficult to get across and the only sounds heard were of the SUV moving cars out of the way. The dead weren't anywhere in sight. Bodies lying on the floor, cars just abandoned, survival kits and camping equipment scattered throughout the floor. There was no sign of life outside or inside any of the stores or cars around them. It was a total graveyard. A brief moment of peace shrouded over the survivors so they took in what they could until they had to fight again.

After getting through the maze of cars that was the parking lot, Zion came across the shooter of the gunshots he heard a while back. A young man with a pistol and shovel as well as an older man using axes to kill off the dead. He could just drive by and leave them to their fates but he wasn't about to let someone else die that could still be saved. "Stay here" he told the girls as he parked the car away from the mob that came after the two men.

"Hey!" the older man threw an axe to Zion

He takes the axe and cuts off the head right from the throat of one of 'Them' "Hey there. Thought I might help putting the dead to sleep"

The young man in a long sleeve collar shirt and blue jeans quickly hit skull after skull. He nodded his head in approval of Zion's action. He took out his gun and fired three shots to drop three more bodies.

"The Remington 1911 R1" Zion grabbed the gun from the guys hand and examined it. The young man was shocked by the action and a bit upset but the horde didn't give him a chance to react. Zion hasn't held a gun for a while so he savored every second it was in his hand and felt its weight. "7" he aimed the gun with both hands and fired all shots into the heads of 7 of 'Them'. The clip was empty so he handed it back to its owner and threw his axe at the nearest walker. "Sorry I just wanted to use it for a bit. What's your name?"

"Geoffrey" he mumbled as he reloaded his pistol

The older man in the fire fighters outfit takes the axe back from the corpse and starts wailing on the remaining walkers. Head after head is tossed into the air; he then traps his axes in the last one. "Fuck! Come on!" the body moves closer to him and grabs his head with both his its hands. "I can use some help here fuckers!" he yelled while it got too close for comfort. Before it took his head an arrow pierced its head and its eyeball popped out to hit the man in the face. "AW WHAT THE FUCK!" he threw up after a few seconds of making gagging sounds.

Zion looked over to see it was Sarah who had shot the arrow and Alis standing behind her showing the girl how to fire it. "LET'S GO ASSHOLES"

"You guys can join us if you want" he said walking back to the car.

"Fuck that shit" the fireman growled. Geoff just looked at the young man in front of him and followed. "I need to pick up something at my home and check up on my family" he had to let Zion know something else "And I will be fine after that unless I get something in return for my services"

The fireman got ready to leave them but caught a glimpse of the girls riding in the back of the car. It couldn't be helped; he had to go with them.

"We need to head for my house and then I'll pay you with an item. Also…" Zion turned around and pointed at the fireman. "I am the leader. If you can't obey then-" a car rams by the group and hits an entire group of 'Them' that formed behind the car. This caught everyone off guard especially the self-pronounced leader. A longhaired blonde girl crawls out of the wreckage and slaps on a big smile.

"So which of you wants to pay me back for saving your asses" she limps over to the car. "I will" Zion sighed "_Why me_?".

They all got in the car and drove off to an abandoned house not to far from them. Sarah stretched after getting out of the car "Finally home".

**Note that this revolved around the FL group only. Yes. The groups will be getting their own chapters** **from here on out. Read, Review, and Reload your guns.**


	7. Easy Come, Easy Go

**Thanks for waiting haha. I would like to thank all of the reviewrs that like this so far. It means a lot that you do. **

**And I know that the whole scene with Zion and Rebecca was random but I wanted to give the girl something before I brutally killed her off. And Stephanie was the girl at the end, she didn't want a payment. She just said it to be funny.**

**Ok. With that out of the way here we go...**

Easy Come, Easy Go

Still in her gym uniform Carmina runs through the halls of her school trying her best not to get killed. It was just a while ago she was looking forward to talking to her secret crush about how she feels. And now the crazed flesh eaters that stormed in the school are eating him. She feels alone in this world. Everyone she meets just runs right by her not even giving her a second glance. Even the usual perverts of the school just run by without trying to take advantage. It starts to get to her quick; being alone in this hell isn't something she could handle. But she is broken from her train of thought by one of 'Them'. The thing grabs her shirt and pulls her towards it for a bite. She lets out a scream and gives it a mean left hook cracking the skull of her attacker easily. Another one grabbed her from behind and aimed for her exposed neck. She caught on quick and held it's held back with her hands but it just got closer and closer. "Someone please" she whispered.

A grunting noise came from the corpse and its weight just got lighter. The grip it had on her loosened then it was off her completely. It fell to the floor still giving off a moan, as it seemed to die slowly. Carmina slowly turned around to find a small knife had been stabbed into its head. She looked over to her savior; it was a guy in khaki slacks and blue shirt. The black cap he wore covered his face a bit so she couldn't make out whom it really was. But she didn't care it was someone who saved her life and cared enough to help. She ran into him and gave him a hug repeating the words 'Thank You' over and over again. The young man just stood there not knowing what to do or say at the moment. He moved his hat and just spoke out two words "No…Problem"

The girl giggled and pulled away from him. She could tell that he was extremely shy at the moment. He gripped his police baton and asked, "Are you…armed?"

Carmina lifted up her hands and smiled "Nope. But if you want we can go to my locker near the science classroom on the second floor that holds my weapons". The young man felt nervous at her reply but nodded to her as he walked by her. "The names Albert…Al would be fine too".

She couldn't help but giggle again. The girl ran in front of him and gave him a quick wink "I'm Carmina…nice to meet ya"

The chaos around them made things oddly uncomfortable while they ran to the lockers. Kids killing other kids, teachers letting the students die as they ran to their cars, even the school nurse had run away. But not all was lost; other classmates were fighting back and taking care of fellow classmates. This gave the two teens hope of surviving if some sort of humanity was still out there. They make it to the lockers without any trouble.

"Oh goodie! No one touched it!" she skipped to the locker that looked like a janitors closet. Albert had thought she had a gun or something in her school locker but what could she have hidden in a locker like that. She opened it and tossed out various items from the locker and pulled out to long items covered in sheets.

"Hold these will ya" she said cheerfully. All he could do is hold them and try to guess what they were. So while she was rummaging through the locker he felt the things in his arms and guessed to what they were. But before he could even take a guess she popped back up and took them off his hands. The girl had unwrapped them to reveal a katana with a sheath and hilt completely white. And a bo-staff that was completely blue as if it was made of water. The girl placed the straps she pulled out of the locker and strapped the weapons to her.

"Ok…NOW I'm armed" she unsheathed her blade. Albert felt a bit intimidated by the girl but knew it was his job to cover her. As they walked towards the way they came an explosion erupts from behind them.

A girl screams from that direction. They both run towards the source to find a large group of 'Them' surrounding a girl in a pink shirt. She seems hurt by the look on her face "H…ellllp" was all she could say before collapsing onto a table. Albert leapt into action and cracked one of the things skulls with his baton. Carmina took action soon after him and cut right through them with her katana. She was quick, the numbers lessened as they both took out the group with great speed. Albert gripped his chest a bit before he slowly walked up to the unconscious girl. The perky girl next to him took note of it but decided to bring it up later.

More began to pour in from the halls; the explosion must've been a signal for 'Them'. Albert gave Carmina a look and went off to fight alone. She didn't object to the idea seeing as she had a job to do with the girl on the table.

Albert had to buy them some time so he took his baton and shoved it into the mouth of one of the walking corpses. He removed it and cracked it skull with one quick motion dropping it dead. One came at him so he punched it in its rib hard enough to stagger it a bit for him to hit it in face with a roundhouse kick. It flew out the window and landed on its head. Quickly taking his baton to hold one of 'Them' in a way so it won't bite him a pain shoots up his body. He lets go of the grip and falls to one knee, it took control of him and blood soon filled his mouth. "Al look out!" Carmina yelled as two came after him from the side. He took the only action he could so he shoved his foot into one of attacking bodies' chest and used all his strength to toss it out the window. Rolling backwards as the body flew out the window he regained some of his stamina. There were only two left at the moment so he used the tactic that seemed to work at the time. He moved behind the nearest walker and grabbed its shirt to make it easier for him to toss him closer to the window. The other corpse took its steps forward; he used his baton to set them both up for a single blow. He jump kicked one when both were in line causing both to fly right out the window.

The area was clear for now, Albert limped towards the two women and sat down on a chair. He took in a deep breath before looking over to the girl that was watching over the sleeping one. She shook her head letting him know that she wasn't awake or injured in any sort of way. With that he loosened up a bit and let his body relax for at least a second. Carmina double-checked the girl just in case she might have missed something. But there was nothing on the girls body but bruises, it made her wonder what type of girl she was if she had that many bruises on her body. She stopped at her face and noticed a bit of blood so she cleaned it off but in doing so she leaned a bit too close to the girls face. The girl squirmed a bit and placed her arms around Carmina's neck. The teen was too shocked to move and was afraid of what might happen if she moved away. The girl in pink smiled at the smell of the woman in front of her and opened her eyes a bit. She couldn't make out whom it was but she knew it had to be her mentor or wished it were. So she moved in for a kiss and got to taste the sweet lips she always wanted to kiss. Something felt odd to her so she opened her eyes more and realized it was some else entirely.

The look on her face was of pure shock and the color was bright red. The girl in pink slowly moved back from her and stood up from the table. Carmina had been immobilized by the action that it still took its time sink into her head.

"Um…I'm sorry…are you ok? I'm Jill by the way. And you are?" She said while blushing. "I'm Albert…and…that girl…is…Carmina" the girl jumped in shock from the man that she hadn't noticed was there. She looked him over and could tell that he was in pain by something. Quickly rummaging through the cabinets she pulled out a bottle filled with a red liquid and placed the tip on Albert's lips. "Drink it" without letting him reply she poured it down his throat. The drink had lessened the pain and gave him a boost of energy while returning to him his lost vitality.

He took the bottle and observed it "What was that?"

"I call it Vita-Pro. It can bring back your lost energy and give you that extra boost to fight off any opponent. Plus it doesn't have a bad side effect…that will get you killed…maybe" She mumbled the end so Albert wouldn't catch on but he did.

"What?" he stood up quick

"What did you do to him?" Carmina finally snapping out of the frozen state asks from a far.

"Lets not worry about the possibilities and worry about what we are going to do to get out of L.A. alive. You can bet that the government will be setting up checkpoints around the state if this isn't happening around the world that is" she opens up a door to a storage room and starts to pack up chemicals and more bottles of various colored liquids into a bag. "So Alby and Mina. Do you mind if I tag along?" the last thing she took from inside the room was a long staff covered with angel wings carved around it.

Albert nodded in approval "Its just Al by the way"

The three walked out of the classroom to find nothing but silence. Not one sound can be heard which gives the three an uneasy feeling. They head for the stairs and silently walk down the steps so nothing is lured to them.

Making it to the first floor without running into anything gave them hope to getting out of the school alive. But things don't always play out like they hope; a loud crash can be heard from the outside. They run towards the front door and Albert kicks it open to find out why the school seemed empty. The entire school had somehow filled the entire area outside of the place. Students and teachers were heading for any vehicle that can be used as a way to escape. While the dead creep up behind them to get a free meal as the living try to get in their cars. The three look at each other and decide to help in any way they can for they too needed a way out of the city. Jill took out three bottles full of green liquids.

"Just drink it and go" she commanded them before handing them the bottles and drinking her own. They followed suit and ran towards the mob.

xXx

Streets are filled with bodies and crazed citizens killing anything that moved around them. So he skated as fast as his feet and board allowed him to go. Passing right by all the horror that filled the downtown area of L.A. Ben had no idea that he would have to survive an apocalypse before he went to bed last night. Maybe the usual day of lying to himself and his friends about whom he really is but not this. This was too much even for him to get a grip on let alone live through. Having people shoot at him or try to eat his flesh has been proven to be rather difficult. He turned into an alleyway to find three of 'Them' waiting at the end. "Shit yo"

He got off his board before he crashed into the three. He kicked his board up into his hands and looked it over. The metal he placed around the board to keep it from breaking has proven to be useful as a blunt object. He gripped it in his hands then rushed towards the three to finish them quick. Blow after blow to the head dropped the walkers to the ground lifeless.

"That's right bitches! Ya can't keep this man cornered!" he got back on his board and rushed off to where ever his random sense of direction leads him. He can't go back home cause no one is there at the moment to check on. So he is just skating on a whim to try and find a place to be or at least a safe place to hide. And just as he turns a corner he bumps into someone he didn't expect to run into.

"It's you" they both said at the same time.

Ben had bumped into the same guy he had met not too long ago. The creepy guy in the trench coat, but this time he was holding a bloody broomstick. Even though he felt that weird aura again this time Ben decided to speak up. "Yo"

"Either you move or I will make you" the man said as he gripped the stick in his hand.

"Aye man, chill out. Just wanna let you know that-" he kicked his board into his hand and swung it in one fast motion. But only came in contact with his arm since the guy stopped it with not much effort. He forced the weapon from its owner and looked it over while keeping the young man back with his stick. Ben just moved around him like a child trying to get his toy back from a bully.

"Come oooooooooooon! Give me back my board!" desperately trying to get it back

"Funny. You were going to strike me down a minute ago but now you can't even get to your precious weapon" the man just tossed his board behind him and walks away. "I have someone to get to. Now leave me"

"Fuck that!" the teen runs for his board and catches it. He turns to find his foe had already disappeared from the area. Pissed off, he jumps on a car to scan the area for a sign of where he might have gone. Not much can be seen over the buildings and car wrecks, but he catches a glimpse of the guys' trench coat before it disappears behind a building. With that he jumps off the car and runs right after him "You ain't getting away dawg"

Speed mattered in this chase. Ben took the advantage of his board and sped through the sidewalks. He managed to catch up to the guy to watch him run up some stairs to a large building sitting above the hill it was on. It had to be some sort of temple or dojo he thought. Ben sprung into action, running up the stairs to get right behind that guy and take him out. When he gets to the top he finds a large group of the dead attacking a small group of old guys and a young girl. The guy he chased went straight in and started taking out some of the dead with his stick. Ben wasn't about to let that guy show him up so he jumps into the fight as well.

Both the men strike the horde of 'Them' with full force. The girl yells out to the two men as she slices through the oncoming swarm. "Jorge! You need to stop the ones that are heading for the inside". A small group stumbles to the screaming women and children inside the dojo. Ben and the now named Jorge get by the crowd to try to put a stop to the oncoming horde. One managed to grab a child and pull the tiny body to the floor. He squirmed underneath the dead man its teeth getting closer to the soft flesh. Its saliva drips onto the poor child's clothes sticking it to his skin. The kid closes its eye shut to and screams from the top of its lungs hoping it didn't bite down.

No pain was felt but the pressure of its body on top of the kid. Jorge kicks the body off the kid and silently orders the kid to run away. The infant can tell that it was struck in the head to prevent it from biting. Waiting to make sure the kid had gone, Jorge made his way to a box full of tools and found a flashlight and a hammer. It would have to do since his stick has become completely useless. Taking his place next to the skater boy, the young man spins both weapons around in his hands. "Ready?"

Ben just laughs and charges for the three nearest them. He pulls off a handstand on his board in front of one of 'Them' and winds up. After a few seconds lets go and lunges foreword with an upwards kick to its face, using the momentum to drag the body to the floor and landing right on its skull. The cracking sound and feel of its chunks explode didn't effect him as much as he thought it would. He then swings his board to smack the head of another corpse to drop it. The opening allowed him to impale the board into its skull and drag it to the floor with all his might. The last one made its attempt to attack but failed to do so. This allowed him to trip the thing in order for him to brutally bash its head in with his board.

Jorge had more to deal with but with his uses of the two short-range weapons the things were being disposed of quick. The flashlight proved to be useful by luring the dead into the hammer. He gripped one with the flashlight and hammered the skull until it popped open. Two more charged in for a kill. He threw his hammer into the skull of one and used the flashlight to hold him in a lock. Positioning him to lean in forward, he rammed the walker straight into the wall. After a few hits it stopped moving so he ran to pick up his hammer. The remaining five had taken the opening from his retrieval and lunged forward. Hitting the closest one with the bud end of the flashlight, it stumbled back. Jorge took the chance to hit it with his hammer; it hit hard enough to drive the weapon deep into the skull. But this left him weaponless against four of 'Them'.

Ben was busy taking care of the other three that sprung in to even notice that his nemesis was being surrounded. The young man could only stall for time until he had an opening to get to a weapon of some sort. But before he even thought of a plan one of 'Them' had been cut in half from behind.

"Don't you dare!" The young girl ripped through it like it was paper. She flinched at the blood pouring out of it. She fought away the thought from her brain and charged at the others. Hitting one with her hilt it moved back a bit allowing her to thrust her sword into its stomach. Turning the sword upwards to slice it in half as she moves it up. Then she quickly jumped behind the next one and drives her blade down its entire body while falling. With only one left she takes her blade and cuts the dead body into four different directions. The body parts slide off each other very slowly then fall to the ground when she sheathes her blade.

"I'm grateful Yukiko" Jorge turned to check up on his stalker to find that he finished off the things on his side. The girl in her training gear caught his attention again when she starts to check up on the civilians hiding in the dojo "Is everyone here ok?"

They all answered yes. The answers filled the girl with relief as they had prevented any casualties, for now that is. Ben makes his way over to the two friends and takes a knee. He wasn't used to fighting especially fighting against things that were both weak and strong. Jorge couldn't care less about the teen but Yukiko did and she knelt down beside him. "Thank you for helping" she patted his back before getting up and checking outside. The elders have already gotten rid of most of the threat that disturbed their home. Relief again fills her mind. This disaster might not be over yet but today they kept it at bay. Her attention then turned to the blade by her side, the family naginata. It wasn't her idea to take the blade away from its resting spot but it had to be done at the moment. "Father forgive me"

Jorge couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to cause more pain to the already dead that were walking. But in order to stay in the dojo he had to remain sane so he won't get removed for being crazy. Gripping the flashlight he still held tightly so the feeling would hopefully just go away. He made his way next to the girl; she had a way of suppressing the madness within him. Ben also wobbled his way to the girl and sat down right next to her. "So now what?"

The girl had nothing to say; neither did her sparring partner beside her.

"Easy come, easy go huh"

Silence just filled the air. Nothing but the sounds of the swords being put away and the sun beaming over them from the sky above. The day was only getting started, so the three head inside with the elders.

They all pause at the sound of cars colliding in front of the stairs leading to up to the dojo. People are heard screaming for help and the moans of the dead follow right after. The three teens head for the stairs to the sight of three school buses pushed together and one on its side. Students jumping out of the wreck while others crawl away. Some had turned to 'Them' already, eating anything they could sink their teethes into. Three students in particular were trying to help the other students escape. One wielding a Katana, another with a staff, and the last with two police batons were getting rid of what they could.

The three teens from the dojo were about to help when a voice from behind them yelled in authority "DO NOT"

Yukiko knew that voice all too well and just ignored it. She skipped steps running down to help the others. Jorge turned around and bowed in apology as he followed the girl. Ben just laughed "Well…well…well. I think I actually like this girl. Not trying to diss you G…but I think I'll be going now. Be back soon BITCH"

Jill, Albert, and Carmina try to hold of the dead as the students try to get out of the wreck. If only those who were bitten hadn't have lied to stay on the bus this accident wouldn't have happened. And now they are all being eaten at the moment cause the few refused to admit the truth. The sight of those things ripping apart the living has taken its toll on the three. Too many lives were lost on their escape and now more were being taken. Carmina took her sword and drove it straight through the neck of one of her attacker. She switched her weapon to her bo-staff and twirled it around her to push back the others. This opened it up for Jill; she took the initiative for slamming her staff into the skulls of those who fell to the ground. Albert helped the other classmates move towards the near by building while using his batons to bash the heads of the oncoming dead that roll to him. They had learned to work off each other and took advantage of the different styles.

The other three made certain that some students made their way to the dojo safely. But with all of the six working together the numbers of the dead grew more and more by the second.

Jorge analyzed the scene and ran for the three in the middle of the wreck. He couldn't tell from a far but now he was certain about it. The girl with the katana was someone he knew from a long time ago. "Carmina. We must go!"

The girl turns to the man and smiles at the face she had once called friend. "Jorge! OH MY GOD!"

"What do you mean?" Albert interrupted her

"This is endless. Please we must retreat to the dojo"

"We should listen to him Albert" Jill joins in and runs for the dojo

The rest follow. Albert felt bad about leaving the other students behind in the building across from them but his life was in danger as much as the others were. So he followed the girls he trusted and tried to not look back.

**Fun stuff. NY will be up soon...i hope haha. Don't lose faith in me yet ^-^ Read, Review, and Reload your gun**


	8. Saving The Past

**Busy...busy****...week for me haha. Sorry this took so long to post but I fought with the idea** **of making this a two parter.** **So please enjoy. XD**

Saving The Past

The streets were crowded with screaming people and dead bodies on the floor or walking around eating others. Rants of religious nut bags or conspiracy theorists spread through the city with radios or TV stations. God has flooded the world with the dead to rid the planet of evil. The government experimented on alien artifacts and caused the dead to rise. Scientists created a virus from all other viruses combined and mutated into one. Everyone clings to the random ideals that pop up to try and make sense of what's going on. But one girl tears through the dead with two black katanas in her hands. Her belief is that this isn't the time to make sense of anything but to try and survive. And to save someone that used to matter or still matters.

Aya runs through an alleyway hoping that no more of the dead were a head of her at this point. She has cut through so many that it has started to eat at her a bit; dissection was something she wanted to try but not like this. The feel of taking someone's life still stuck to the dead that roamed the city. One of the dozens of reasons that she tells herself is that she is releasing the trapped souls stuck in the undead. This removes the guilt of decapitating anything that got in her way.

She had to get to her school to retrieve some items and a certain someone she was talking to before this started.

"_Listen…Yes I know what's going on…Yes…I was just attacked in my own home…I'm fine…Emma…Emma…I told you that I am fine…Yes…Listen…Listen…I SAID LISTEN. *Sigh*. I will head for the school to find you, please stay alive until then. Goodbye." Aya hangs up her phone. She walks over the corpse that broke into the apartment to get her laptop and swords. Pieces of a broken mirror are scattered all over the floor with the blood seeping from the body that lay on the floor. The girl grabs her bag and runs out the door, ready for what may attack her._

The girl had a way of getting to Aya that no one ever got a chance to do. It irritated her that she even got so close to her the way she did. But the girl had a charm about her. And cause of the history they shared the girl ran off to save the tiny girl that befriended her. Some weird way of saving the past she held close to her.

After spending about an hour of running through the piled up streets of cars and buses. She made it to the front of the school she attends. The moans of the dead can be heard from inside, this wasn't going to be easy. Screams from the side of the school caught her attention. Hesitating about what to do she just sucked in her doubts and ran to the side. Buses full of students are fighting off a crowd of the undead while trying to get out. They must have gotten inside when the other teens were running inside the buses to escape. Whatever the case, they needed help and she was there for that.

The girl takes her blades in hand and rushes into the assault. She cuts off the head of one and stabs the chest of another. Turning the blade to its side to cut through it and she kicks off the top half. More of 'Them' turned up one after another. Aya twirled the blades in her hands, this was the part she enjoyed the most. Using the skills she honed for self-defense is now used to kill the walking corpses. Every cut and slash she made gave her a thrill of enjoyment. Her body felt warm as she gutted three more of 'Them' and cleaned her blades of the blood. The excitement was about to take its toll on her when a voice broke her from the fighting. "We need to get back into the school! Everyone get inside! Go…go…goo!"

A petite girl in pink runs through a group of 'Them' in order to lead the way for the others. She used a piece of wood to fight off any of the oncoming walkers with force, something no one expected from a girl like her. She couldn't kill them but she did knock them back and dropped them to the floor with each hit. Dodging and hitting showed how versatile she was with her weapon. Aya just smiled at the tiny girls actions "She always takes on more then she should". Two of the dead students crept up behind her while she watched the girl move. Without even looking she took down the two by shoving both blades into their skulls "Sail into the light for you have been set free". She pulls the blades upward causing the blood to spray over her like a sprinkler has gone off. The spectacle caught the eye of the tiny girl; a big smile crossed her face.

"AYA!" she ran towards her while pushing through the group in front of her.

"Emma. I can see that you have been busy" The girls pink outfit was covered in blood.

"Yeah…I know…I won't be able to wear this again" she pouts and plays around with her clothes.

Aya just giggles. Even in the most dreadful of situations that girl can still be so normal. She lifts up one of her blades and points at the school "We need to grab some things in there".

Emma looks over her shoulder to the school. It wasn't safe in there but it's not that safe out in the city either. But there was something in there that she needed to get before going anywhere. The girl nods and they head inside, cutting and bashing anything that got in the way.

The school proved to be more restricting then they expected it to be. There was no room for the girls to pull off any hard swings or many movements. The halls were lined with the dead so each floor they traveled was a challenge. But they made it to the security office of the school without much trouble. Inside Emma runs towards the gun locker located in the office while Aya works on the computers. The video monitors show the gruesome killings of each floor and hallway. Some of the dead that continued to kill the living, others show some of the teachers and students running around. Aya tried to look away from the monitors but she needed to check on a specific room. It held a key to her plan on surviving this chaos. Emma walked up from behind her and placed a golden Colt 1911 .45. She ignores Ayas stares and just stares off into the monitors "So what we lookin for?".

"Where did you get that?" Aya points at the gun wondering why she even had to ask.

"My dad gave it to me. The principle took it away from me when I brought it in for show and tell. It's a Colt 1911 .45 ACP, 1991 series 80".

"I see. Never mind that for now. So I am looking for the army recruiter's office. I recall him being in the primacies for about a week now"

"Soooooo that meeeeeeaaaannnnss?"

"It means that he should have a card key that will grant us access to the military base I set my sights on" Aya continued to scan the area. "I have gained access to his security cam and located where he placed that key. Now the only task at hand is to obtain it by not getting killed on the way there."

"Oh" Emma looked confused. So she places her index finger on her lips to try and think.

"Don't hurt yourself Emma"

Aya had finished scanning the area of any possible routes and obstacles. She calculates the perfect path to take by folding her arms while closing her eyes. It always played out like a 3D map, all the paths laid out in front of her. Each obstacle placed conveniently where they were marked and the paths they would take. All chances or outcomes are played out in her head until one reasonable course is left for a one hundred percent success rate.

"Sooooooooo how did you hack into the school system?" Emma had finally let out her thought breaking Aya away from her thoughts.

"What?"

"How were you able to hack the system?"

"Any low grade hacker can get through such an easy wall. Are you investigating me?" she asked almost offended by the girls intentions.

"Oh NO!" quickly waving her hand in front of her

"Come on we need to go" Aya walks out of the room with Emma close behind.

After going through the desired route a noise is heard from afar. People around them were running around not knowing what to do. Bodies and screams are what the two run by trying to get to the office.

The screams on the courtyard were possibly the worst. Suddenly, a thunderous boom interrupted the sounds; a shockwave throws everybody in the yard on their back. In the aftermath of the explosion a fresh smoking crater marred the concrete. Attracted by the loud noise, dozens of 'Them' began to swarm in from every direction. This time, a small vial could be seen sailing out through a ground floor window before it detonated among a particularly dense swarm. The girls took the advantage of the distraction.

"Tiny little organ parts for everybody!" an accented voice joyously shouted. By now, the room was recognisable as the school's chemistry lab, and someone was running to and from the classroom gathering materials of some sort. Groups of 'Them' in the meantime gathered around the base of the wall, trying to get close to the source of the sound. This only served to cluster them up nicely for a third vial, the biggest yet, and body parts flew in every direction again. Unfortunately, the school building, while sturdy, was not up to such abuse and started to collapse.

"Oh bozzer." the person said, before the entire wall came roaring down. Some of 'Them' were crushed, but most survived and started to scale the rubble. The unknown person retreated back into the classroom, messing with the side of a cupboard.

"Use in case of emergency.' Vell I guess ze dead rizing count, no?" he mused out loud as he brandished a fire axe. The first dead body that reached for him got an axe to the head with full force. Before the majority of the swarm could reach him, the person tossed an empty flask into the glass cabinet at the far end of the room. What little glass had remained unbroken caused enough of a ruckus to draw their attention away enough that the man could sneak around them relatively unnoticed. When he got to the busted wall however, one of the crushed zombies reached up and grabbed his ankle.

"Nein, now is not ze time to play!" the young man cursed. Immediately all of the zombies in the classroom homed in on their new target.

"Lessee, eins, zwei, drei, oh scheisse." He counted and desperately tried to get away, hacking down at the stubborn arm multiple times before freeing himself. Another vial appeared in his hands.

"I have somezing you need, demons." the person said evilly before tossing his bottle at the horde. He turned and ran, not looking at the ensuing detonation as he noticed the two girls running up to him.

"Ah, you're not one of zem! How wunderbar! Um, can I come wiz you or are you wun of zose loner types?" The girls didn't expect to run into someone who wanted to go with them but the horde chasing them made up their minds.

The three ran for a while since the scene in the chemistry lab caused a major detour for them to the office. It wasn't too long of a detour since they made it to the office quickly. But there was a giant mob right in front of the door and hallway that it might prove useless to go forward.

"So now what?" Emma whispered to Aya.

Aya folded her arms again and shut her eyes. "Hmmm"

"Maybe if I had some of ze chemicals I could make a boom" the young chemist let out.

"Oh Helllllllls yeah. KA-FUCKING-BOOM!" the girl got excited about the thought of using explosives to clear the way that her yell got the attention of the mob.

Aya snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the man next to her. "What's your name?" the look on her face made him flinch a bit.

"Uh…my name…is Martin. Vy are you looking at me like zat?"

She pointed at the can that was strapped to his waist. The young man looked down and noticed she was pointing at his reserved weapon. This gave him an idea, one that the girl had as well. "I zink we have ze same idea". Emma took that as her opening to take the front and block them from the on coming mob. She took out her gun and checked its clip before she fired anything. The piece of wood she still had with her finally started to break down so it won't last long. She spun the gun on her finger and stopped it to point at her target to fire a shot.

The corpse falls to the ground and twitches from the bullet to its head. She slowly walks towards 'Them' and whips out her stick. Using it to push back any of the ones that come too close and fires off shots. Soon the gun runs out of shots and she had pushed too many around her that now she was completely surrounded. Using her gun as a blunt object, all Emma could do was push them back. But it failed as one took her arm as she swung. She tried to pull away from its grip only to have three more grab on her. The dead tore up her clothes trying to get to her skin, they lean in for a bite, the girl yelled for some help. On cue, the two dark blades and an axe fly right by her. She falls to the floor with a sigh of relief to being saved by her companions a moment there she felt death creeping up on her. Her clothes were torn up now and it made her upset to even look at them. But the face she made was changed when she smelled something around her burning.

The two others were cutting the mob behind the girl with their weapons. Weapons that are on fire and set anything it touches on fire. Aya tore through the dead with her blades easily, anything that still stood on its legs were set ablaze. Martin did the same with his axe and killed what he could to clear a way. With the two now rushing forward, the numbers of the dead decreased rather quickly. In a matter of minutes the mob was gone and piles of charred bodies lay on the floor. Emma stepped right next to Martin who looked more tired then he let on. There were times that he felt sick but the fear of dying got him to kill everything. The petite girl placed a hand on his shoulder and reassured him with a smile. It made him feel better in a way, she reminded him of his mother. He leaned up against the wall next to him so he could catch his breath. Almost in one smooth motion the two turned to look at the girl with the two blades. Lost in some sort of trance, the girl looked out into nothing.

The darkness had taken over her again. The feel of adrenaline from the fight still ran through her veins. She couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to cut through more of 'Them' out of her mind. She needed to dissect them and get that taste of her blade slowly opening up the skin to reveal the inside. Finding out what goes on inside them by going through them inch by inch. It ate at her core. She needed to know what they were, what made them tick, why they exist. The idea of opening them up got her body to warm up. A tiny voice makes its way to her thoughts; she chose to ignore it and embraced the feelings with in. The voice got louder with every second that passed to the point that it snapped her out of her trance.

She opened her eyes to see a familiar face in front of her. The look of worry was written all over her face for some reason. "What's wrong?" she turned to Martin as if he did something

Emma ran in front of her and shook her head to stop her from doing something she would regret. "No no no…it was you that did something…or should I say…something you didn't do"

Aya felt confused and rather annoyed so she dropped it and walked into the office. It had been looked over from top to bottom seeing as papers were scattered everywhere. Someone had been there recently question was though how early since the room was fine when she checked up on it before in the security room.

Both of her teammates walked in a few moments later to find the place a mess. "Ok vat happened in here?". They separated to search for anything useful that may have been left behind if anything was left behind.

Several minute passed by the three when they stopped and piled together their findings. Emma brought over a big box that seemed too heavy for her but she slammed it on the desk with ease. "I think I found something for our lovely new friend here" she opened it up and took out a grenade launcher. The look on the chemists face lit up when she handed it to him. He put on a sadistic smile and pointed it all around the room. It was going to be a loud escape from the school that was for certain. He put the weapon down and reached into his coat pockets to pull out a small box of pistol ammo. Emma took the box with delight and counted the bullets before loading her clip with bullets.

Aya watched as the two played with the weapons they now possessed. She looked down to her blades and cleaned them up with a cloth she kept with her. They had taken on a bit of damage from the fire but nothing too serious. Made from strong steel wrapped around with a thin skin of a metal painted black. It would be hard for the blade to be damaged by the flames but marks were left behind. She placed them back into her sheathe and faked a cough to get the attention of the two.

It worked since the two put down the guns and looked her way.

"I found two things" she pulled out a radio and a small black card from her bag. "I found the key card. This will get us in the military base we need to find out certain things. Plus it is one of the main bases for defense and a place for celebrities to hitch a ride out of the city. Now this base is disguised as a building so it will not be easy to find on foot" she stops to toss the radio to Emma

"Zen how vill we locate zis base if it is disguised?"

"There is a very easily traceable wave coming from the roofs antenna that we can use to locate it" she looked at the man and pointed towards the radio.

"I see. Ze radio can pinpoint ze location of zis base by tuning into ze frequency. Very intriguing" he reaches for the radio but Emma pulls away and starts turning knobs.

"Stay away! I need this for something first" she continues to tune the radio for a certain signal when Martin turned back to face the leader. "How did you find zese? Ze place vas ransacked and somezing tells me it vas for zose items"

"You're right. But luckily for us the man was not that trusting of others and hid these things from viewing eyes. Which I happened to have caught on camera" she smiled at her work.

"Lucky us indeed"

The two turn to the petite girl as she yells at radio in her hands.

"FATHER! ARE YOU THERE?"

Like a gift from heaven a voice replies to the yells from the girl. "Emma is that you? Baby where are you?"

"Oh daddy I thought you were dead" she started to tear up

"Baby, princess, listen…we need to get you home. Hey get off that! You! Yes you with the green hair! Stop bashing the register! Sir! Can you please calm her down? Listen Emma…you need to get to Grand Central. We have a post set up there for civilians to hide out. Please. Get here as quick as you can…I am heading for your mother now" the radio was cut off and nothing else is heard but static. Emma knew better then to yell at something that won't get across so she sadly handed it over.

"It's going to be ok Emma. Ve vill go to station and zen we find your family zere safe and sound" he tried to be sympathetic. It wasn't his best quality as the two girls can plainly see.

"Thank you Martin" she grabbed her gun and stood next to Aya. She looked at the girl with a stern look in her eyes. Even though the station wasn't a part of her plan she didn't argue against going. "Fine. Martin do you want to find your family as well?" the young man takes his place next to the woman.

"My family is located at Germany. So no"

With that they left the office to its emptiness and scattered paper. The walk to the front was silent and awkward. Not only between the group but all around the school as well. Nothing got in their way towards the exit, it seemed odd to them since the school was pouring with the living and dead. With stepping out into the streets they find out why that was.

"No way!"

"Great"

"Lessee, vun, two, three, ah shit"

A giant crowd surrounds the school, streets, and buildings. The undead lurk around for something to sink their teeth into. This left the team with no way of getting out of the school safely or without being noticed. Martin got that sick look on his face again and took out his M79 and loaded it with a round. The two girls move away from him to hide behind the statues out in front. They plug their ears with their fingers to block out the sound that's to come. In seconds the explosion erupted and sent the bodies flying everywhere. He reloaded and shot off another round into the huge crowd. The bodies were blown into bits with every shot. Round after round was fired from the gun, Emma had enough so she ran to him and placed her hand on the launcher. The mad man smile he had on his face faded away. He looked away from her, ashamed by his actions.

Whatever may have happened it opened up a huge pathway for them to get across to another building. They had no time to think about it since the crowd started to pick up its numbers. Without scanning the area or checking inside the building, the three rush inside to find out why the crowd was outside. Two survivors were surrounded by a group of 'Them' inside the lobby. More kept pouring in from the windows and staircases. The three had no choice but to help clear out the room so they can head out. When they rush in the girl in the dress yells out "Please help us!"

The three spread out to take care of the group as quickly as possible. Emma used the tables around her to make it close to the other two "The names Emma…and you guys are?"

The girl in the long red dress shot off her shotgun and flew back a bit. It was obvious that she hadn't used a gun before this crisis. "My name is Patricia and the silent hunk of a man over there is Rhys. And I think I speak for the both of us when I say Thank you for the help"

The man named Rhys swings the bat he held in his hand taking out two of 'Them' with one swing. He looked over to Emma and nodded before turning back to the fight. Patricia swings her shotgun before firing off another shot. Emma kicks anything coming towards her and shoots its head.

Aya and Martin both took out the crowd near the stairs for an escape route just in case. "Looks like things may get to complicated here". The girl shoves her blades into two heads of the dead. "Ve need to head for ze roof. Its our only chance" slicing off a arm that grabbed his coat.

Unknown to the five another survivor was hiding in an office watching them through a door. The more they took out the more that seemed to flood the area. The lonely survivor just stares on and fights with himself to go out and help.

"Things are starting to get a little out of hand here!" the hooded Rhys yells out

"Yes. Things seem to be getting worse comrades. Any plans for a daring escape?" the fiery red head said while shooting at the crowd.

"Aya!" Emma let out as she shot another corpse.

"If ve can just take down ze numbers ve can get to ze roof" he reaches for his gun when Aya stops him and shakes her head no to his plan.

"Everyone! Try to make it to the stairs. We won't make it if we continue to fight off a thousand of these things!"

While moving towards the giant mob both Emma and Patricia get caught by the dead. Rhys and Martin try to get close enough to save them but are too over crowded to get close. Aya was too busy clearing the stairs and the area around her to try and help. The girls screams echoed through the lobby as the dead pulled them ever closer to their jaws.

Something snapped within the lonely survivor and he kicked the door open. Everyone looked on as the man went in a fit of rage and charged through the crowd like a bull. The girls were broken free from the death grips that were on them. The berserker swung his sledgehammer around knocking everything back with each swing. In a matter of seconds the crowd had been knocked down to the ground.

"That did the trick" Aya lets down her weapons to approach the man in the leather coat.

"Thank you for the help good sir" the red head bows in gratitude.

"What's your name stranger?" Rhys asked making his way to the stairs.

The young teen just smiled and scratched the back of his head. He nervously blurted out "Patrick"

Before anyone could say anything the dead got back on their feet. Letting out a group moan as if to signal the ones outside to storm in. Not wasting any time the team storms up the stairs to stop at the roof. Aya places a pipe on the door to stop the horde behind them from storming the rooftop. The group tried to catch their breaths from running up 6 flights of stairs. The leader of the misfits stumbled her way to edge and scanned the buildings around them. Two buildings seemed close enough to jump from but only one was in the direction they needed to go. She returned to the group who regained some stamina.

The door to the roof banged every second Aya was gone to plot something. She came back to the group with a look of concern. "We are going to jump onto the building on the north of here. It has a apartment we can hide in for the night"

They all looked at her as if she was crazy but couldn't get a word in since she left for the jump. Each of the survivors looked down the building having major doubts about the jump. The door behind them has broken loose and the mob just poured onto the roof. They had no choice and jumped hoping for the best.

**I know...cliffhangers lol.** **You will find out what happens next time they pop up. Some holes in the story but of course those will be brought up in the future. So please Read, Review, and Reload your guns. Also thank you for the reviews to all the people who follow this fic. **


	9. Keeping The Faith

**I would like to thank those who were patient and the great readers of this fic. ^_^ I have other fics on the way but this one is my main priority. Thank you to all the reviewers and those who entered their OCs, I will add them when the time comes I haven't forgotten them. So with that out of the way here is the next chapter.**

Keeping The Faith

The girl can't shake the eerie feeling that has filled her home. It was dark and abandoned, not a sign of life or any sign that someone had been inside. Everything was as it was when she left that morning for school. The living room remained the same, sofas, pillows, and chairs, even the TV. She wandered to the kitchen where it felt even colder then the rest of the house. The sun beamed through the window as it began to set. It never felt so empty to her before, like it lost the essence of life it used to hold. The girl can still smell the toast she made that morning before storming out to greet her friend outside. Continuing to space out, she wandered up the stairs to her room.

She made it to hallway that lead to her room. The aura felt off as well like if she wasn't staring into her room at all. Her stuffed animals lay on top her bed, pictures of her and her friends on the walls, a mirror near her closet so she can check out her wardrobe, and little stars the glow in the dark all over her ceiling. She takes a few steps toward her bed; a cold wind blows into the room. Something inside her told her to leave so she did not bother looking back to the place she used to call home.

The girl walks not too far from her place to the house of an old friend. The car she traveled in was still parked on the street, blood and guts still on the side. She can recall the events that lead up to this point in her head. An ordinary day gone horribly wrong, her faith turned upside down, a dear friend was killed. Before she could cry another tear the girl walked towards the front door of the house. Taking in a deep breath before entering the house. Opening the door and stepping in she finds her fellow survivors chatting away.

The new girl Stephanie was busy cuddling up next to the man named Geoffrey like he was her boyfriend. Her knew mentor Alis kept busy by cleaning up her arrows of the blood. While the perverted firefighter Jon just glanced at her every second probably thinking something perverted. They each threw in their ideas of what to do about the situation.

"I think Geoffy and Zion are the best bet for leadership" the longhaired blonde hugged the man next to her.

"Um…well…I rather leave it to Zion" he was a bit nervous cause of the girl but his point was clear.

"I agree. The young man meets the criteria to be the leader…more then I can say for the rest of us" the nurse spoke out taking her bow to aim at the man eye balling her.

"Whoa…Whoa…Whoa! I am an excellent leader. Why should I listen to a child when I'm obviously the oldest here!" Jon shot up from his seat in anger. Sarah was going to defend her friend but was interrupted. "Like I said! You can go if you aren't going to cooperate!" Zion walks down the stairs and looks over to the girl next to the front door.

"Are they there?"

The girl looks away and shuts the door behind her.

"I see. Listen up everyone. There are four rooms that can be used so I split them up between the group. Alis and Grace will take up my sister's room, Geoffrey and Jon will rest in my room, Sarah and I will sleep in my parent's room, and Stephanie will take the guest room down here. Any objections?"

Sarah quickly objected "Yeah…no! I'll take your sisters room with Alis" she had completely forgotten that the bitch was still in the house. Zion scanned the room to see she wasn't there at the moment.

"Now Sarah, please" Alis got up from her seat to try and calm the girl down a bit. She placed her hands on the girls' arms leading the teen to sit next to her. While placing the girl down she gave Zion a look to allow it.

He sighed. "Any other objections?"

"Well since we are switching rooms I'll bunk with you or Geoffy here" Stephanie cheerfully hugged the man again. The look on Geoffs face told Zion that he wasn't ready for that set up so Zion sucked it up "You'll be with me then…_Why me?"_

Grace stepped into the room to have all eyes on her. A bit of shyness ran over her from all the eyes looking straight through her. "Um…I think we should take the time to make up a plan on what to do"

"She's right. I know it's a lot to ask but I need to check on my little sister as soon as possible" Geoff finally broke free from the blondes grip.

"Anyone else? Besides Geoff and Sarah that is" Zion looks at the other three.

"My family is dead bro, but I am going to need to stop by my house for something" Jon looks over to the doctor so she can speak. "My family is located in Puerto Rico. No te preocupes por eso ahora…" he nodded and looked over to the last person left.

"My brother was my only family. And I don't care about that asshole" her face formed a look of pure disgust.

Zion wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words. Grace tapped him on the shoulder snapping him out of it. "I just called my parents…they're safe. So they will come first I guess" she looked down with a bit of embarrassment. Geoff got up from his seat, Stephanie looked disappointed, and he walked over to Zion. "What about you?"

The man was taken back from the question. He didn't plan on them asking about his family but it had to be brought up eventually. "My mother and sister are located in California…god knows where my father went off to". Alis looked over with concern before asking "Why would they leave you here alone?"

Both Zion and Sarah looked heart broken by the question that was asked. The young man shrugged if off as best he could before answering, "It doesn't matter at the moment. Come…let me show you to your rooms"

After everyone got into their rooms and changed into comfortable night wear, they all met up in the living room before heading off to sleep. The girls wore pajamas that where taken from the closets of Zion's mother and sister. Each of the girls picked a certain color and style that fit them. The guys just chose whatever was available rather then trying to be picky. With all the clothes being washed clean from the blood and guts, they decided to stay up and relax a bit. After a few minutes of working on a plan the group began to tire out. Each pair lay in their respective rooms to call it a day and soak in the current events.

"Yay! I can't believe I get to sleep with Zion!" the blonde girl bounces on the bed. Zion stands at the door not sure what to do at the moment. "Come to bed sweetie pie" playing with her burgandy silk pajamas. He had no choice but to get in bed and try to survive the night with the hyper young lady. It wasn't that he didn't want to get in bed with her, in fact the idea of getting in bed with a beauty like her actually got him excited. But too much has happened in one day and the last thing he needs right now is to be distracted by a pretty face.

The girl on the other hand wanted to feel safe and protected. She can sort of tell by the way he and Geoff act that they will show her the love she craves. It wasn't right for her to think of these two strange men in that way. Especially with what's been going on outside of the house. But now that things have changed and order is now chaos, she couldn't let herself get in her way anymore. Before this ever happened she would find a reason to stay away from a man she liked, but not tonight, even if it's for one night she will be with a man. Not just any man though, her savior.

"Zion…" she followed him across the room as he makes his way to the bed. "Yeah?" he sits down on the right side of the bed and slowly lies down straight. Placing his right arm over his face to shade his eyes from the light that was on.

"Thank you…" the girl crawled along the bed until she got close enough to him. He felt the heat of her body next to his arm; this caused him to tense up. She caught on to this and smiled at how fragile he gets around women. "It was no problem Stephanie…it only seemed fair since you saved us. And you might prove useful to me…I mean…us in the future". The words caught her off guard as much as it did for him. She felt her heartbeat faster.

She moved her hand from the bed and placed it on his chest. Zion moved his arm to see the girl staring right at him getting ever closer. She could feel the muscle that was hidden behind his clothes. Both of them turned a light red as thoughts rushed through their heads. He knew what was to come if he allowed her to get closer and that was something he couldn't let happen. The girl got closer; her upper body was now on top of his. Both of them felt their bodies begin to heat up. Stephanie positioned herself on top of him and looked into his eyes. A glow in his eyes caught her attention that somehow pulled her in even closer to his face.

The young man couldn't get his body to stop her from going any further no matter how hard he tried. In seconds her lips connected with his, her hands gripped at the bed sheets. Zion felt his hands reach up and land on her waist to pull her down. She began to grind against his lap leading them to kiss more passionately. They had now fallen into each other's sexual needs and seemed to let things play out. But Zion knew better and was finally able to break through his hormones to stop things before they went any further. He took his arms and lightly moved her off him so he could sit up.

"We can't" he let out trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry"

The girl felt heart broken at his actions but knew it was a long shot. "It's ok…I shouldn't have-" he interrupted her by placing his hand on her cheek. "Don't get me wrong. It's not like I don't want to…I just feel that we shouldn't at this point. It took a lot to pull away from you. But I rather have it happen in better circumstances"

She felt a small touch of hope hit her heart. Even though she couldn't get him to go further with her, she now knew that he cared for her. If he had to fight himself to stop the both of them when other men would have taken advantage of the moment there had to be something there. The mixed feelings in her head had driven tears to her eyes. Zion felt horrible but he had to do it in order to keep things from getting too difficult for them both. Stephanie placed her hand on his and tried to feel how much he cared for her through his warmth. He moved in and gave her a hug to try to calm her down a bit. With this act she caved in and started to cry into his shoulder. Everything she was holding in about the day just came out in one long cry session in the arms of the man she now felt sure she had feelings for.

xXx

In what used to be Zion's sisters room, Alis and Sarah are trying to sleep but can't seem to get there. "Meralis?" the young teen whispered from the bed. From the floor the doctor sat up and looked over to her. "Que?"

"I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me today" Sarah turned to face her

"De nada. I just did what came naturally" she smiled at the girl and laid back down.

"I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there to hold my hand" her voice lowered a bit in embarrassment. She played with her fingers under the sheets trying to keep busy. Alis knew something was bugging the girl so with a soft tone "What is wrong?"

It made the young girl uncomfortable to pry into someone else's business but she had to ask. "When we met…back at the school…you mentioned that you and Zion had met before….how? I mean…I don't want to force you to say anything you don't want to…I just…"

The older woman couldn't help but laugh. "It's ok. I will tell you the story of me and little Zion"

_You can already tell that I am a doctor by the coat. But I am actually a veterinarian working in a near by animal shelter. "_Wait…do you work at the animal shelter near the school?_". Can I tell my story? "_Sorry_". Well on the day before this all happened I was working on a puppy that had eaten some garbage. "_We comforted the girl that owned the dog_". Yes you did and that is part of my story, I am sure that you two knew her since she let the boy carry her inside. So when I finish up with the puppy I brought it out to find the parents thanking a young man. The little girls face lit up when she saw the puppy looking better in my arms. It brought me joy to see the girl run up to me with a smile on her face. She reached her tiny arms up to me signaling to give her the dog. I bent down to her level so I could tell her to be careful next time and to watch what he eats. But the dog licking her face kept her from listening to warnings. The parents came up to me to finalize the paper work while the little girl and young man played. "_Zion! Playing with a puppy! How cute_". I thought so too. He didn't seem like the type to play around with kids but he did it. After the girl and her parents left the shelter I approached the young man. He looked lost in thought so I lightly tapped him on the shoulder. To my surprise he turned around quickly like if I had a gun to his back or something. "_Yeah he's jumpy like that_". He apologized for startling me and asked if there was something he could do for me. I told him yes, but I wanted to know something first. He had a puzzled look on his face that made me smile so I asked him about the little girl. And he told me about how she was the daughter of a close friend to his family. It was odd that the girl clung to him like a little sister would to an older brother. But it made sense if the girl grew up with him in her short life. _

_After awhile we got to know each other while I had him help me treat some of the animals. We talked about him for about a minute and then he shut himself off from answering any of my questions. So I just stuck to the topic of myself or anything that happened on the TV or Internet. That's when he told me about this favor he owed a friend and her cooking club. I offered my services to him but he just refused to let me come and ruin my camping trip. "_Is that why you have all that equipment and stuff in your car?_". Yes, I told him about it. He seemed interested about the whole thing; actually it's the only thing he seemed to get into when talking about it. It was late in the afternoon when he decided to go home so I let him go. If I had known that he was here alone I would have taken him home with me…no one should be left alone at home. "_…_". _

_Things seemed to die down after the evening so I decided to call it a day. I went to take care of the animals that had to spend the night before heading to my car. But as I went to check on them I heard the sound of glass breaking. "_Oh no_". I ran to check what it was; from the window I spotted a group of thugs smashing my car with blunt objects. "_Those bastards_". I quickly got outside to stop them from trashing my car any further then it had already been. I yelled for them to stop but they kept going until I kicked one of them in the face._

_The rest stopped beating my car to turn on me now. I was outnumbered but I had the training my brothers gave to me. One ran towards me with a bat, I was able to dodge a swing when another man swung his pipe. I barely dodged this swing and fell to the floor hard and I sprained my ankle. I turned to find them with big perverted smiles on their face; they knew what they were going to do to my body._

_One man stepped forward towards me; I was still stunned by the drop to move. But once he reached down to touch me a kick landed on his face. The thug flew back pretty far if you ask me. What caught me off guard was the person who kicked the stupid man away. "_I think I know who it is_". The young man who helped me out earlier was the one that came to my rescue. One of the thugs ran forward to hit him when he sidestepped and kneed him in the gut. He took the thug in his palm and slammed him on the floor in one swoop. He didn't notice the other thug coming from behind so he was able to hit him with the pipe. "_Oh no_". The rest of the thugs came together and started to wail at the boy with their weapons. He tried to block the blows but most of them connected with his body. "_Zion…_". I felt horrible as they continued to beat him in front of my office and car. I couldn't move cause of my ankle but I didn't have to when I noticed red lights heading for us._

_The police officers chased after the thugs after they ran from the scene, someone must've called them. I crawled over to the battered mess of a boy who came to save me. He was still breathing, his blood sticking to the street. I was horrified to see him look so bad luckily it wasn't too bad that he had to go to the hospital. "_That idiot_". I told the men to help both of us into my office so I could patch us up._

_After they asked their questions and left a car outside for us seeing as some of them thugs weren't caught. I had left the room to show the officers out, my ankle began to heal so I was able to walk. When I came back to the room I found him making a phone call. "_WHAT?_". I got together a first aid kit and scolded him after he finished his conversation. He apparently made a call to the man that owns the car repair shop, he told the man to pick up my car and drop off a replacement until it was replaced. I was shocked at the fact that he had connections also the fact that he even had enough energy to move himself to make a call. I made sure that when I healed him he felt a bit of pain that way he learned not to do things like that. "_That's right…teach that boy some things_". _

_In a matter of minutes the boy was patched up and looked as if nothing happened to him. The bruises that showed made me feel horrible but he said something that took away the worry. "_What was it?_"._

She smiled to herself and looked over to the girl "That's a secret"

xXx

In the room the men were sleeping in the older fire fighter fought the urge to fall asleep. It wasn't something he wanted to do so he avoided it any way he could and his partner seemed like a great way to do that.

"Hey kid" he whispered to check if he was awake.

"Can you stop your moving? It's bothering me" the young man lying on the bed stated.

"I can't sleep right now. Keep me awake will ya" frustrated by the response.

"No. I'm not here to amuse you" turning to his side. In fact the young man didn't feel like sleeping either.

"Come on. At least let me into your head" his eyes grew heavy

"Nothing to talk about. Just go to sleep"

"There has to be something in your head…I mean you're awake too"

"If you must know I'm worried about my little sister at the moment" it was bugging him all day. He wanted to leave the house and wanting to get to her as fast as possible. But going alone with a lack of energy would just end up getting the poor guy killed. And he couldn't save his only family member that mattered to him.

"Oh yeah…are you ready for that?" the atmosphere changed around them.

"For what?" he knew what the man was talking about but couldn't allow that idea to fill his head.

"You know what I mean kid. It won't be pretty when you get there and seeing something you wish you hadn't like your sister becoming-"

"Shut up! Don't say it!" he interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"I know it's not what you wanna hear but this is something the others may be dealing with as well. I'm just wondering if you can handle it" the man tried to sound as sincere as possible.

"…" Geoff knew the possibility of his sister being alive was slim. And he knew he had to face the facts now, he was the type to face the truth head on. No sugar coating or lying. But when it came down to it he had to tell himself that everything would be fine with his family, he had to keep the faith.

"Sorry…" Jon falls to sleep. Leaving his partner to look up at the ceiling thinking about the next day and what's to come. Soon after he too drifts off to sleep.

xXx

In the middle of the night the back door to Zion's home is slowly opened. Someone walks out of the house and into the yard making his or her way to the fence. The person tosses a bag over the fence and hops over after it.

A voice slips through the darkness and forces the person to come to a complete halt "Leaving so soon?"

The person removes the hoodie they had on to reveal herself as Grace. She turns around to face the voice that came from the darkness. A voice she knew too well "You know I don't fit in here. I'm just going to check on my family alone. Besides I'm certain that your girlfriend would kill me if she had the chance. And Sarah too"

The comment caught the man off guard but he walked out of the dark to reveal himself to her. He felt like he should stop her but knew she had her mindset on leaving and won't stop. "We have too much of a history for me to let you go alone. Stay here and we can go as a group"

She picks up her bag and runs off into the darkness. Not once looking back at the house. Zion just sighs before heading back into the house where the group that may be the only survivors in the town are currently sleeping. Not only did he have to lead the group to safety but also he may need to take in others. He would have to find a bigger place to keep them all safe. The thoughts halted when he found himself in front of his parents rooms door. He actually walked all the way to the room without evening noticing. After shrugging off all the thoughts he walks into the room to find the girl he was sharing a bed with wide-awake.

"So you let her go huh" Stephanie just shook her head. She made herself comfortable in between the sheets and pats the empty side of the bed to get her bedmate to come lie down. He smirked at her cheerful playing and got into bed hoping answers would come to him in the morning.

**I know this chapter was a bore but it needed to be done that way to allow some drama to be set up. I mean the heroes need a break before going out and getting killed. The next FL chapter will focus on the other two men from this group as they don't get that much screen time haha**

Jon: Damn Right!

Geoffrey: Finally

**Yeah sorry guys but you two will get your story told soon as well the others. Please wait for it, you will get your time slot. With that please Read, Review, and Reload your guns.**


	10. Yeah That Counts

**A long wait but I got it up**. **I would like to thank all those who submitted your OCs and I will name you all when I have you all written down. Also to those who review as well ^-^ ok enough of the sappyiness. **

Yeah That Counts

The survivors had assembled into the dojo keeping away from the steps so not to attract the dead. Medics and helpful civilians check over all those that remained alive. The elders argued in front of them wondering what they should due about the certain situation. In the far back two of the teens are talking about the situation as well.

"What should we do now?" the black hair girl asked, moving her white strand of hair from her face. Albert looks around at the current situation closely and returns back to face his teammate. Still a bit nervous around her he hides his face from her "It seems like we need to gather up some help and head for our homes."

The two stood silent until the perky young teen they knew stepped in twirling her staff. She took notice of her friends and ran towards them. They looked like they were in the middle of thinking too much so she thought she should lighten the mood. "Hey there you two. So what's with the serious faces?" she kicks around her staff, getting looks from the others.

"Carmie…hey. What are your plans from here on out?" Jill felt a bit uncomfortable asking someone she doesn't know all too well that. Carmina smiled "I'm just going to find my mother. My father left the country so I don't know about him just yet."

Albert searched his pockets and pulls out a cell phone. He scrolls through his contacts and calls his house phone. "Let's hope someone picks up."

Ring…ring…ring

No answer.

He calls the next number down the list.

Ring…ring…ring…

"HELLO…PLEASE HELP," the line cuts off.

He tries the next number.

Ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…

"This is Jason please-" Albert hangs up.

One more try.

Ring…ring…ring…ring…

The sounds of someone chewing can be heard through the other end. Albert took that as a sign and stop calling numbers. He shook his before looking over to the two girls, each looked worried. He threw his phone over to Jill so she could use it and sat right next to her. Jill hesitated on calling numbers that she knew, plus the other numbers she wanted to call were left in her phone that was now in her locker back at school. She dialed in the first number that popped into her head. Both Carmina and Albert stared at the girl as she listened to the dial tone.

Jill just hung up after few seconds. They could tell by her face that it wasn't something she wanted out of the call. The perky teen placed her hand on the girls back to hopefully make her feel better. Jill just handed the girl the phone and started to rummage through her bag.

It was Carmina's turn to call someone but she had no idea who to call. So she picked up a coin from the floor that had conveniently been placed there and tossed it. It fell into the air and landed just as fast to reveal the head side of the coin. "ALRIGHT." She dialed the number in and listened to the tone. She hummed a little tune to cancel out the annoying sound. After a few rings someone answers the phone "Hello…Carmina?"

"MOMMMY." The girl jumps up from the floor and dances around at the fact that her mom was alive. Albert and Jill were happy to see that someone can still get lucky in this world. Carmina could hear her mom talking, in her excitement she had completely forgotten that her mother was on the line. "OHEMGEE mom I completely forgot you were there. Can you repeat that?"

"Oh darling I love that you are still the same even after this horrific ordeal. But right now I need you to pay close attention to my words…ok?" her mother seemed serious so Carmina straightened up and replied, "Yes ma'am."

"Ok. Now listen up cause I can't talk for too long. I am not at home so do not come for me here. I have left the house to search for a safe house not too far from San Francisco. I'll try to contact you when I have found it. I know I should have gone to find you first but I know you could manage on your own. Your father raised you well and I showed you the tools on how to survive. Please stay alive my precious jewel…I need to go now. Just know that I love you…"

"I love you too mom." The phone call was ended. Carmina stood there in silence to soak in what she found out. It wasn't like her mother to just run when her only child was in a city full of the dead. But there had to be a reason for what she did, there was always a reason for the actions her parents took. The girl turned to face her friends and tossed Albert back his phone "I guess we can just look for your families."

Albert had to ask, "What do you mean?" Jill shot the man a look and lightly elbowing him in the ribs. Carmina just giggled. She picked up her staff and started twirling it again to try to keep her training with it intact. "My mom left to find a safe house for us. Sooooo, I am left here to gather my friends and lead them there."

The look on her face told Albert that there was more to what she said but getting hit by the girl next to him kept him from asking. He got up from the floor and just like his teammate he began to practice with his sticks to keep up his skills. Jill watched as the two struck the air in front of them. She messed with the chemicals in her bag into the bottles that she had.

From far away a lone skateboarder just watched the three. He didn't feel at all comfortable in the dojo. To him it felt like he was being watched or something was just around him that felt very eerie. To his surprise someone comes from behind him and taps his shoulder. Like a kid he jumps from the shock of fear and tumbles to the floor. "Don't kill me!"

The laugh of a girl snaps him back to reality. It was just Yukiko, the goddess of the dojo. The guy popped up from the floor and smirks at the beautiful girl in front of him "Hey baby…how's about we ditch this place and find a private place to settle this sexual tension between us." The girl looked a bit uncomfortable by the remark he made. Before she could answer him a fist slammed the guy in back of the head and pushed him to the floor.

Jorge walks over the teen and gets a glare from Yukiko. Knowing he did something wrong he helped Ben up from the floor. Too confused to even fight off the man, Ben just took the help and tried staying on his feet. The girl looked the boy over before asking him a question "So what will you do now Ben?"

"Me?...uh…I don't really know. I know that…I have…to find…my brother. The mans all I got yo. So if you two don't mind I'm gonna jump out this piece," he was still a bit stunned by the punch but snapped out of it.

"Oh," she whispered. Some how the girl felt attached to the boy's random sense of talking and the attitude he had with him. To find out that he was leaving sort of killed the vibe around them. Jorge took notice to Yukiko's feelings and stopped the teen from leaving. "We need to plan an escape first Ben. If you go now you will lure those things up the stairs and straight for us."

Ben couldn't argue with the guy when Yukiko and those other girls were hiding in the building. He sighed and just went back to where he was standing, feeling like he's picking cute girls over his own brother. The three stood in an awkward silence.

The sounds of the dead fill the air. Finally deciding to break the ice, Ben points over to the three teens messing around in the back. "Look. I think we need to chat it up with the odd balls over there." Yukiko takes notice of the girl swinging a staff at a male teenager. A huge smile grew on her face and she ran straight for the girl.

Carmina swings her staff around trying to hit Albert. She doesn't know how it got to the point where they ended up trying to hit each other. But what done is done. Jill just watched from the side, the two seemed to get more into the fight. She finished with all of her chemicals and made up two new drinks to try out. But when she got up to show her teammates the girl caught a glimpse of someone behind Carmina. And in a split second the girl jumps in front of the two teens.

Wielding a wooden sword the girl starts to attack the two. Albert jumps to the side and tries to scan the newcomer. Carmina and the girl glance into each others eyes hoping one makes the first move. Jill tries to walk in between the three but is stopped by a man in a long coat. He shakes his head slowly signaling her to stay put and let them fight it out. The girl gives into the situation, watching her teammates fight off one samurai. Albert took the initiative and swung his sticks at both the girls to have it blocked. The girls push back the weapons. Carmina swings down low and the other girl swings up high. To their surprise Albert dodges the attacks with ease, he takes the advantage of their open spots. He spins around the new girl and restrains her with one stick on the wrist and the other on her neck. The perky girl tries to think of a way to take out both of her opponents. It was difficult to even try when the guy was holding the girl in a lock. Again Albert takes the initiative by releasing the lock on the girl and kicked her towards the other. Carmina dodges the girl and runs straight for the guy. Albert prepares for the blow when the girl rams her staff into the floor and opens her legs as she flies through the air. The male teen gets a good look at the girl's underwear through her slight holes she got from fighting, losing focus of the fight. She wraps her thighs around his head and sits on his shoulders. Both of them blush a bit at the current situation but Carmina then thrusts herself backwards to lift Albert from the ground and slams him into the ground.

The guy rolls away from the slam and stops himself with one knee. He felt something touch his throat; the other girl had pressed her sword to his throat to get an instant kill. Carmina felt anger build up inside of her watching the other girl get the win over her friend. "Don't you dare try to finish him off!"

"And if I do…what would you do then?" Carmina's opponent just smiled and nudged the blade closer to his neck. Albert couldn't budge due to the fake sword could easily finish him off. All he could do was look over to petite girl and wait for her to do something. "He is MINE and I won't let anyone have him but me," Carmina twirls her staff around and brings it to a stop in a fighting stance. "Now let's begin. This is just between you and me."

The samurai girl lets go of Albert and takes her place in front of the other girl. Albert rubs his neck if it was gripped by an actual sword, it may have been wood but the fact that he was stuck in that situation made him feel weak. But now he just stood in place to watch the two girls go at it. The two seemed to know each other if they were sparring out in the open now. Even Jill stood aside to watch him and the girls fight against each other. They all stood on end as the two girls scanned each other, neither rushing into move just yet.

After a few minutes Carmina swings her staff upward with all her strength. But the other girl easily steps to the side and swings her blade. The petite girl in her gym clothes slightly dodges the tip and returns back to her stance "You're as quick as ever Yukiko. But that won't help you this time." Carmina twirls the staff like a baton, giving her the edge against the samurai. It kept her at a distance and the way the girl twirled and threw the staff that Yukiko couldn't even try to fight back. The way the girl fought against her was always a problem for the samurai. She would pick up a weapon and soon mastered it in a way that no one else could have thought of. But right now she couldn't focus on her opponent's talents but for her weakness. With every twirl and toss was an opening to a strike; all she needed was a rhythm. Carmina stepped closer to the girl enough that the staff now made contact. There was no time to wait for an opening, Yukiko holds her sword to the ground and places a foot forward. She takes a deep breath before swinging.

In a flash the sword is knocked out of her hand and it lands far away from her. The tip of the staff now really close to the girl's throat. "I can't cut your throat with this…but this should show that I have won," a smile plastered right across her face.

Yukiko felt anger as well as disappointment yet again hit her. The girl in front of her had won once again for the 100th time already. "This means I owe you a soda huh?" she slapped the staff away and went in for a hug.

Everyone but Jorge looked on in confusion. The two were fighting as if they hated each other and then to jump around and hug each other like they are now was just a big change to put a label on it. The small group of teens had moved into a small waiting area for privacy. Albert couldn't take it anymore and faced both girls "Excuse me. Can I get some information here?"

The two girls were too busy talking and giggling that they didn't hear the man. The man in the coat decided to answer the questions for the 3 he didn't know. "I'll keep this short. The three of us were partners in the past…we were the top 3 students and paired off to keep each other in shape. I was second to Carmina and Yukiko was third to us. The two had a rivalry going but always seemed to keep their friendship intact after every fight," Jorge glanced over to the two. "But just like their rivalry. Their fathers were also in a rivalry. Except they weren't friends like these two are…so that put the girls in a bad place. They fight each other for the fun of it…nothing matters to them but that when fighting each other. Spirit like that is rare to find in friends. Especially with the fathers they both have."

Jorge motioned back to the others to find them staring at the two girls. "So those two fine pieces of ass are buddy buddy huh." Jill swung her arm to slap the skater in the face. It was strong enough to knock the guy off his seat and hit the floor hard. In response the guy got back up and moved his seat next to Albert. "So fine lady what's yo deal?" Ben winked over at Jill.

Jill felt a bit of vomit rise up to her throat. It wasn't cause the guy was bad looking cause he wasn't ugly at all, the complete opposite actually. No, it was the way he was that got her to feel sick. She cleared her throat before answering, "You're barking up the wrong tree skater boy."

The three guys stared at her for a few seconds before Ben blurted out "Are you a lesbian?" Albert punched him in the shoulder for his rude way of bringing up the question. Ben rubbed his shoulder with a hurt look on his face. "Well?" this time Jorge punched him on the other shoulder for pursuing an answer. The skater boy was done with trying to ask anything to anyone.

The chemist just giggled at how the boys picked on him for asking a question. She looked them all in the eyes and answered the question "No…I am not a lesbian. But that doesn't mean I'm straight like an arrow either." Ben just smiled evilly while the other two just reddened a bit and tried looking away. The two warrior girls burst out of their little world and start poking fun at the two men. "So a girl likes both sexes a you two start thinking naughty thoughts huh?" Carmina bounced up and down taunting Albert while Yukiko did the same to Jorge. Ben joined in but got punched by both of them so he stopped.

xXx

After a few minutes the girls stopped their taunting and placed their focus on the chemist again. "So was Ms. Gaineshart your first?" Yukiko felt awkward asking something that personal but it was out there now. Jill smiled and shook her head "No. That woman would never have looked at me that way. That story doesn't end will for me…but I don't feel comfortable in telling you all that."

They understood immediately. It wasn't like them to let out information about each other to total strangers. But in a world that's decaying it felt somewhat right to try and understand each other more. Carmina placed her hand on Albert; the guy lowered his hat more to hide his face. She removed it quickly. A little hurt at the fact that the guy still felt uncomfortable around her. All she could do was let it go for now.

Hours go by…

In the night sky a girl lays on top of the dojo singing to herself. The music plays in her head as the lyrics find their way out of her lips. Tears fill her eyes as she sings her heart out, trying really hard to forget the events of the day. But they just plague the girls mind and soon her lyrics start to suffer.

Inside the survivors just try to sleep away the pain that not only struck the heart but the body as well. Many were injured at the moment. Nurses and medical assistants try to keep things under control while fighting off the sleep that built up. Mothers tried to keep their kids from crying; some of the kids were trying to keep their parents from crying.

The place screamed sadness and pain. One teenager popped out of the waiting room he fell asleep in. Three of the people he came into the room with was missing but there was just one person he wanted to find. So he started to scan the place hoping to find the person safe and sound. He searched from room to room but couldn't find the person anywhere. The last place to look was outside so he went out the back way to find actually someone there. It wasn't whom he expected to find. The mysterious man known as Jorge stood above a large rock staring down at the dead below. The howls of the beasts were loud enough to sends chills down the teens back. Although Albert could see that the guy needed someone he couldn't help but wanting to leave. His conscience ate at him; he finally gave in and stepped forward. Only he was stopped by hand on his shoulders. Someone walks right by him; it was Yukiko, she heads for the guy just staring blankly at death. Albert took it as a sign for him to leave and search the last person left to find.

He makes it to the front of the school for the martial arts. A small sound could be heard through the loud moans of the dead. He made his way around closer to the sound that it got clearer. Someone was singing on the roof, the voice was sweet sounding. But there was also a small presence of sorrow inside the melody as.

"_You show me…that nothing is whole…and nothing…is broken…" _the voice couldn't let it out they way it was suppose to come out. Albert could hear the sadness in the poor girls voice. He spotted a way to climb up onto the roof. It wasn't easy as he fell a couple of times but he made it to the top. And there she was, the hyperactive girl crying her eyes out and singing away her woes. The young man slowly walked right next to the girl and sat right beside her. She hadn't noticed him or cared at that point.

Carmina just kept singing and Albert hummed the melody she sung. He wanted to sing with her but felt a bit uncomfortable to do so.

Around the back Yukiko could hear the two clearly. It seemed that Albert was able to bring her friend some sort of peace for the moment. But now it was her turn to help out a friend who was in need. The man beside her was in desperate need of someone to hold him back. There was a history between them; they knew each other ever since they were kids. She even had feelings for the guy although he would never let himself have feelings for her. The girl places herself in front of him so he could see her instead of the drop down.

"Are you really going to leave me?" she just stood her ground. The man snaps himself from his trance to answer the girl. But no words could leave his throat, after a few attempts he just avoids eye contact and shrugs his shoulders. Yukiko knew he would try to quote LOVELESS at this point. She really didn't want to hear another quote so before he got a chance to do so she took her hand to his chin and forced him to look at her. "You cannot think like this right now."

He looked into her brown eyes. He loved and feared the way they had a red look to them. The quotes were stirring inside of him, but he knew that she wasn't in the mood right now. So he said the only thing that came to mind "I deserve to die. I need to atone for my sins." He didn't feel that way at all but it was all that he could think to say. Yukiko just smacked him across the face "So that gives you the right to leave us here alone!" she felt angry and disgusted. Jorge didn't turn his head back; he left it to the side, ashamed of himself. "If you want to atone so bad then help me and the others fight off the dead! Help others live to see another day! Not just take the cowardly way out!"

Jorge found the courage to face his friend to see her crying. He didn't know how much he hurt her until this moment. It killed him to see her like that and the fact that he caused it made the moment ten times worse. All he could do was wrap his arms around her and try to comfort her as much as possible. The girl just cried in his chest, letting out the tears. "Fine. I'll do things your way," the man lifted her up and jumped off the rock. He carried her back inside listening to the two on the rooftop sing and hum out their feelings.

They needed to make a plan to leave. But tonight they just needed to rest, cause tomorrow was going to be a long day of killing.

Ben had been watching from afar "Yeah…that counts as a bonus for me hahahaha." The teen looked down to his board and then to the sky. The stars were shining really bright. _"Darling so there you are…with that look on your face."_

He smiled as he heard the two on the rooftop. Jill had been sitting right next to him looking up at the stars as well "Looks like I get to have some fun as well." They were plotting something…

**Alrighty. In the next chapter of the CA group I'll go deeper into the Albert and Jorge psychy. You'll find out about their past and read them kick some zombie ass haha. Read, Review, and Reload your guns. Next up is the NY group...coming soon heh ^-^'**


	11. Chasing Them Away

**Alrighty! Sorry for being extremely late with this chapter! Running in and out of the hospital can delay the important stuff haha. enjoy the chapter ^_^**

Chasing Them Away

In the distance of the city of New York the sun can be seen sitting over the buildings and rooftops. An old man watches from his apartment window. A loud banging sound could be heard from the background. He looks down to his hands, a gun in one hand and the other with a letter. The look of sadness covered his face entirely as the sun began to disappear. When the sun left the sky to leave only an array of colors behind. The man raised the gun to his head and screamed before pulling the trigger to end his life.

From afar two girls turn away before he pulled the trigger. It wasn't something either of them wanted to see while admiring the view. Another girl walks up to them slowly and signal them to follow her. The three walk into a living room full of pillows and sofas to sit plenty of people. Three teens can be seen sitting on separate couches and watching the television screen. A news reporter talks about dealing with those who have been turned. The girls sit down on the other empty seats watching the news as well.

The girl with short black hair got sick of the news and shut the TV off. The others just let out sounds of disappoint and anger at the girl. She waited for them to stop crying like children before talking to them. "Now that you children are finished. I think we need to make out a plan. We all have families and friends that we need to find quickly. So please introduce yourselves to everyone before we start with any type of plan making is done. My name is Aya Kugurugi and I am probably the smartest out of all you besides the doctor over there." She pointed over to the man in a labcoat signaling for him to go next.

He gets up from his seat, bows to the three he didn't know. "My name is Martinus Gratus but you can just call me Martin. I vill try to provide you all wiz ze perfect weapons to dispose of…vell…'Zem'." Martin sat back down and took out a vial of an abnormal looking liquid. The blonde girl in the room tried not to look at the man, as he was the same one from before.

The girl in pink jumped up from her seat and bounced up and down before introducing herself. "I'm Emma Rider! You all know me by now…but I should at least do this again. Sorry if I seem a little jumpy…that jump kinda got my heart going." The images of the small group jumping from one rooftop to another trying to get away from the horde that chased them to that point still played in her head.

Aya let out a laugh as the girl bounced up and down. She leaned her head a bit eyeing the mysterious man in the hood. He took the hint and stood up from the sofa he laid down on. "My name is Rhys Lone. Thank you all for the help with the…um…things." He laid back down before handing the introduction baton over to his partner.

The blonde stood up from the chair she sat in and kindly looked at everyone before introducing herself. "My name is Patricia Monroe. It's a pleasure…-Sigh- I can't do this anymore. I basically don't give a flying fuck about this anymore. I will stick with all of you until I get to a safe place but after that…well I just don't care." She sits back down getting dirty looks from the others. Rhys only rolled his eyes seeing as he had to deal with her before teaming up with the others.

The last person stood up from his seat and looked around at the other teens. He takes a bow before introducing himself "My name is Patrick Monroe. And it's a pleasure to meet all of you." The girls took notice of his stance and how polite the man was. The guys thought it was a bit overboard, but to each man his own.

Aya caught on to something so she stared at the young man and the blonde very closely. Emma watched on, placing a finger on her lip trying to think about what her friend might be thinking. Both girls came to the same conclusion before and pointed at the two.

"Are you two related?"

"Are you TWINS!"

Rhys and Martin both raised their eyebrows at the questions. "You do have similar names," Martin let out also scanning the two. Patrick glared at the blonde while she did the same to him. "It's a coincidence," they both let out at the same time.

Rhys decided to strip the attention away from the two "Maybe we should focus on the plot making."

The girls kept examining the two with curiosity as the men got up from their seats and looked over for any items. After a few minutes the chairs were rearranged into a circle around a table. All six of the teens sat there quietly, no one was comfortable at taking charge. Emma tossed a look at her old friend signaling for her to try the role. Aya sighed, "Ok so…first comes first. Anyone have any phone calls to make?"

All but Rhys raised their hands. The girl rolled her eyes before lifting a house phone from under the table. The first to pick up the phone was Patricia. She dialed a number and slowly moved the phone to her left ear. Each tone made the girls heartbeat faster and faster. Would someone pick up? Would that person be safe? Or would they be dying? She couldn't take the pressure. Just when she was about to hang up a soothing voice answers the call. It made the girl tear up to hear the voice she thought might have been killed.

"Helena…you're ok. I…thought you were gone…where's mother and father?" The tears began to fall down her cheeks. The voice replied which brought the girl a look of relief before she asked another question "Thank goodness. I am in the city right now Helena. I have a few friends that I am bringing to the mansion after some time getting through the infested city." The voice took about three minutes of the girl's time to reply to her statement. Patricia hung up the phone. The girl wiped away her tears and smiled to herself, the others felt happy to know that she wasn't a total bitch. She passed the phone next to Martin who sat next to her. He proudly took the phone before lightly touching the girl on her shoulder. It made the girl blush a bit.

Martin dialed a long number into the phone that raised the suspicion of all the others. They waited for him to say something or at least see if someone picked up the phone. "Fazer…Mozer. Yes…I see. How about…ok. I have partnered up wiz a couple of my classmates. Yes. No. Yes. Yes. I will call after I find it." He slides the phone across the table where Emma picked it up.

She begins to bounce on her seat. Martin and Patrick smile at the girl's upbeat attitude, Rhys on the other hand stared at her. He felt something every time his eyes wondered over to her but he couldn't make out what the feeling was. "Here we go, go…for sure, sure…calling my mother, mother…telling her about father, father." Aya grew a bit annoyed when the girl sang for a good five minutes waiting for her mother to pick up the phone. "MOMMY! Daddy told me that he is on his way to help you get to safety. Oh…REALLY? I will try to get to you…no…I'M GOING…father needs help. DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!...I'll be there by tomorrow. Sit tight…I won't be stupid to go out at night. I have Aya…yes. We made up…of course…she's my bestie." The remark about them being best friends made Aya redden a bit but it went away when the girl started to remember the past.

The girl happily handed it towards Patrick. Both their hands met which made them both blush. He took the phone and dialed a few different numbers into the phone for a while. Not one person had picked up the phone and it slowly took its toll on Patrick's mind. When all hope was lost someone answered the last number he dialed in. "Aunt Lillian…is everyone there? Oh thank goodness…listen I am with a group of people trying to get out of the city. I tried calling everyone and no one picked up. I see…then that means…oh…wow…but my parents…alright I will try to get to them. Goodbye."

Patrick handed the phone back to Aya. She was tempted to call a number but got sickened and slammed it on the table. The rest looked to other sides of the room ignoring her outburst. After a few seconds Aya broke out of her mood and grabbed everyone's attention. "Ok…report."

Patricia was first. "Yes. Well my Father and Mother are holding civilians inside our mansion upstate. If we can get a ride up there we will have shelter and a rescue copter waiting for us. But I was informed that the house may be emptied out by the time we get there." Aya took in the information and gestured for Martin to speak.

He took in a deep breath "Vell…my parents are doing just fine. But ze infestation is spreading quickly. I vill not be able to help my family. But there is a secret base hidden here in ze city. A file in ze base holds a key my fazer needs to figure what has happen to ze globe." The appointed leader knew about the base but decided to keep it to herself for now.

Emma stood up knowing that it was her turn to speak. "My mom is surrounded by a whole mob of 'Them'. The apartment is hard to get into as well as getting outside. I want to ask for permission to go on a rescue mission sir! My father is going to need back up." She sat back down and patted Patrick on the back as if tagging him in. He stood in his chair unlike his perky teammate.

"My family made it out of the city ok and are hiding upstate as well. But there are some of my cousins still inside the city I have to find. So I will need to withdrawal from the group if we cannot go searching for them." He smiled at the leader and Emma before ending the sentence.

Aya stood in her thinking pose to analyze the situation. Emma took that as advantage to take out her gun and polish it. The others waited patiently for the girl to open her eyes and reveal her plot. Rhys looked his bat over, Patrick took it upon himself to take out some snacks for group, and Patricia played around with her hair. Aya snapped out of her trance and cleared her throat.

"Alright-" she cut herself off when she noticed that Martin had been absent from the table. "Where did the doctor go?"

"Here I am" the young man jumped from kitchen to his seat holding a knife. The blonde next to him flinched as he sat next to her.

"Now that he's here I can continue. This is the plan. Patrick and Patricia have a place for us to stay. Judging by the looks of you two I'm certain that Patrick's destination is closer then Patricia's. So that will be our first stop after we exit the city limits. First we will change our direction backwards to the Bronx. That's where we will find the base known as Delta Federation…it's also the area in which we need to find Emma's mother and Father. Now, I calculated the idea of using the subway or vehicles to get into the borough a lost cause. The roads are too crowded and the dead are probably swarming the tunnels. This leaves us with only two options. One is to walk there…the second is for us to go by boat. The second option is less likely but the safest. Patrick…we will try to find your cousins as well. But right now we need to get over to the Bronx and secure the first two objectives. Any opinions?"

The small group of teenagers just looked at one another. They couldn't find any words to say. Rhys couldn't stand the quietness that filled the room "I think I know where to get a boat…but it will involve going down into the tunnels."

"Wunderbar! Then it's settled…into ze tunnels ve go." Martin took his axe and knife from the table and tossed them on the floor near a couch. He slammed on it, getting cozy; he shut his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep.

The others took his lead and went their separate ways. Patrick went outside, the balcony had a view of the city. The place seemed so quiet. For the city that never sleeps it seemed that the end of the world caused it to finally sleep. The dead were still walking around from what he could make out from high up. He can also make out other survivors running around trying to find shelter. The memories of what happened to him earlier returned in a flash.

Hours earlier…

"_This isn't going to well now is it?" a brown haired teen said from behind Patrick. A girl swings an axe she found inside the museum. Patrick swung the Mace he scavenged from the museum, slamming the corpse aside. He cracked the skull of another one before it touched the girl. The dead began to swarm the small group of teens leaving no openings to run. Their stamina was high so it was not wearing them out. Patrick on the other hand was slowing down and tiring easily. The girl cuts the area clearing an opening, giving the group a chance to run for it. But the route they took leads them to a dead end with nowhere to go. This left them outnumbered and forced them to meet their fate against the dead. Patrick ran to the dead so he could protect his friends but tripped on a bag of trash. The girl and boy run ahead of him "Get back before you get yourself and us killed." The girl's words hurt his pride. His friend had sadness and disappointment in his eyes, he chased after the girl._

_Patrick looked around hoping for something to help the others get out of the scenario they were stuck in. He spotted a fire escape and signaled the others to follow him while his friends were keeping the dead back. Each of the classmates used Patrick to reach the fire escape and climb to the top. It then came down to his two friends. Patrick yelled for them and pointed above him so they would get the idea. The three made room by killing a small number of the group marching towards them. Both of his friends made it to the fire escape with no problem. When they searched for Patrick he was still in the bottom fighting off the dead. He embraced his fate "Go! I will get out of here just fine. Now go!" But they ignored his cries. They jumped down from the fire escape and tackled the mob down below. But that put them right in the middle of the mob, it got them grabbed quick. "No…why?" Patrick watched in horror as his friends were tackled and pinned by the corpses._

_He fought 'Them' with all his might. Trying to get to them before they were bitten or killed. "Damn it…if only you weren't such a worthless piece of shit we would have left," the girl lets out before getting bit in the neck._

_It stung his pride yet again to hear those words and the fact that she was dying made things worse. "Babe…fuck!...Patrick…get the fuck out of here!" he too became overwhelmed and soon the two were being devoured. The screams of the two embedded itself into Patrick's mind. He swallowed the vomit that seeped up his throat and used the body of the corpses devouring his friends to climb to the fire escape. When he got to the top the rest of his classmates have disappeared. Leaving him alone to mourn the loss of his friends._

Tears fell from Patrick's eyes, he quickly rub them away. But more just kept falling down his cheeks. The voices of his fallen friends taunt him as he cries over their loss. "What's the matter Patrick! Sad cause you know you killed me and my girl?" his friends voice screamed from his head. He felt a hand gently land on his back; he had a feeling to whom it was. The girl in pink stepped to his side and smiled, they stood in silence watching the city. Patrick couldn't hide his tears for long and just let them fall hoping the girl wouldn't think less of him. Emma felt there was a reason to his sadness but he needed to tell her in his own way. So she just stood there and tried her best to respect his time. They looked at each other and back to the distance; oddly, Patrick felt better knowing she was there. She had a way of chasing away the voices that haunted him.

Inside the apartment Martin finished the story of how he met the two leading ladies before finding the two in the building. "And zat is how I met zem. So...vhat about you two? How did you meet?" the young man pointed at the blonde and hooded man. Patricia just cracked her neck lightly elbowing the teen next to her. He took the hint and spoke up "We met outside…and hid inside the building…the end."

Aya and Martin accepted the answer. Patricia pouted at the way they just let it go without much thought. "Oh no you don't! We had to listen to Frankenstein's bullshit story so you will listen to mine!"

_I was in the middle of a photo shoot when a man burst into the room trying to attack the people around him. He took a bite of the security guards arm before being thrown out of the room. After a few minutes the security guard that was bit suddenly collapsed on the floor. Everyone went to check on him. But that was a bad idea since the damn thing popped up and chewed on one of the models face. Everyone screamed and focused their attention on the poor girl. Me on the other hand kept at a distance knowing full well it wasn't over. I tried to warn them so they won't get hurt. It was too late. The others attacked each other until it was just I and another model trying to get by the crazies. Luckily the other girl was caught instead of me. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs, trying to avoid all of the others that were killing each other. _

_I made it to the front of the building; I immediately noticed that the city was in chaos. The people around me were hectic and ate at each other. A scene straight out of a horror movie for sure. _

_There was a cop car nearby so I ran to find any kind of support. But when I got there I found the cops being chewed on. I threw up right then and there. Not my proudest moment in life but it happened. After I finished throwing up my lunch, I lifted up my head to look over the cop car. A shotgun was neatly placed in the back with a bag of ammo. With both items I lasted a while just running through the alleys and sidewalks. Blasting everything that looked dead to me. I'm certain that they were dead…I don't think I could handle killing an actual person. I kept running until I came to a stop at the school I left that morning. The school where I ran into that man over there, not a pleasant memory for me by the way. That's when someone stormed out of the building next to me. He was being followed by three of those things. My secretive teammate saw me and quickly turned around to dispose of the followers. He pummeled the fowl beasts in quick motions. I noticed that he took my hand and lead me towards the building we all met in. He looked into my eyes and with a sweet but concerned voice he asked, "Are you ok?"_

The girl had the look of admiration in her face. "I've never felt so safe," she glowed a bit thinking about it.

All of the teens including, Patrick and Emma who have walked back in, stared at her in confusion. And in one quick motion they turned their attention to Rhys who blushed and tried to hide in his hoodie. They all laughed at the awkward scene. After some time they got used to each other enough to arrange sleeping spaces. They figured to change clothes and shower in the morning to be fresh when running for their lives. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. But tonight they are going to chase away the bad day with good dreams.

**Sorry if this was short. But I figured that i had to upload something and I also figured that I would decrease the length so I can upload faster and add more chapters. Ok...so now I am going back to what I am guessing everyone has been waiting for. Thats right ^_^ the action will be coming back in the next chapters. And there won't be a peaceful moment for any of the groups for awhile...so enjoy the peace in this chapter. I will add humor in the future cause that was also a factor in HOTD...and I will try to add some lemony goodness as well since that too is missing...probably not...I'm not good at writing that stuff haha. Thank you for everything. Read, Review, and Reload your guns.**


	12. Recruiting In The Dead

**Alrighty! I wanted to make this chapter short but it wasn't possible for me haha…sorry. Well I struggled with this chapter a lot. So I would like to apologize for its tardiness. Please enjoy**

**Oh and here's my thanks to the submitters **

**Brittney89- for Serenity Chase **

**LadyMeralis- for Meralis Rios**

**Lucas Bane- for Lucas Fedrick and Fran**

**ChaoticCrazy- for Geoffrey Dees**

**Roscoso- for Marissa Yoko**

**And **

**Hitsugaya Taicho- for Ryou Katsu**

**Who are these new names? Well read on and see…**

Recruiting In The Dead

The morning sun starts poking its head out from the horizon to change the color from black to orange. The groans of the dead lessen and the survivors awaken to get ready for another day. Zion and Alis were in the kitchen while Geoffrey and Sarah occupied the restrooms. Both Jon and Stephanie lay in bed still fast asleep.

"Hey Alis?" Zion watched in confusion as the Puerto Rican collected food from his fridge. She placed them all on the counter in the middle of the kitchen and started fumbling around for pans.

"Si? Que tu a va preguntar?" she said a bit annoyed at his questioning. He shook his head before letting her get back to her cooking.

Sarah dashes down the stairs to greet the two in the kitchen "HELLO! It's a beautiful morning. Time to get ready for some awesome ass kicking!"

The two were happy to see the girl in better spirits then she was the other day. Zion knew that it was just a cover though. She had to put up a wall or her emotions would take control of her entirely. It wasn't the first time he saw her like that either, but it wasn't the time to think about that stuff. "I'm glad you're doing better," Zion gave her a weak smile. He scanned her new wardrobe; she changed from her school uniform to a biker outfit. A black leather jacket and matching pair of leather pants. The shirt was that of a Pegasus running on a rainbow, the heart shaped pendant she wore covered it. Zion actually let out a smile when he caught sight of it.

"Yeah I just thought that I shouldn't be all moody until this is all over. I need to be optimistic and hope for the safety of my family. As God as my witness I will be a better person today! Which means I have to apologize to that bit-…I mean girl. Where is Grace?" Sarah turned around to head for the guest room.

"Don't even bother Sarah…she's gone." Zion crossed his arms and look towards the backyard. "She ran away last night. I guess she couldn't stand being around us."

Sarah rolled her eyes. She knew it was a matter of time before the conceded blonde would up and leave to save herself. There was no need to push the subject more so she decided to focus on her mentor and the breakfast she was cooking. "Yay! I'll help you cook master!"

The young man decided to excuse himself from the kitchen seeing as he wasn't of much use. He felt like he needed to wash up anyway, the blood on his clothes made him sick. On his way up to the room he thought about the plan on how to get to the two destinations he needed to get to. Plus they had to stop by Jorge's place for a special 'something' he needed to get. It wasn't going to be easy, they were hours away from Miami and that wasn't option. The city would now be crowded with a huge swarm of the dead. But that's where they would have to go in order to find a way out of the state. But for right now he just had to focus on the easy stuff first. He made it to the door and opened it.

He looked inside to find the girl that slept in the bed with him to be up and completely naked. Zion just stood there not knowing what to do; the girl turns around to catch him staring at her. They both stood there in silence for a few seconds until the girl grew red and started throwing things at the man. He ran back into the hallway and slammed the door shut. The image of the girl's body still imprinted in his eyes and mind. His cheeks grew a bit red. Geoffrey just got out of the bathroom to catch the guy exiting the room. He walked over to Zion wondering something "Is there any weapons here?"

Zion removed the dazed look off his face to answer him. "Yes. I will supply all of you with the needed weaponry."

Zion took the advantage of an open bathroom to get ready and to start up a cold shower.

xXx

-PS-

Jon got up and took the other bathroom; he didn't say a word to anyone. Sarah, Geoffrey, and Alis hung out in the kitchen until the last of the team were ready. Alis and Sarah were busy testing out new recipes for their food. This left Geoffrey to just stare and drift off into his thoughts. The image of his sister and mother doing the same thing made him laugh on the inside. They would do everything with each other, bake, shop, watch TV, and even slept in the same bed. It was the typical mother-daughter relationship you would normally see. They would always try to include him in the things they did. But he just refused and went off to do his own thing. The teen's father wasn't around much but when he was he taught Geoffrey everything he knew about guns.

His relationship with his father wasn't bad. It had its rough patches, but the man treated him with respect. And in turn Geoffrey respected him as well, not once did they ever fight. There were arguments between the two. But the women of the house would never find out about any of that.

But the only thing that mattered now wasn't his memories of his family. It was their lives; he needed to get to his family. He needed to get to his sister out of everyone else in his family. The girl was too small for any of the things that are happening at the moment. He placed his faith that she was still alive in the school, believing anything else would just be too sad. He wasn't the type to do things with others but he needed to team up with them in order to get out alive. There wasn't a certainty that he might live running around with the dead moving around and the psychotic humans running a mock as well. He calculated the outcome and figured it'd be safer to travel in a pack then to travel alone.

-ET-

Geoffrey snapped out of his thoughts by the delicious smell seeping up his nose. He looked down to find a plate full of delicious looking food. The two girls stood in front of him waiting in anticipation. The young man felt that he had to test it out for them so he picked up a fork. He took a piece of the food and put it in his mouth, the taste was better then the smell. The girls squealed as he began to gobble up the food cleaning his plate. He held up his plate "More."

xXx

Zion was just about done with his shower when he heard the door open. He tensed up at the sound. He could have sworn that he locked the door before getting into the shower. The sounds of footsteps made him uncomfortable, they kept getting closer to the shower. And to his surprise, Stephanie pops into the shower with him. In reflex he covered himself up and tried not to look at her. She giggled at his shyness and just moved herself under the stream of water. Zion has faced a lot of trials all his life but when it came to women he was defenseless. "_Damn you old man! You made me into a killing machine…but you didn't even try to show me how to deal with women…and now there is one in the shower with me…NAKED!_"

The urge of looking at the girl was hard for him. She tilted her head towards him "Can you wash my back for me?"

He looked down her back only to get a nosebleed. That was all he could take, he rushed out of the shower grabbing a towel and running to his room. The girl laughed at his reaction to her question. "_I'm surprised he even made it this far. Poor guy may be able to tear apart the living and dead. But throw a naked woman in front of him and he's softer then a bunny. Ha unlike other men out there…maybe that's why I find him so attractive. Now I just need to sneak up on Geoffrey and I'll be set…hehe_." She drifted off into her own world. The shower was what she wanted and needed in the first place. Messing with the team leader was just a bonus for her. The torturing times she spent with her brother returned to her quickly. But the shower was the only place that seemed to wash away the bad. And right now she needed to wash away the bad from her body and mind.

xXx

After an hour has passed the team finished getting ready for the trip. Zion has changed to a Navy blue outfit. The jacket was short sleeved; the black shirt with a yellow crown could clearly be seen underneath it. His pants matched his jacket, a belt held a lot of compartments for different things. The others look at it like and couldn't help but feel like they were going out with Batman. He tightened the black gloves he had on his hands and adjusted the necklace around his neck. Everyone noticed that it had dog tags, a small ruby, and a key on it.

Geoffrey had also changed his attire. He took a dual-sided camouflage shirt and cargo pants from Zion's fathers closet. One side was woodland camouflage, flipping it inside out turned it into urban camouflage. The girls loved the fact that it wasn't covering the boy's body so they just stared at him.

Stephanie had taken a plain black shirt and white blouse from the clothes Sarah brought over from her house. The white pants she wore she had taken from the Zion's mother and the black Converse were from his sister. Zion and Geoffrey couldn't take their eyes off of her.

Alis had taken things from Zion's mother's wardrobe as well. She took a black spaghetti strap tank top and covered it with a cream colored long sleeved button up blouse. She rolled up the sleeves to make way for the wrist guards Zion gave her to shield her from the bow she carried. Zion had also given her a holster and belt to hold her knives.

The last one was Jon but he decided to prepare himself when they got to his place so he still wore the same clothes he had on before.

Zion stepped forward and cleared his throat to get the attention of the others. "Alright people. I have something for everyone here…so if you would all follow me I'll take you to it." Everyone followed closely into the basement and through all the junk that was laid out down there. They came up to a wall that was discolored from the rest of the walls that made up the basement. Zion stepped in front of it and started pushing against it. A snapping sound could be heard as he kept pushing up against it. Soon the wall flew off to the side and a hidden room was revealed, guns and swords galore. The team rushed in and stare in wonder at all the shiny new weapons they could use. There were shotguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, smgs, lmgs, axes, and katanas, even shields.

Alis and Sarah ran over to the bows and knives that were stocked together. Geoffrey couldn't wipe off the excited look from his face. All the guns he could use and try out were neatly kept on shelves. Jon just rolled his eyes and waited for the rest to finish up with their choices.

Zion made his way to the back of the room and unlocked a small chest hidden away from plain sight. He opened it up to remove his weapon of choice from its sleep. It was a shotgun modified with a broadsword around the gun. Modifications around the gun and sword to make it easy switching between melee and firing. Geoffrey took notice and headed for the gun. Zion let him pick it up so he could examine it better. "This is a Striker. You've completely remodeled this gun down from the sight all the way down to the ammo cartridge. It feels lighter and its handle has been given a better grip." He swung the gun around; it was too heavy for him to even try. The blade added an extreme amount of weight to the gun even though the gun itself felt light. Geoffrey returned the gun back to its master "How does it shoot?" he asked.

Zion swung it around with ease before pointing it at a wall. He bent down to pick up the holster for the gunblade. "I modified it to be automatic and semi automatic. Also the recoil it reduced due to the weight of the blade. The magazine holds up to one hundred rounds and the spray is centered instead of scattered." He finished hooking up the holster to his belt and placed the gun in it. The holster is made for easy access to unsheathe the weapon but secure it so it won't fall out.

Geoffrey took in the idea of Zion's weapon and thought of modifications he could make to it. But something caught his eye from a far, an MPi-KM stood in the corner of all the assault rifles. Zion watched the guy make his way to the gun and decided to follow him. "I see you have chosen a weapon."

He looked over the assault rifle before heading towards the attachment locker next to the guns. Zion left him to tinker with the weapon in order to help someone else with choosing a weapon. And lucky for him there was someone who needed help choosing, unlucky that it was the girl he saw naked twice in one day. He made his way to her, she was just staring at a sniper rifle with hearts painted on it. Zion took notice and picked it up "This is my PSG-1. Its highly accurate and I've got it equipped with a silencer…it might prove useful."

The girl giggled. "So why does it have hearts?" she pointed at the gun still giggling.

Zion just handed her the weapon "My sister thought it would be funny."

By the look on his face, she could tell that it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. Some time has passed and they have gathered the ammo for the needed weaponry. Sarah and Alis have also packed up food just in case they couldn't come back to the house. They all gathered outside and loaded their bags into the car. Geoffrey was looking over his Remington 1911 R1, Sarah and Alis tried out the bows they picked out, Stephanie looked over her rifle and tried to get a feel for it. Jon looked around to notice that Zion was nowhere in sight. That was when a loud roar came from the back of the house. Sarah noticed it as well and starting screaming in excitement. She began to jump and rushed over to the side of the house. Everyone looked on in confusion at the girl. But their questions were answered when Zion pulled up with a large motorcycle. They looked on as he pulled up near them. The cycle was colored red and black and some stickers of pink hearts. Stephanie had an idea who stuck those there but wasn't going to bring it up.

"I can take someone with me since the bags have taken up room in the car." Zion spoke trying to listen in on the headset he conveniently had on. Stephanie ran towards the bike and beat Sarah for the seat. Sarah pouted at losing her seat.

Geoff finished with his pistol and spoke up for everyone "What's with the headset?" Zion took off the headset and noticed the blonde holding him tightly from behind. He once again tenses up at the touch of her.

"Its for listening in on radio frequencies. Mostly police channels…it might give us a heads up on certain areas. I-" he was cut off by the screams coming from the headset. He placed it back on to listen in on the call. Everyone waited for him to finish listening in before asking anything. Zion's eyes widen at the sounds that came through the headset and soon took it off. Before anyone could say anything he started up his bike and turned it to the east. "We need to head back towards the mall. If you want we can split up and or you could go together."

They all looked at each other and with a silent agreement they all decided to head for the mall.

xXx

-PS- **(I used Night of Fate from Kingdom Hearts lol)**

With Zion in the lead, they made it to the ruined parking lot of the mall. It was in worse shape then the shopping outlet they passed by the other day. This time though they walked on foot to the entrance of the mall. When they got there they found about a hundred of the undead crowding the entrance. Geoff fired off a couple of shots and took out a bunch. But what he wanted was for the shots from the gun to lure the dead to the group. And it worked.

Zion and Jon rushed in with their weapons as the girls pulled out their weapons and fired away. Jon took his axes and began chopping through the necks of the dead that stood in front of him. Two of the corpses came from his side only to be stopped by an arrow to one and the others head was shot off by a powerful bullet. He ignored the save and continued to chop down the corpses.

The women wielding the bows had run out of arrows and began to run forward with their knives. Dodging and killing the rest that still moved in order to retrieve the arrows from the dropped bodies. After picking up enough they once again launched the arrows through the air to skewer the heads. Only Alis was able to get clear shots covering Zion as best she could. Sarah had a hard time but made decent shots at times to assist the two men. Alis took notice and tried coaching while dodging and firing the remaining arrows she had left.

Zion had noticed that the numbers only increased. He stuck the end of his blade into the head of one of the dead and fired a shot from the striker. The shots took out a large number behind the single corpse. He spotted something white heading his way but before he could focus on it something grabbed his jacket. It pulled him back and tried to bite him. The young man quickly brought his gunblade up and blocked the teeth of the dead person. Seconds after the head splattered over him, Stephanie had shot the thing before any damage could be done. Zion wiped off the matter from his head before returning to the fight.

After a few minutes the two archers have entered the fray, leaving only Geoff and Stephanie to shoot from afar. Through the scopes of their guns they make out a girl and guy fighting off a group from within the mall. The two look at each other before shooting at the mob in front of them. Zion had cleared a path into the mall and tried to head in when something tackled him to the floor. He looked up, ignoring the pain, to find a girl with blue hair on top of him. They both blushed at the predicament when a moan grabbed their attention. One of 'Them' grabbed a hold of the girl, in reaction Zion shot his gun to kill the thing. "Don't you dare touch her."

Stephanie watched through her scope and began to get upset. Geoff ignored the girl's complaints, he then heard a growl from behind him. He turned around to catch a glimpse of a small figure run right passed him towards the mob. And to his surprise a girl walks to his side and fires off rounds from her AK-47. Geoff turned back to the mob and noticed a German shepard tearing through the group.

Zion had gotten back to his feet still holding on to the girl protectively. He fired shot after shot getting rid of the closest corpses surrounding them. He pulled the trigger only to hear a clicking sound come from it. It was out of ammo and now they were once again surrounded. The girl gripped at his jacket from the fear of getting killed. But as the dead walked closer the white blur Zion saw earlier revealed itself to be a man with a katana. The blood of the dead he killed spilled over the three , the white haired teen looked Zion in the eyes "Hello Zion. Long time no see."

**Well isn't that a cliffhanger haha. New characters. One of them knows Zion. And now they are to be killed by an endless swarm of the dead. How will our heroes get out of this one? We'll find out next time…on Dragon Ball Z! lol oops wrong show. Read, Review, and Reload your weapons.**


	13. I See

**HEY EVERYONE! You know what sucks. Typing out this chapter only to have my laptop die out on me. Funny thing is that the battery life said it was at 100%. Then I had to wait about 2 weeks to get a new charger. Oh did I miss that…yeah…my charger was broken so I couldn't even charge it. But at least I got this down and written…again…oh yes…it wasn't even saved. :/ but enough of my complaining. Here's the chapter…**

**Here's my thanks to the creators of these OCs:**

**Hikari-Angel143- for Carmina Kim**

**Renchard19- for Albert Lim**

**Nekuromansa000- for Jorge Rodriguez and Yukiko Yamamoto**

**Unknown Ray- for Raymond Mac**

**Dad90- For Ryuuji Tamiya, Grey Kageyama, Jake "Kurotetsu" Reynolds, Kazuma Kagare, Tokiya Akakmizu and Dayo Kayode**

I See…

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" the yelling of the small teen attracted the dead towards the group of teens. Located above the stairs stood the cheery Carmina and the skater boy Ben. Both looked down the long staircase and swatted away the dead that managed to crawl up the steps. The girl managed to stop one with her foot as it tried to bite her. "Damn you creepers. You better have not taken any of the good looking famous people!" she let out before kicking it back down.

"That's right bitches! My beloved Angelina better be alive or I'll be kicking some undead asses!" Ben shouted as he cheered Carmina on. She continued to knockdown the corpses that stumbled up the steps.

Albert, Yukiko, Jorge, and Jill just stared with amusement at the two. They had gotten up early to prepare for the fight ahead of them. Although they haven't changed their clothes, at least they got clean. The four turned to each other. Jill was first to speak "Anybody got a plan on how we are suppose to save the rest of classmates and possibly anyone else in that building?"

Jorge scratched his head while Albert adjusted his cap looking over to the side. Yukiko took that as a sign that the two had no clue on what to do. So she walked up to the side of the stairs in order to get a better look at the area. Jill just grinned as she took in the sight of the girl as she leaned forward. She made her way next to the girl with the two men not far behind. Yukiko couldn't think of anything that would seem safe for them. They had to go in through the front and take out as many of the dead as possible. She turned back to face her teammates "I don't see any way of getting over there safely." Her face was full of worry; both Jill and Jorge picked up on it.

"What ever we do. We need to do it quick. I don't think they will last…the numbers seem to be rising every hour or so." Albert took out his sticks and twirled them around. Carmina and Ben walked over to the group seeing as their fun was spoiled by the lack of corpses that made their way up.

"Albert is right! We need to go now." Carmina unsheathed her blade and swung it around wildly. Ben dodged her insane display of talent, hoping not to get his head chopped off. The energy built up inside of her and she needed to get out to do something.

Jorge let out a smirk as he watched the skater boys face full of fear. "Girl…you're hot as fuck…but…can…you…please stop trying to kill me!" Ben quickly jumped out of the way. The girl took notice and just laughed at him.

Jill smiled at how almost normal things feel at the moment. It's the apocalypse out there and here they stood just acting as if nothing is wrong. "All right I like seeing the guy get abused as much as the others do. But right now we need a plan and we obviously need a leader to guide us."

Yukiko and Albert looked at each other and then at the others. He pointed at Jill, she pointed at Jorge, and both spoke in unison "I pick you."

Carmina took notice and shuffled over to the man in the coat. "Yay I pick you too," she patted him in the back.

Ben shot up from the floor and got behind the shorthaired girl. He tried to grab on her breasts but was stopped by the girl with a backhand to the head. "I pick…her," was all Ben could say before rubbing his head.

"That didn't help at all." Jorge just looked over his so called group and started to think of something.

Jill got upset and just threw her arms up in defeat. "Fine! We're going now. Everyone prep up cause we've got a lot of work to do."

The group prepared themselves for a long day of killing and saving. One last check over their weapons, Jorge this time had a Katana with him. They looked over at the bottom of the steps to find a huge group of the dead. Albert turns his head over to Jill and asks, "So what are we going to do after we get inside?"

Jill just smiled. "After we get in there you, me, and Yukiko will search the area. While Jorge, Ben, and Carmina fight off 'Them' in the front so we don't get stuck like the others. Sound good?"

"Yeah no…I don't want to be stuck with that sucka…I mean Carmie, yes…but that douche…no way dawg!" Ben hissed.

The raven-haired girl just sighed. "Cause you need two slaughter houses in order to kill off that whole army down there. And we need one to travel with us just in case we run into any trouble. Besides…I we need to learn how to work in different pairs."

Ben sighed in defeat. The group charged down the stairs fast and carefully so not to fall. Jorge took the lead and quickly sliced through the first of 'Them' with his katana. The blood splattered everywhere as he jumped over to next one and cut right through its neck. Ben came from right behind and swatted the head off with his board. He charged forward and slammed the metal part of his board on the head of another one, killing it in one blow.

"OH FUCKS YEAH!" Ben just kept pummeling the dead with his board as he tried to make room to the building. Albert took it as an opening and quickly grappled one into submission. He pinned both of his sticks around the body and used it as a shield and battering ram. Using all his strength, he ran threw the crowd pushing back the corpses and making a clearing. As soon as he reached the other end of the street he smashed the skull of his ram on the building. The others took the advantage of the new opening and rushed forward.

Carmina reached the front door and whipped out her staff to pin one of the undead to the floor by ramming the staff through its mouth. She placed the end that went through its mouth in a hole that was on the floor. As it struggled to move, she took out her katana and began taking off heads. Jill came right behind her and knocked down the large group blocking the door. With everyone she knocked down she slammed her staff with all her strength to crack open their skulls. The two girls worked on the group in the front as the others tried to fight off the rest.

"Shit. They just keep coming." Jill noticed that the group mob wasn't decreasing in numbers.

"What the fuck is leading these fuckers to us." Ben said aloud from afar.

Jorge shoved his blade through two skulls of the undead "I don't know but if this keeps up we'll definitely be overrun."

"Everyone inside! It'll be easier for us to take them out." Yukiko signaled for everyone to run. They all made their way to the door that Jill and Carmina just cleared.

They ran inside only to find that the whole first floor was flooded with the undead and rotting corpses of the surviving teens. All of their eyes widened from the shock, they risked their lives for nothing. The girls felt sick at the sight. Albert reacted first and charged against the two that were close. He dropkicked the first one and when he landed he swept the other one. It snapped the others out of their little worlds and joined in the fight. Carmina reached for her staff only to find air. She looked over to front door and found the zombie still pinned to the ground. The girl ran back outside to retrieve it. She kicked everything in her way and took hold of the weapon. Quickly pulling it out from the hole and corpses mouth.

The others were still trying to clear the first floor when she came back inside. Albert and Ben had found their way to the stairway. Yukiko and Jill took out whatever appeared from the open doors near the stairs. Only Jorge was left to take out the rest that littered the area. The girl jumped into the brawl, she winds up with her staff and lets go to spin. This made a huge space for her to start cutting through the dead with a little ease.

Albert heard something moving towards him from the stairs. It was moving too fast to be one of 'Them'. But he had to focus on the ones in front of him before worrying about the second floor. To his surprise a teen jumps from the steps and lands right next to Ben, he stood at the height of 6'5. He wore a black t-shirt and army pants. His muscles could clearly be seen from his shirt, a silver cross hangs from his neck. The huge young man had two swords linked together by a chain, and equipped his boots with a steel tip.

"And you are?" Ben just looked at the guy with a puzzled look.

"Ray," the new guy sliced through the first dead person he saw.

"You know…shades are for bitches." Ben just ignored the guy and continued to bash the corpses.

"Ignore him…he's just rude. The names Albert and the lovely guy you just met is Ben. I can't introduce you to the others just yet." Albert adjusted his hat a bit before getting back to killing.

Ray didn't know why he came down stairs, but he was glad he did. Although he hopes those on the roof were safe from harm.

xXx

"Oh GOD I'm bored." A teen hops up off from the floor and starts to jump in place. He is 5'7 and looks to bit fit. The teen is wearing a black school uniform with what looks like a hoody underneath his jacket. He stops to brush his blonde hair; the back being kept neat while the front was spiked and messy. Once again he began to hop on his feet but this time he started to punch the air. His left hand seemed to be covered in bandages from the knuckles up to his arm. Then nametag on his uniform read Kazuma Kagare.

"I wonder what's taking Albert?" another young man emerges from the shadows of the rooftop. This one stood at a height of 6'0 and his body looked frailer then the other guys but with a much darker color. He also wore a black school uniform only he wore a tank top underneath his jacket. The young man scratched the back of his head, full of spiked up black hair, and lightly pulled on the earring he had on his left ear. The nametag he wore read Jake Reynolds. He looked over to his friend and noticed that the group leader was staring off to the street below.

"I think its time we go check it out." The young man looked older then the other two. He brushed his light blue hair to one side and sighed before removing his glasses to clean them. He was only 5'6 and from the looks of it, very skinny. From what you can make he was definitely of Chinese decent. The guy brushed off his uniform, no modifications to his, and began to make his way to the entrance of the rooftop. His nametag said Tokiya Akakmizu.

"Whoa now boss. Shouldn't we wait a bit before diving into our deaths?" A young man wearing an orange beret walks in front of the teen. He was the same height as Kazuma but his body was obviously more muscular. His uniform was a little messier then his teammates and a red shirt underneath his jacket. The leader tried to look passed the man's bangs, with red highlights, as they fell to his face. Tokiya took notice of the guy's nametag and the blood it had on it. But the name could still be read, Ryuuji Tamiya.

Two men walked up to the beret wearing young man and pushed him out of the way. "Don't listen to that lazy ass." The first one was who they all looked at being his white hair and purple sunglasses. He was possibly the shortest out of the whole team standing at the height of 5'5. His body was slim but not too skinny. His black uniform jacket is lightly opened and his white shirt underneath is unbuttoned all the way. The nametag read Grey Kageyama.

The last of the group was a young man dressed completely in black. Unlike his teammates, he is wearing a business suit. He has short black hair with a long ponytail in the back. You cant tell from the suit but he has a built body and stands at 6'0. Although dressed different the man had a nametag that read Dayo Kayode. Tokiya looked into the man's black eyes and nodded. Dayo did the same and followed the man to the door.

"Lets go get our teammate back." The leader opened the door to find a couple of the undead creeping up the stairs. "I see..."

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that ^_^. Until next time. Read, Review, and Reload your guns**.


	14. Evil Within

**Avengers Assemble! Haha sorry. I watched the movie last night. Ok well here is the next chapter...it seems that work and writers block has got me pinned. So enjoy what I have mustered up to write  
><strong>

**Here's my thanks to the creators of their certain OCs  
><strong>

**EternalEsper995- for Gavin Michael Evans**

**Roscoso- For Ross Heuchan**

**King Kubar- for Patrick Marrow**

**Madork Gunna- for Martinus Graus**

**Teamplaya101- for Rhys Lone**

**Evangeline Nightlock- for Nyx Nightlock**

Evil Within

A young girl with a bright lime green hair and black highlights could be seen walking around the streets of New York. Her hair was long and her bangs were pulled to the right side of her face. She stopped to look at herself in the window of a clothing store. Her height was 5'7; she lightly touched the scar that ran through her nose and the tattoo of an upside down triangle under her right eye. The girl looked at the clothes still in display. She checked her own wear, skinny white jeans and a black Paramore band shirt. Each item showing off her slender and athletic body very well. Lastly a pair of boot converse to finish off her wardrobe. "I think my outfit is cuter." She said with a Romanian accent.

The girl continued walking down the street to find one of 'Them' walking towards her. She grinned and lifted the baseball bat she carried around. As soon as it was close enough she swung it down on its head. What surprised her was the fact that instead of just cracking its skull open it made the head split in two. She wiped the bat of dead matter and just walked off.

She stopped at a corner and looked around for any signs of life. Nothing at all moved from what she could see. But then again its still morning and if anyone survived this doomsday they'll probably be sleeping. Something caught her eye from very far away. She took her sniper rifle from her back and looked through the scope. What she saw was something that would probably haunt her for years. A girl in a school uniform holding two black katanas was just watching her from afar. The smile on her face seemed evil and the look in her eye was of enjoyment. She was completely surrounded by the dead but she just kept staring at her. The green haired girl wanted to put down her rifle and just walk off but something kept her from moving. The longhaired schoolgirl sliced away at the dead that approached her without even looking. She took one step closer towards the green haired girl; it made her flinch in fear. Another step.

Without much warning the girl watched as the girls eye instantly popped up in front of her scope. The shock made her drop her rifle and got her to finally move, even though it was to fall on her butt. To her surprise the girl wasn't even there. She reached for the gun and looked through the scope once more. Hoping not to see the scary red eyes from before, she returns the scope back to the view of the girl. All that was there was just a pile of bodies and a shorthaired girl. She held a sledgehammer in one hand and wore just a long white shirt. Could what she have seen been in her head?

The shorthaired girl walked back inside the apartment building she was standing in front of. The green haired girl lowered her rifle and sighed, "Guess I have to get some sleep."

xXx

Aya walked back up the stairs to the apartment that her and her newfound teammates were using. She took in the sights of the bodies she brutally killed while coming down stairs. The sledgehammer she dragged on the floor banged against each step causing a loud noise. She had to borrow Patrick's hammer due to the fact that the mad scientist was modifying her blades. With every step she took, blood and flesh was all she walked on. It didn't bother her at this point. All morning she spent cleaning out the stairway so the team could get out quickly. She didn't even know why she cared to do so; it wasn't her responsibility to care for others lower then her. But maybe it was just so she could let out some steam and keep Emma from harm. Whatever the case was she just wanted to get up stairs and change back into her old clothes. She made it to the apartment door, opened it slowly and walked inside.

The girl walked in to find everyone awake and in new clothes. Emma jumped from her seat and handed the girl her clothes. It was now clean. The girl smiled before returning to her seat next to Patricia. Aya just went into the bathroom so she could shower away the bloodstains and bad smell.

xXx

Patrick had trouble finding clothes seeing as he was 6'5 and was off heavy set. The muscles on his arms would stretch the sleeves of any shirt he tried on. "Damn! What kind of guy doesn't keep a large sized shirt?"

The teen threw in a random set of clothes but it worked. A red shirt with a black cross in the center, skulls around the shirt as well. He threw a long coat over it and a leather strap to hold his weapon. He found cargo pants and combat boots that fit him pretty well. He looked over to his jet-black haired teammate to find him searching for clothes. After a few minutes Rhys came out of the back of the room and showed off his new wardrobe. A jacket made of a black and white line pattern. He wears plain white t-shirt underneath his jacket and a pair of baggy black jeans. Patrick noticed two accessories hanging around him. One was a chain on his belt while the other was a single dog tag. Patrick just whistled, "You know you're going to get the girls all worked up right?"

Rhys sighed. "Yeah," he brushed his with his hands but it still fell to the front of his left side.

xXx

Inside the bathroom was Aya trying to calm down her heated body with cold water. She tried her hardest not to enjoy the excitement that ran through her body. From what she read in books, men usually take cold showers to cancel out the excitement they had. But it was just too much. The girl her felt hands rubbing her body as the cold water poured over her. She took control and punched the wall hard so she felt the pain more then her body. Why was this happening now? It was all she could think about while getting out of the shower. Her blood slowly made its way out of her bruised knuckles. She put on her clothes and bandaged up her hand. She just hoped that her blood lust was finished for the day.

xXx

Emma waited patiently for her friend to get out of the bathroom. Emma had completely changed her outfit to a red dress. She had cut up the side of her left leg so she had some sort of maneuverability. And added a floral pattern to the dress so it matched that of a famous zombie killer. She was always a big Cosplayer when it came to Halloween or a convention came to the big apple. And even though things are looking horrible outside the girl couldn't help but try to keep something from her past.

But when the past crossed her mind it always brought up what she feared to think about. The blood red eyes that somehow seemed to pop in her dream every month or two. Her old friend once again had that look in her eyes, that of pleasure and sickness. There were only two times the girl saw those eyes and both those times she wished she would forget. But one of those times weren't that bad for her, it was actually memorable. Those eyes though were what ruined the happy moment. It still reminded her of the evil within her friend.

The girl was snapped out of her trance by her teammate Patricia. She placed her shotgun on the table and sat down. The redhead was now dressed in a jogging outfit, running shoes and pants, with a sweatshirt to cover her top. Emma just smiled and stood up from her seat to check up on the girl. She bent over so they were face-to-face, "Are you ok Patty?"

Patty glared at the annoyingly upbeat girl. "Yes…you seem a little cheery for a girl worried about everyone."

"That's cause I need to be upbeat or I'll go crazy like the rest of the world." The image of the man shooting himself flashed in both their heads.

The model wasn't about to let herself cry over nothing. She got up from the chair she sat in and guided her new friend to the balcony, "Lets get some fresh air."

As they left outside, Both Aya and Martin had walked out of their rooms at the same time. Martin just laughed loudly as he stormed his way to the team leader. She put on her shoes and adjusted herself in time to greet the man. His clothes have been cleaned of the blood. Aya took notice of her beloved blades in his hands; they had wiring and bits of metal attached to them.

"Hey zere team leader. Vunderbar day don't you agree." The smile on his face was a bit off but the girl grinned back.

"Yeah I guess so. I did kill off a huge swarm of those things downstairs without a scratch on me. Now tell me doc…what did you do to my blades." She pointed at the blades before he handed them to her.

"Vell you see…I added a shocking mechanism to your blades. But viz such minor materials to vork viz…I had to improvise. It vill only work for a short time…only a few batteries." The chemist pointed out that the guard of the blade held the stack of batteries and a switch. Aya already figured out what it was for.

Before she could test the blades, Emma and Patty ran back into the apartment quickly. Emma grabbed her gun and loaded it. The two teens in the back room have walked in and noticed the two loading up their guns. Aya figured that something was going on outside that the two needed to get to work.

"Where?" was all Aya needed to ask.

"Down by the subway…I saw a group of five run down there with the dead following close behind. Plus a large group of crazed civilians ran in as well." Emma looked around to the others as she informed them of what she saw.

The others collected their weapons and rushed out the apartment door. They left the door open and ran down the steps. Leaving whatever worry they had in that apartment towards the new world of horror.

xXx

The green haired girl continued to hit every head that popped up in front of her as she ran through the subway. How those things over crowded her was a complete mystery. Something must have drawn a huge crowd but having closed her eyes for five minutes how could she have missed it? And now she's stuck in a smelly subway as random trains pass by. Plus there were crazy men running around beating on the dead and the living. She had no problem kicking any of their asses but if they overpowered her somehow, who knows what they might do to her.

"Damn bastard. If I didn't follow you I wouldn't be in this death trap." She jumped into a small room that was open. She grabbed her gun from her back and scouted the area.

"I saw a girl run by here." One of the crazy men stopped right in front of the room.

"We need to find her. And maybe have a lot of fun with her first before handing her over to the boss. There isn't that many bitches left alive man. I'm looking for a hot piece of ass to fuck." Another one could be heard but not seen.

The sound of a man screaming lured them away. After they ran towards the noise, she ran out of the room towards the nearest exit. As she made her way to the steps a glimpse of a man caught her eye. She knew who that man was, "Gavin…was that you?"

She ran towards the image of a man she obviously knew. She turned the corner to find nothing there but the dead. Another glimpse of a man walking down the steps caught her attention "Ross? ROSS?"

Her shouts drew the attention of two men in business suits holding sharp weapons. The girl ran from them. She could feel them closing in on her as she turned every corner possible. While running she could swear that she heard the two men she knew yelling at each other. All she wanted was to find them and now that she has she is going to be taken away by two crazy guys. It wasn't going to happen, she quickly turned around and pulled out her rifle. The men stopped and raised their hands to the air in surrender. She pulled the trigger and only a clicking sound was heard. "Shit." She ran as the two men began to chase after her again.

But what she ran into after turning the corner wasn't what she expected. She couldn't move at the sight of blood and bodies that lied in front of her. There stood the figure that she saw not too long ago. Blood slowly dripped from her blade, the stains on her schoolgirl outfit; her face was covered in blood matching her eyes. It wasn't the blood from the dead but from the living. The black haired girl had cut the group of savage men to pieces. Her face had the same sickening smile and the look of pleasure in her eyes. The men that were chasing the green haired girl grabbed her and looked over at what she was looking at. In a fit of rage the two charged after the schoolgirl only for one to be stabbed by her blade. He twitched as the blade sent a shock into his body. The schoolgirl stepped back and cut the man's head clean off his body with one slice. His blood poured out like a fountain, the other man just watched in fright as his friend's body fell to the floor. It caught him by surprise how she just mutilated him. The girl turned her head towards him and the evil smile caused him to fall down. He begged for her to show him mercy but his pleas fell on deaf ears. She raised her blade and swung it down to cut the man down, the girl laughed and continued to cut him down as he screamed with every cut.

The green haired girl was able to place her hand over her mouth. She had just witnessed a horrible scene play out in front of her. The eyes of the demon girl made their way towards her. All she could do was move back to the wall so it could hold her up. The schoolgirl made her way towards the green haired girl and pinned her to the wall. With no sign of anyone that could help her, she even prayed for 'Them' to come in and stop the girl. But all the girl did was push her body up against the green haired girls. The evil smile she had on her face disappeared as the girl's lips were placed on the other girls lips.

**Well that was a surprise! I did not see that coming even when I was writing that haha. Next time we will see what happened to Zion and his crew. Read, Review, and Reload your guns. And thank you to all those that read this...it means a lot that you do. **


	15. Simple as That

**Hey there Bros and Sis...sisses? uh...lets say Sisters. I know it's been awhile but there has been a lot of drama and and work and stuff...plus sharing one computer with five other people is tough lol. So I would like to apologize for my tardiness. Now here is the next chapter.**

**Simple as That**

Zion stared at the long white haired man in front of him. It was a mess for some odd reason, from what he could remember it was always neatly kept. He stood as tall as him and his eyes were as cold as ever. The icy blue color just spoke for him like it did back then. Zion observed his clothes, black and navy blue converse, black torn up jeans, a black shirt with a white jacket over it, and finally was his signature black scarf. He finally spoke "Good to see you too."

The girl that clung to Zion jumped from him to the new guy and hugged him tightly "RYOU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Ryou looked a bit annoyed by her action but he couldn't complain about it at the moment. "Marissa…please…I heard you scream from the roof so I ran here…now get off."

"You're no fun." Marissa replied as she moved away. Ryou didn't bother staying, he ran towards the giant mob of the undead in front of him. The blue haired girl turned back to face the man in blue.

"I suggest we move or else we'll be cornered here." He tosses her a knife and walks towards the mob.

Marissa hugs him from behind and squeezes him tight. Zion wouldn't have mind if it weren't for her breasts pressing on his back. "Zion is it? Thank you for saving me back there."

"No problem…lets go," he pulled her arms off him and charged into the mob. Marissa looked at the knife in her hand and sighed.

xXx

Geoff and Stephanie looked over to the girl beside them with puzzled faces. Her long brown hair is what stood out the most to Stephanie. It looked like it reached her lower back but right now it was kept in a long ponytail. Geoff on the other hand was focused more on her body. Everything on her screamed sexy, huge breast, great ass, well toned body, great legs, even her clothes. She wore a V neck t-shirt in which you can clearly see her green bra, skinny dark wash jeans with rips going from the knees to her thighs, pink Reebok shoes, and a purple wrist band.

Stephanie realized that he was staring at her so she nudged him with her rifle. He snapped out of his trance. "Excuse me…uh…miss?"

The girl faced the two and just smiled "The names Serenity Chase. I'm here to save her…and her alone." They followed her hand to see that she was pointing at Sarah who at the moment is trying to save some survivors.

"Fine by us doll face…but we're going to need your help to do so." Geoff couldn't see her blush since he turned back and started firing off shots. Stephanie took her position as well and looked for Zion through her scope. She found him being pushed back into the mall with that blue haired girl and white haired man. Something was obviously going on if these things just kept coming to the front. It was weird that they weren't storming from inside the mall, but they were just heading right into the front from stores and second floor walkways. Stephanie looked over to her partners and they both seemed to have noticed it too. She didn't need to say a word for they both caught on to the same thing.

Sarah and Alis were struggling to keep themselves alive and any survivors that have rushed through the mob. Alis took her knives and cut through the throats of the dead that tried to grab her. One managed to grab her from behind but was dropped by one of Jon's axes. They nodded at each other before going back to fighting.

They weren't used to the blood, the killing, and the screams. But they had to endure it all so they could save the living from a similar fate.

Jon wasn't feeling well after a few minutes of chopping the dead into pieces. It wasn't that he was sick or that his body wasn't used to pressure. No it was the fact that he was cutting through flesh and bone of the people he swore to save. The whole thing was eating at him from the inside, its just wrong. Lost in thought a corpse grabbed on to his arms as he chopped off another's head. It went for a bite but was stopped by an arrow to the head. Sarah fired off another one and it caught one that was coming up behind him. It hit its neck so Jon had to finish it off by chopping the head clean off its neck.

The two would've looked at each other but the mob continued to grow even though they had already killed a large amount.

xXx

Marissa stood her ground and tried pushing the dead to the floor so she could stab them while they were down. She managed to get one and killed it but threw up afterwards. Zion felt bad but he needed to clear a path so the three could leave the mall in one piece. Ryou just lost himself in the fight and cut through the dead with his katana. One thing he noticed though was that their numbers were oddly increasing instead of reducing. There weren't this many in the area when he got to the mall. Could somebody have tricked him into coming here?

"Ryou…Zion…we need to get out of here. I found a side exit a few hours ago. We can leave through there." Marissa let out through her breathes for air. She made her way to a store nearby them and opened the door to get inside. Zion and Ryou quickly followed. They watched as she made her way through the jewelry store and into the register nearby.

"Listen. You two can go out through there and find my friends fighting outside. They'll take care of you…try to get any survivors to a safe place. I'll go check if there are any survivors left inside." Zion began to open the door when Ryou stopped him by lightly tapping the point of his blade to his back.

"It's a stupid plan." Ryou stood his ground.

"Either follow my plan or don't…simple as that," Zion ignored the blade and left the store. He checked out the area before moving and noticed a girl running to the east side of the mall on the second floor. He followed her; he had to at least save her from getting killed.

xXx

Stephanie watched him leave from her line of sight. She was worried of course, but right now she needed to focus on the rest of her friends.

Sarah was able to pull out three women and a baby from the mob. None were bitten but they were covered in blood and really dirty. She noticed something brushing up against her hand. She quickly faced down to find a German Sheppard sitting right next to her. It barked at her. She recognized it right away and bent down to pet it and gave it a kiss on the head "It's good to see you again Max…where's you're mommy?"

The dog barked and pointed to the spot where her friends were. She could see that Serenity was shooting at the dead that were emerging from the stores and away from the survivors.

Jon and Alis made there way to the side of the building where the remaining survivors and Sarah were sitting. Luckily the dead were following the sound of the gunfire and not them. They leaned against the wall so they wouldn't fall; they were very tired and gasping for air. None of them were prepared for this type of thing.

The survivors were paired off near the parking spaces. There were about ten of them and that was excluding the kids. Sarah noticed that they were all scared and horrified by what they are watching. She looked over to her friends that were shooting down the walking dead as they stumbled out of the mall entrance. But at the rate they were coming out, the shooters would run out of ammo soon enough.

A loud bang caught everyone's attention. Something was banging on the door near the two adults that were trying to recuperate.

"Shit…now what?" Jon stood straight up from the wall and readied his axes. Alis couldn't move but rose up her hand high enough to defend herself.

xXx

The brown skinned girl ran from something and it wasn't the dead. Zion could tell that the girl was bleeding from her right arm. From what he could make out, the cut was from a blade, it didn't look life threatening. Something must've happened that she continued to run although there was no one chasing her.

She was wearing a tracksuit. Her long black hair flowed from side to side as she ran for her life. The girl hit a dead end, without even thinking she ran right into a wall and she fell on her butt. She shook off her headache and rubbed her bottom while getting up on her feet. Zion made it right below her when the sound of glass breaking could be heard. The girl screamed as a group of 'Them' stumbled onto the floor. She had nothing to defend herself against them. So once again without thinking, she jumped to lower level. The girl fell right on top of something.

"_Mumble...mumble...mumble." _the girl looked down and found a man's head right in between legs. She was about to punch it when five of the corpses walked right up to them. They didn't know they were there so she kept quiet and prayed for them to leave. The man underneath her continued to talk, which wasn't the best thing to do with his mouth being right on a sensitive area. She couldn't tell him to stop but she couldn't let him continue or else she'll start making noises. When she tried to move away the man grabbed her softly and stopped her in fear. With his hands he placed one on a shard of glass and the other on his weapon. The girl had a feeling that he was going to do something crazy so she braced herself.

He threw his gun and blade weapon to a nearby wall causing a loud clanging sound when it hit. The dead followed the sound. After a few seconds the two survivors moved away from each other. With the glass shard in hand, the man ran forward and cut through the neck of the corpses. He got in close to two more and snapped their necks easily. With the last two, he threw the shard and it penetrated the skull of one. He raced for the weapon and tripped the walker while getting his blade of the floor. He walked over to the collapsed body and stabbed it right in the head "You know…I was trying to tell you not to move…but I guess you couldn't really hear me huh. The names Zion…and you are?"

The girl's skin turned red. "I'm…Fran…"

xXx

The door finally opened and a man in a white jacket came walking out with a katana and a wakizashi. A girl with light blue hair followed and began to throw up all behind the door so no one could see.

After she finished she began to talk "Fuck…why did you kill those things so close to me?"

The white haired man ignored the girl and looked around to spot the survivors hiding in the parking spaces. He turned his head to find a trio of gunners reducing the numbers that were storming the front. And next to the door he came out of were three survivors all bloody and tired. One of them caught his eye. The red head had a look of concern in her eyes, was it for him?

"Hello! I asked you a question jackass!" the blue haired girl wobbled her way to the young man. She turned her head and saw what he was looking at "Oh I see…hehe…wondering if the carpet matches the drapes huh…"

The girl ducked out of the way of the fist that was headed her way.

"Touchy." She looked over to the other and waved. "Hi…I'm Marissa and this is Ryou…you must be the heroes Zion was talking about."

"Yeah about him…where is our brave leader?" Geoff walked in with the two girls by his side.

xXx

"Well Fran…I'm heading out of here…do you want to follow?" Zion put on a fake smile to try and comfort her. It was working so far. Fran was nervous but she knew she needed to stop it and talk back.

"I need to find my boyfriend. Then we can go." She held her arm tightly when she spoke.

Zion walked up to her and ripped a part of his shirt to bandage her arm. "That's fine with me…do you mind telling me why you were running?"

"Later…I promise." She smiled and watched him wrap her arm with his man made bandage.

She thanked him for saving her and checking on her arm. He finished with her arm and noticed a spot of blood on her cheek. He placed his hand on it and wiped it away with his thumb. They looked into each other's eyes and when Zion blinked he was hit by something on the side of his head. It wasn't hard enough to knock him out but it did cause him to stumble onto the floor. He tried to get up but was knocked back down. In a second he felt the end of a gun pushed onto his head.

"Lucas stop!" Fran ran towards them but it was too late

*BANG*

**Man what just happened? The screen just faded out to black haha. First I would like to apologize to Frans creator for putting her in that situation with Zion haha...but I already introduced Marissa earlier on so I couldn't change the characters around. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll update real soon seeing as I'm on vacation. As always Read, Review, and Reload your guns.**


	16. Reaching My Limit

**I know I'm late with this but I tried haha. So Happy Memorial Day and enjoy the chapter...and for the last chapter and certain characters...I have reasons to why I made them a bit different. But do not worry I'll show why in the later chapter. So enjoy...**

**Reaching My Limit**

After about a few minutes, the three men who were left down stairs were beginning to feel fatigued from constant killing. Ben continued to bash things with an aluminum baseball bat that he had found in one of the apartments. He made it to the kitchen of one of the apartments and scavenged the fridge for anything to eat.

Albert continued to kill anything that walked in front of him. With Jorge killing everything in the lobby and front door, not much was left for any of them. Ben walked back into the area with a sandwich.

"Heth reathy intooth dith huh," Ben managed to let out as he chewed on the huge bite he took from the sandwich.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Albert looked at the kid with disgust, but Ben just shook his head no. "Anyway…yeah…he seems to have lost himself in the killing. I hope Yukiko can find any survivors and get down here quick."

The two just watched the mysterious teen continue to slice through the walkers in front of him.

"_Must keep killing…kill…kill…I'm reaching my limit…Yukiko…I need to kill…KILL_." It was the only thing that filled Jorge's mind at the moment.

(On the Second Floor)

Carmina twirls around knocking back the walkers that filled the floor. It pained her that they were mostly the other students that escaped with her in the buses. She wanted them all to be safe and now she's getting rid of what's left of them. The girl bent her head down and sent off a little prayer for their souls.

Yukiko was checking each apartment for any survivors and followed by Jill. She followed the girl but out of enjoying her move instead of helping. Jill didn't want to bother with saving anyone, before this all happened it was just her by herself. Alone in the world that just abused her for being different. The people didn't care about her so why should she care for them. In fact, the only reason she was with the small group she was with now is because she was smart enough to know that traveling with them will keep her alive.

In a trance, she completely forgot about the girl in front of her and bumped right into her. Yukiko tumbled to the floor.

"Damn it! Watch where you're going?" She shot back to her feet and dusted herself off. "And please keep "those" off me," Jill knew what she was talking and blushed wildly.

They both heard the sound of footsteps approaching them. They waited to see who it was. It came closer to them with every second that passed by, but it never really came. The sounds were clearly there and it began to get louder with every step. Both the girls began to get terrified, as it seemed that something unnatural was happening at the moment.

"Yukiko…uh…I think…wwwweeee…neeeeed to move." Jill grabbed the girl's hand and led her into one of the apartments. What ever that thing was it obviously continued to follow them inside the apartment. She panicked and ran into an open bedroom. Yukiko tripped on a toy and knocked both her and Jill onto the bed that sat in the middle of the room. They spun around before hitting the mattress, Yukiko ended up on her back with Jill right on top of her looking down at her. Jill managed to stop herself from crushing the girl but that just left them in a more awkward position. The sound made them tense up, as it got closer to them. It stopped right near them; they both turned their heads slowly to find nothing there. A few seconds later the two relaxed since nothing happened.

"That was scary." Yukiko giggled and sighed in relief that it wasn't anything but their minds playing tricks. The last thing they needed was a ghost or something mixed in with what could literally be called zombies. She opened her eyes to find Jill staring at her nervously. Yukiko wanted to say something but something in her gut told her that it would be mean. Jill on the other hand felt extremely embarrassed and cause of that she couldn't move.

"I'm sorry." Jill looked away and slow rolled off the bed and onto the floor.

Yukiko felt she needed to say something but couldn't. At that moment Ray came in with his blade dripping blood. "I cleared the way to the third floor." He eyed them both only to feel like he missed something.

(On the Fourth Floor)

Kazuma jumped around kicking and punching the dead that came stumbling from the apartments. He didn't need any weapons but the body god gave him and it was working well. The teen was happy to finally be doing something instead of waiting for the losers that left him and his crew. Jake came out of an apartment and shook his head in disapproval. They both were hoping for at least one survivor still walking around the building.

"Where's the boss?" Jake cracked his knuckles. One of the walkers made its way to the guy from his back.

"He's with Grey and Dayo trying to clear the group that infested the stairs leading to the third floor." He jumped up and down trying to stretch his limbs.

Jake felt the thing wrap its fingers around his coat; he cracked his neck and flipped the thing on its back. "Don't touch the uniform…" he stomped on its head. "Bitch."

xXx

Tokiya cracked one of 'Them' in the skull with his spear while stabbing another one with the bladed edge. He was surrounded but he never showed any sign of stress or fear. A couple stumbled their way to him; he raised his spear and made it collapse into three parts. The teen started to spin it around wildly. Both of the edges hit the dead with force, cutting them or knocking them down. He finished the assault by clicking them back into a spear and with one swift motion, cut the heads of the knocked downed ones clean off.

Dayo and Grey run into the staircase and find the blood filled staircase. Grey just scratched the back of his head in confusion while Dayo fixed his jacket a bit. "Boss…next time…could you not send us away when doing something like this?" Grey knew the answer he would get would hurt but he had to ask. Tokiya hit him in the forehead with the butt of his spear.

"There's no time for stupid questions. Now help me clear this rubble that's blocking our path." Tokiya and the two raced down the steps to remove the furniture.

(On the First Floor)

Ben and Albert finished their exploration of the first floor and found absolutely nothing. Nothing but dead bodies of men and women all sizes. What haunted them even more were the children that were found in the rooms. Ben almost threw up the sandwich he made not to long ago.

They made their way back to the lobby of the building. Albert felt something eating away at him. "How do you think this all happened?"

Ben just laughed at the question. "Man…shit…I could give you a list of how this all could have started. A virus, voodoo, hell rising, nuclear mutation…fucking shit…for all we know…someone could have wished this on us. But it doesn't matter now dawg. All that matters is surviving and trying to save anyone we can…especially the bitches yo."

"Yeah…you're right. Right now we need to focus on this mission first." Albert lightly taps the teen with his fist.

They looked around to find Jorge cutting up an already dead corpse. It was already cut into shreds but he just continued to pummel it. Both his teammates were shocked and sort of weird out by the whole thing. Albert crept up to him slowly and placed his hand on his shoulder. Jorge seemed to have calmed down since he stopped pummeling the mush of flesh. Ben let go of the breath he was holding the whole time Albert made his way to him.

"Let's go relax man…you look like you need-" a fist to the stomach cut off Albert as he was speaking. Jorge raised his sword and quickly brought it down to behead his teammate.

(On the Third Floor)

Carmina moved on ahead and started roaming through the third floor. It was too quite for her liking, it was like a ghost town there. She looked out the window to spot a girl running through the streets. Some people were chasing her into a corner, there was no way she was going to let a group of men attack a girl on her watch. She spotted a wire connecting the building to another and took that as an exit. The tiny girl made it to the window close enough to the wire and grasped it. Taking her blade, she cut it and wrapped it around her wrist. Ray walked in just in time to watch the girl jump out the window. He ran towards the window to make sure she was all right.

The girl cut the wire before she hit the ground; she rolled and quickly got to her feet when she landed. If she ran with all she got, then maybe she could catch up to the mad men chasing that poor girl.

(On the Third Floor)

Raymond didn't know the girl but something in him wanted to follow her. Jill walked in still uncomfortable by the events from downstairs. "Hey," she continued to walk past him and sat down on the floor.

"That small girl left." Ray looked down at the girl. She looked like she was smiling about what he said.

"Don't worry about her big guy…if anyone can survive the mean streets is her." Jill smiled widely before drinking a bottle of her own mixes.

Ray felt confused about the whole thing. But she knew the girl better then he did so he had to believe in her word.

(On the First Floor)

Jorge had a look of pure anger on his face as he struggled to move his blade through his stalkers skateboard. The wannabe had saved Albert from a cruel fate of being beheaded by the mad man. Ben pushed the tall man back and jumped out of the way with Albert rolling back as well. Both of them knew they had to keep their distance or be killed by the guy.

"Shit. This blows ass man…I knew he was fucking crazy…but I didn't know he was crazy enough to try and fucking kill us brah." Ben spat as he checked his board.

"I didn't think he would –gasp- try to –gasp- attack any of us," the man had trouble breathing from the punch he got to the gut.

After a minute Jorge finally decides to move. He rushed forward and began to attack Ben who was the closest to him. Ben lifted his bat and clashed it against the oncoming blade. Neither backed down from the duel. Albert placed his batons on Jorge, one on his throat and the other one on his abdomen. He took his chance and tripped the guy to force him to the floor and stab the baton he had on his abdomen into him as he fell. Jorge was hurt by the move but he wasn't done. He lifted his hand and grabbed Albert by the throat, Ben swung down his bat but Jorge let go of Albert and rolled away.

"I can see this won't be easy for us," Albert cracked his neck. "Time for me to put my training into work."

"What? Fuck brah…I'm not sho who I'm sahpose to be afraid of. But I'm glad you on my side." The wannabe stretched his arms and laughed before taking his bat in both hands. His board was neatly placed right next to the staircase.

The three charged each other.

xXx

Carmina ran through the alley for a short cut and actually made it in front of the girl running for her life. But the sound of gunfire pulled her from proceeding too far into the chase. She watched from a distance as the girl continued to run.

The girl had really dark red hair and stops at her lower back. There's a side swept bang to the left and a few strands of hair framing the right. Her ends are jet black. She stood at a height of 5'6 and has a creamy light brown skin. The girl's body was well built and her D cup breast amazingly stood in place as she ran thanks to her arm holding them down. The arm had a colorful tribal tattoo on it. She had a simple outfit of a blue short-sleeved top, black jeans, and black high tops.

First she was defending herself against a group of those things and now she was running for her life from a bunch of crazed men. There was no way she was going to make it through the day so she had to lose them some how. She found a house and decided to run inside of it regardless of who was inside. The men failed to shoot her the whole time they ran after her and figured they'd ambush her inside the house. The read headed girl ran up the steps and locked the door of the room she ran into.

Carmina snuck her way behind the men and watched as they ran into the house. She needed a plan but nothing popped into her mind at the moment.

The read headed girl heard them talking out in the hallway. They were planning on shooting the room she was in. But that wasn't even the thing that caught her off guard though. It was the fact that they were so out of it that they couldn't smell the gas leak that obviously filled the house. She thinks quickly and makes up a plan hoping she doesn't die at the outcome. Lifting a chair that was in the room, she threw it out the window. This caught the attention of the crazy men. The girl only heard two shots being fired before jumping out the window, the house exploding behind her as she fell to the ground.

Carmina ran towards the girl to find her knocked out. But that wasn't the only problem. The explosion lured a large group of 'Them' towards the two.

"OH EM GEEEE…I'm gonna be super sore after all this." She readied her staff by stabbing it into the ground and unsheathed her blades. She took her stance right next to the red head girl.

**Alrighty...looks like my homie G is stuck defending a girl...who by the way is awesome! But then again most of your OCs are awesome. So what actually chased the two girls you may be asking. Well that will be revealed later as well haha 50 cool points to whoever can guess it right. So thank you guys. Read, Review, and Reload your guns.**


	17. Escape From New York

**Haha Don't ya just love some Zombie killing before going off to bed. Well I do...its like a way for me to chill and relax...plus its a great way to get rid of stress. Now bros and She-bros...here's the next chapter to the crazy world of HOTD. I hope you enjoy.**

Escape From New York

(A few minutes before the kiss)

"Where the fuck did they go?" Patty tried to scan the area for any sign of the living in the subway. But the only thing that she and her companions can see is the dozen of undead walking around.

Rhys takes a few steps ahead of the group. "What are we waiting for?"

"Hehe…Mr. Mysterious is right. We need to get going if we're planning on saving anyone. Move out bitches!" Patricia and Rhys both rushed into the small group of the corpses.

The rest of the group watched as the two bashed their way through the dead to search for the girl. Aya shook her head before turning to go down an opposite walkway that her team had gone. Emma wanted to stop her but she knew that the girl had to do things her way.

"Uh…should we follow her?" Patrick watched the team leader leave them. Martin laughed and played around with his M79 "No…ve best to leave her be," he quickly followed the other two before they got too far.

Emma and Patrick followed him. When they turned the corner and ran down the steps they found piles of dead bodies. Something was obviously going on in the tunnels of the city if the bodies were neatly piled together. They couldn't inspect anything since they heard a woman scream. How many people were down here anyway? Emma readied her pistol while the two men beside her readied their weapons as well. They peaked over the corner of the next set of stairs and witnessed a group of men cornering three little girls. Each of the heroes felt sick at the sight of them trying to corner the girls for their sick needs. Patrick raised his sledgehammer and charged the men.

He screamed as he ran towards them in blind rage. Emma and Martin were shocked but snapped out of it and followed him. It caught the attention of the men; the men raised their guns to fire at the charging strangers. Patrick continued to charge, the other two hid behind the metal pillars for cover. The men were obviously new to guns since they missed the three horribly. The enraged knight slammed the head of his hammer into one of the men, causing him to fly back and take down three of the men with him into the tracks. The other three men raised their guns to hit him with them instead of wasting ammo. He knocked the gun off the hand of the first attacker and grappled him with the hammer. The other men charged to help but were stopped by the pressure placed on their heads. One of them had the pressure of a golden gun placed to the side of his head and the other had a heavier gun placed on the back of his head.

"Drop the guns and maybe we'll let you sick bastards live." The girl had a difficult time trying not to pull the trigger as well as trying to pull it.

"Its funny cause she's ze kind one." Martin laughs. The men drop their guns slowly to the ground before they were blown to pieces. Martin kicked the guns away from them. The three pushed them to the stairs and had them stay on their knees with their arms over their heads. Patrick headed straight for the girls and tried to calm them down. They immediately ran over to him and began to cry in his arms, it was a little uncomfortable for him but he allowed it.

Emma giggled at the sight of him being hugged to death by the poor young girls. She walked over to the edge of the platform and leaned over to find the three that were knocked down into the tracks were being eaten alive. The girl felt nauseated at the sight of them still squirming as the group of the dead chewed on their open chest. A light gleamed at the end of the tunnel. Were the trains still running? It could get them to where they needed to go if it stopped. But the light got bigger too quickly for it actually stop in time. The girl knew it wasn't going to stop so she ran to the other side quickly. It passed by them in super speed, the blood and chunks of flesh spewed in every direction as it ran over the crowd that laid in the tracks.

Martin noticed that the train was full of the undead. Just watching the scene fly by them as they were stuck within the train.

"I think that I will take these girls to the apartment. Do you mind?" Patrick held each girl on one of his arms and the smallest one sat on his shoulders. His question snapped Martin out of his trance.

"Vat? Oh…zat vill be fine. Just be careful." He watched as the four left for the stairs that would lead to the outside. Just when he was out of sight, the other two came rushing from the set of stairs that lead to trains that went uptown. Emma finally approached the doctor after vomiting on the other side of the platform.

"HEY! YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?" Patricia yelled from across the tracks. Rhys just looked over a pistol that he took from one of the psychos. He placed it into the leg holster that he also found and took from the crazy men. The red head looked around for the missing teammates that weren't around at the moment. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE OTHER TWO LOSERS?"

Emma wished she knew where exactly Aya was at the moment.

(The present)

The girls pulled apart from the kiss. It left the green haired girl in shock as well as embarrassed that it happened. She pushed herself off the wall and slowly made her way to the girl. The girl could make out that the schoolgirl was cleaning her blade of the blood that covered it completely. She spun the girl around and grabbed her clothes tightly "WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WANT TO KISS YOU! AND RIGHT AFTER YOU BRUTALLY MURDERED TWO MEN IN FRONT OF ME?"

The girl slapped the girls' hands from her and sheathed her blades. "Don't take this the wrong way miss…but I only kissed you caused I was excited at the moment."

"So…you didn't want me? Well why the fuck not!" The green haired girl took offense to the statement more then she was suppose to. The schoolgirl just giggled and continued on her way. "Whoa…where you off to?"

"I have people to get back to. You're more then welcome to follow us if you want…uh," she looked on in confusion, waiting for her to answer.

"OH…you want to know my name huh…well maybe if you take me out to lunch," she smiled and picked up her sniper rifle. "It's Nyx…Nyx Nightlock…aka Random Nightmare. And you are?"

The schoolgirl crossed her arms "It's Aya…Aya Kugurugi…aka Red Angel."

Both of them nodded and ran off to find the rest that were still inside the subway station.

xXx

Rhys and Patricia made it to the stairs that the three men were pinned to and jumped over the men. Martin smiled wickedly as he watched the red head jump from the steps. She took notice and once again he caused her heart to stop beating for a second. The girl fixed herself up and pointed at the three men.

"So these three are?" She asked the only other girl around.

"They tried to kidnap three little girls for god knows what…but I'm certain that they were going to be used…for…well you know." Emma felt the vomit rising up again.

"As sex slaves huh…well that's obvious…fuckers like these can get desperate…shit…these men with their tiny little dicks probably want little girls cause they have nothing to compare it to huh gentlemen? Sad really." Patty just laughed after finishing her statement. The men grew angry every second the girl laughed at them.

"Bitch…if your friend wasn't aiming a fucking launcher at me I'd show ya how small my dick really is. And you'd love every second my dick would be ripping your small pussy in half." One of them men finally snapped and spat out what came to mind.

Patty stopped laughing. She lifted her shotgun and walked over to the man that spoke out. The girl slowly placed it over his crotch; it caused all the guys to flinch besides Rhys. "Mmmm…promise." She said seductively.

The other girl decided to jump in before something happened. "Maybe you should let him keep his thing…we don't need anymore dead people. He's just crazy cause it's the end of the world."

"Hmmm…but he wants to fuck little girls. Maybe I should save the world from this fucker and shoot his tiny dick off. Don't worry girl…I'll make sure he lives through it…ok?" The read head continued to rub his crotch with her gun and talk seductively as she did it.

"I for one vant to shee vhat vill happen. Ten bucks says he dies." Martin looked on in amusement at the whole scene. The three men didn't bother moving since the girls' finger was tightly wrapped around the trigger. One false move and he could kiss he crotch area goodbye.

"I'll take that bet." Rhys found it to be sick but he couldn't help it.

Emma was horrified by the whole thing and couldn't believe what she was hearing at the moment. She was stuck with a bunch of crazy people. "You guys can't be serious?"

Patricia removes her gun and laughs. "I wouldn't waste my ammo on trash like him. Besides I think pissing himself is punishment enough."

They all looked at the man and witnessed him still wetting his pants. Each of them began to laugh in a row, even the other two men started laughing.

xXx

"Do you even know where your friends are?…oh fuck a duck." Nyx and Aya both stopped their running when they ran right into a long corridor full of the dead.

Aya unsheathed her blade and looked onward to the large crowd. She spun them around; Nyx took her bat in hand and charged with the girl into the fight. Aya quickly took out three of them with one blade; the other blade was slammed into another ones head. The green haired girl flew past her crazed teammate and bashed the heads of the dead to the walls completely crushing their skulls. Once again the blood inside of the schoolgirl began to boil in excitement. She didn't know if she could control it, she did lose it and killed a bunch of the living not too long ago. Nyx felt the girl wasn't giving it her all. The only thing she was doing was pushing the dead to the floor.

"Bitch…you best gets serious." She wasn't about to do all the work.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" Aya let out with annoyance in her tone. The girl stabbed the ones that were on the floor until they stopped moving.

"I don't care what you need to do! Just help me out here!" Nyx had no clue why she was acting all weak but it's not what they needed at the moment. They needed that crazy monstrosity that she witnessed twice on the same day. Aya breathed in slowly and exhaled before lifting her blades. She seemed focused. The girl dashed forward and began to slash all of them into pieces. Nyx just watched in amazement as the girl jumped and ran on the walls. The heads and arms just flew in the air as she stormed through the small corridor. A look that made the woman seem inhuman soon covered her face. It wasn't what she wanted to happen but if they were planning on getting to her friends they needed her to be that killing machine.

After a few minutes of slicing and cutting, the schoolgirl collapsed onto one knee from fatigue. Nyx took her place next to the girl and lifted her up, throwing her arm over her shoulder. They slowly left the area that was now stained with blood and chunks of flesh. Nothing was said for a while. They just walked off to the next set of stairs, hoping they met someone that could help them.

xXx

The train passed by the group of teens and prisoners yet again. Emma paced back and forth hoping that either Aya or Patrick would return. They have been gone for a while now and sitting in one spot watching over three men wasn't what they should be doing. Just when she was seconds away from ripping her hair out, the sound of footsteps could be heard. She smiles widely and looked over to find her friend being carried by a girl with green hair. The smile disappeared. Patty and Rhys took notice as well so they rushed over to help.

"Aya you crazy bitch…what happened?" Patty helped place the girl near the steps to rest on it.

"I didn't know you cared so much?" Aya joked.

"Shit no…I just want to know so I won't have to deal with it." The girl was covered in blood. Patty didn't know if it was from her own body or from others. They all watched as Emma ran to her friends' side and began to wipe her faces of the blood and bits of flesh.

Rhys took notice of the girl that brought their leader to them and saw that she too was tired and covered in blood. "Thank you for helping our leader…miss…"

"The names Nyx Nightlock…and I should be thanking her for saving my life. Man that girl is a fire cracker." She laughed before taking a seat next to the girl.

Aya felt the excitement cool down within her body. She slowly eyed the man in the lab coat as he kept his attention on three men kneeling before him. "And they are?"

Martin smiled. "Meet ze men zat tried to rape little girls," he pushed his gun closer to one of their heads "On your command…I'll dispose of zem."

"I say we kill them boss." Patrick walked down the steps with the hammer banging on the steps causing a loud echo.

Emma stood up and noticed that the girls were no longer with him. Patrick jumped over the men and made his way to the girls. He knelt down on one knee and bowed his head "Please forgive me for my absence. I took the girls outside where they found their parents inside of a store. I have come to learn that there are men dragging men and woman to Staten Island against their will. That's who these men are…thugs that are looking to round up women and force men to hunt or have them killed."

Aya took in the information. How could they be so organized in such short notice? Why to Staten Island? There had to be something going on…but what? At the moment, she couldn't figure out the answers. But she would get to the bottom of what's really going on soon enough. "Kill them…we need to move through the tunnels and we can't afford for them to snitch on us or have them follow us."

"WHAT?" Emma screamed as she looked down to her friend in shock. "You can't be serious?"

"Do you want them to keep killing innocent men…or continue to take women and force them to be sex objects?" Aya said with disgust.

"No…but we can't be like them either. We can't just kill them off…it shouldn't be what we are…he wouldn't want us to." Emma's eyes began to tear up.

Aya understood her point. "Patrick…Martin…Rhys…Nyx…Patricia…Emma…we need to go…knock them out and lets be off."

Patrick and Rhys both had a look of hatred for her decision. But Aya had already made up her mind and they weren't about to argue with her. Martin knocked them out with his gun and stood over the edge of the platform. "Ve need a cart of some kind so ve can travel shafely."

Rhys knelt down and lifted the schoolgirl onto his back. She blushed as he carried her on his back, his hands on her thighs. Nyx was able to stand on her own. But she needed to ask these new people something. "Have any of you seen a tall man? Goes by the name of Ross?"

Each of them looked at one another and shook their heads almost in sync. Nyx knew she saw him running around the place just like she was. To everyone's surprise, a man ran across the tracks with a bat on his back. They were left confused but that was wiped away when the moans were heard coming from the dark tunnels behind him. It wasn't that of a group…but possibly hundreds of 'Them'.

"I think we should get going." Rhys didn't waste time. He jumped into the tracks and ran away from the sounds. Emma and Martin followed suit, they just jumped down there and ran. Patrick could tell that Patty wasn't going to jump in voluntarily so he jumped down before her and turned to try and help her. But to his surprise he saw Nyx standing there with her arms stretched forward. He looked down to find the girl on the floor. He fought back a laugh.

"I hate her…" Patty was close to almost screaming. But at the moment she had to keep quite. She made it to her feet and ran to catch up to her teammates, as they were already ahead of her. "She's so lucky we need to escape from New York."

xXx

The three men left behind were left in the mercy of the oncoming dead. The sounds of a phone ringing drew them to the unconscious bodies.

**I was planning on killing those bastards very brutally...but then I would have to have added the rape scene with the little girls and I wasn't going to write that one out. Maybe in the future I'll write something with an older woman...but I don't know. It's definitely a possibility in the end of the world. But I'm not that good on writing scenes like that...sssooooooooooo we'll see. And maybe I'll get a Picture up for this story so it looks cool and official. Until then, Read, Review, and Reload your guns.**


	18. Dare To Challenge

**AAAAHHHHHH! Ok well whatever haha. I won't bug you with the details...just enjoy. Again...if your OC is outta character then please PM me. I'll try to fix it as I write. XD I can't be a pro if I can't write like one. **

Dare To Challenge Me

The gunshot fired could be heard through the open doorway near Sarah and her friends. Ryou turned to face the door; the blue haired girl did the same thing.

"That idiot." Left the mouth of the white haired swordsman.

xXx

Zion watched as the man pointed the gun to him. In a second, the gun was shot out of his hands and into a near by store. The teen didn't hesitate and ran into the store with the gun. To his amazement the girl had punched the man into the room and started kicking him while he was down on the floor. "Damn it Lucas! Shit! He saved my life and here you go almost killing him! –Sigh- I swear…I don't know what I will do with you." She moved her head to face the other man in the room.

"I take it that you know him." Zion stood on his feet and found the gun. He walked over to her and handed the gun over. "Do you know the man that shot at him?"

The girl shakes her head and sits next to the man as he tried to recuperate from the kicks. "Yes and yes. This is my boyfriend Lucas and I apologize for his stupidity…he has a bit of an anger problem. But once you get to know him he's actually a nice guy. And the person who shot at him…well…us…was an army man." She began to rub Lucas on his back to help him out.

Zion raises an eyebrow "Army men?"

"Yes…they have been after us since we drove up from Miami. They seem to want me for…well…a sex object. I don't know this for sure…but a man and woman that traveled with us told everyone that the army was taking people as prisoners." She got up from the floor and checked her gun.

"From the sound…it was a sniper shot. So whoever this is isn't that great of a shot. I say you and me can take him out if we work together." Zion walked over to the door and slowly moved a hat he found through the door. Another shot was fired but it barely hit the hat. He brought it back in to show the girl, "See."

"Fuck that…there is no way I'm letting her go out there." The young man got up from the floor and looked at Zion. The leader of the group outside took this time to get a feel for the man.

"Not up to you…now is it…" He got a better view of the man, as he stood straight up. He stood at the height of 6'2 and probably weighed around 200lbs of pure muscle alone. He made out the panther tattoo on his right hand as well as the flat Mohawk that was his hair. Lucas wore tan cargo shorts with a loose red sleeveless shirt. The man seemed upset about what Zion had said.

"She's no-" Lucas was cut off by his better half.

"Lets get this over with." She took her place next to Zion and readied herself to run.

xXx

Sarah and Alis both flinched at the sound of the second shot. Ryou noticed and thought that he would need to act since the leader was absent.

"Sounds like a sniper rifle…" Geoffrey tried to figure out what it was but couldn't tell from his position.

Jon, Marissa, and Serenity readied themselves as the last wave of the dead made their way to them. Ryou took notice and sighed. He stepped towards the gun users and placed his hands on them so they could lower it. Jon, Alis, and Sarah followed him into the fray since they were they melee fighters.

"Well aren't you cute." Geoffrey flinched at the blue hair girls' action. She was right behind him with her arms around him.

"Uh miss…what are you doing?" Was all he could ask at the moment. Stephanie and Serenity both took notice at what was going on. Serenity didn't care as much as Stephanie did, but she did find the rifleman pretty cute.

"Let go of him! He's mine!" Stephanie growled at the girl. Marissa just smiled devilishly at the girl.

"Oh really? I don't think he knows that." She pressed tighter on him and moved her body up and down his back. Geoffrey looked over to Serenity for help but she laughed and watched the melee fighters eliminate the last of the dead.

xXx

"Fran please…" Lucas words fell on deaf ears as the girl ran out and took shots at where the sniper could be. The sniper took a couple of shots at the girl but missed, she had taken shelter again. Zion took this chance to move ahead and take cover into the store near him. Fran found that the sniper was hidden in the second floor near the back entrance. "_Just like a guy to try and get a girl from behind._" The girl ran ahead and fired a few more shots at her target.

Zion knew that the sniper would fire a shot so he rolled out of his cover and dashed for the shoe store. The sniper took his shot at the girl and spotted the young man making a run for it, so he fired at him. The bullet had managed to scratch the teens' shoulder. "I knew you were a bad shot." Zion said in pain. He brushed it off and spotted the steps that lead to the second floor not to far from him. Fran witnessed him go into the store in front of her so she ran to the opposite side to confuse the sniper. She jumped into cover and looked at the guy climbing the steps, he was hurt by the sniper. He seemed to be putting pressure on the wound from what she could make out. But there was no time to worry about that, she reloaded her gun and once again she ran forward taking shots.

xXx

After a few minutes the last of the dead were taken out. The heroes were covered in blood and guts, some of them sat down to take a breather. The rest of the survivors walked over to them, even the ones hiding in the parking lot. Sarah looked around to find that her friends had gathered around her, as did the people she saved.

"Excuse me." A man walked over to Jon. "Excuse me sir but are you the leader of this rescue team."

Jon just laughed at the idea of being a leader. "Fuck no…our 'Leader' is inside right now trying to save anyone left in the mall. But from the sounds of it…he might be getting his ass shot off." Both Alis and Sarah smacked the man in the head.

"Do you mean that young man who saved Marissa?" A woman questioned them from the back.

"Yes." Alis stood up and looked at all the survivors; they were all in bad shape.

The man grew angry at the idea of a teenager being the leader. "You got to be fucking kidding me? That kid is the leader of this team…and you allow that?" He looked at both of the adults in the group. They both nodded at the question.

"We wouldn't follow him if we didn't trust him." Alis added as she walked over to the woman and looked her over. "You all seem to be injured. Please line up so I can look over each and every one of you." The group lined up to have what they hoped was a doctor, to look after them.

The man got in line with his wife and kids. Still upset about the fact that a kid would be his savior.

xXx

Zion looked around to find where the snipers exact location was. He spotted the man set up behind one of the pillars. It was all on his new teammate to get the guys' attention so he could take him out. The sniper fired two more shots; Zion heard the sound of a click and something small hitting the ground. "_He's reloading!_"

Fran and Zion took the advantage and dashed for the man. The sniper took notice and pulled out a pistol to shoot them with. The girl on the 1st floor shot at him so he wouldn't pull the trigger. It worked since he took cover behind the pillar; the girl needed to reload so he popped out and took his shots.

"You little fuckers aren't going to get me!" The army man shouted at the two.

The man aimed at the girl below him and fired two more rounds. The girl couldn't move, she watched as the two bullets flew at her in slow motion. But something moved her just in time to only have pieces of her hair being cut off. She landed on her side. A little shook up, she looked around to find that Lucas had tackled her to the floor.

Zion had made it to the man and placed his blade on the soldiers' neck. The blade was so close that it drew blood as Zion guided him to the nearby wall. "You were the one that saved me…so I'll give you a chance to stay alive." The soldier had dropped his gun so he held his hands up in defeat.

"You might as well kill me. I wont tell you shit!" The army man laughed at the teen.

Zion gritted his teeth and pushed the blade further into his skin, "Don't test me."

Down below, Lucas got up and groaned in pain. His hand was in pain since the gun was shot out of his hand. But he had to fight through the pain to check on his girlfriend. He found her looking at him with shock and worry in her eyes; relief filled him since she didn't get hurt. She shot up to her feet and hugged him, showering the man with kisses.

"Thank you baby…you saved my…life." She said in between kisses.

Lucas smiled and kissed her in return. "I'll always save you babe. That's what I'm here for."

Back on top, Zion was still trying to get the man to talk. He had already cut the man around his arms and legs. "You're going to run out of blood soon…you might live if you start talking." His death isn't what Zion planned on but it was looking like that was going to be the outcome.

"Fuck you…" The soldier used his last resort and pulled out a hidden gun and shot. But the young man was quicker and slit his throat while dodging the shot fired at him.

"Damn it!" Dodging the bullet opened the wound on his shoulder more. He turned his head to find the man dead on the floor. There was no reason to stay there anymore, so he got up and walked down stairs. He saw the couple when walking out of the shoe store. He didn't want to disturb them so he quietly walked away so they could have their moment.

"Whoa there buddy!" Fran yelled to get his attention.

xXx

Sarah looked over to Serenity and smiled. "Hey there Serenity! I'm so glad that you are still alive."

Serenity sat next to her and returned the smile. "Yeah I'm glad you are still alive too. I saw you from across the street so I decided to come and help." Her dog sat right in front of her and barked once. She knew what he wanted. The girl dug into a small pocket she had on her bag and pulled out a doggy treat. The dogs' tail wagged when she brought it out but something caught the girls' eye. There was a sticker on it that said 'Call me, Dollface' on it. Her dog didn't wait and took the treat away from her slowly and chewed on it. Serenity realized that Geoff must've said it only cause the sticker said to.

"Something wrong?" Sarah asked with worry.

"No…no…so what are you doing here Sarah? I thought you'd be with your parents in the church." The girl asked her. It would seem like she would be with her family instead of hanging around the mall killing zombies.

Sarah didn't know how to answer that question. They were all suppose to go somewhere instead of the mall. Jon needed to go to his home, Geoff has to find his family, and she needed to get to her family as well. But someone called out to them here and Zion took the initiative. Would they blame him if something happened to their families? Would she? "I don't know…but we had to save these people. And we met you here so it was worth it." She happily smiled at the girl.

Serenity smiled back. "I think traveling with you should be fun. Do you mind?"

"Nope…and by the looks of it…we're taking them as well." Sarah wanted to point at Ryou and Marissa but they were gone.

xXx

Zion stopped walking to barely turn to face the couple. He didn't want to stop, but he didn't want to be rude to the girl. "Yes?…"

Lucas didn't like the fact that the guy wasn't trying to face them. Fran on the other hand didn't mind it, she just wanted to say something to him "Thanks for helping with that guy. But there are going to be others…and they won't stop with me. Those people out there are in danger as well. These guys aren't the regular military men we know…they're a bunch of psychos trying to act badass. Killing those they want and toying with others-" She was cut off.

"I get it…I'm going to deal with them. The one good thing my old man left me with is how to get rid of an army. So I think I'll put that to use." Zion began to walk away when two figures emerged from the shadows.

"I think you're going to need our help there good sir." Marissa jumped on the brown haired teen, knocking him to the floor.

Ryou walked in seconds later scanning the area. "We need to go."

xXx

Unknown to them all, there was a man watching the action play out in the security office. He pulls out a phone from his pocket and dials in a number, "Boss. Yes. Yes. Its just like the blonde girl said. He came and now the ones outside may take them somewhere. Yes. Yes. The boy is taking the bait as we speak. No…no she doesn't know that she is. Yes sir. He may be an issue…but we can easily get rid of him. Yes. And the test subjects from California? What about New York? I see. No. I don't think he would dare to challenge us. I'll continue to report as I track them. Yes. Goodbye sir."

The man hangs up and walks out the room.

**Whose that guy? And what was he talking about? Who was he talking to? I guess we won't know until I write it haha. So please Read, Review, and Reload your guns :D. Oh and I have to be honest...this wasn't my best work as it was rushed in the last hour. So bash me with your hateful words haha**


	19. Crazy Times

_**Alrighty folks! I'm sorry for my absence. There have been a lot of things that kept me from returning to the laptop but a certain cat has brought me back to what I do best. I'm not going to bother you with details about all my mishaps and downfalls…XD so all of you know…the planned 300 chapters have tripled to like 900. The only way I can continue to bring out chapters is to shorten my planned chapters. So they may be short but I'll update regularly or weekly…so bare with me all who still read this. Thank you all :D**_

Crazy Times

Ben sighs and takes a break in one of the rooms, "I know we decided to split up…but awnestly I would prefer NOT to be chased by a crazy man." Just then a sword came swinging by his face. Luckily it only cut him, the teen rolled away and kept running away from the mad man.

This gave Albert time to regain his stamina; it wasn't like him to let others sacrifice themselves but it was needed this time around. Ben made it back to the lobby and stumbled on the small stairs. He couldn't maintain his balance and fell right on his face. He heard two sets of footsteps making their way to him; one from right in front of him and the other was behind him. "Please be Albert," he whispered to himself.

In a matter of seconds the footsteps ceased and then a pool of blood started its way to his head. The teen snapped to a sitting position and witnesses the head of a dead man falling to the floor. "That's fucking gross as shit yo!" He spoke before looking up to find Jorge grinning evilly down at him. "You're not Albert." Ben was mesmerized for a few seconds until the blade was swung down at him. He was able to block it with his bat, "Crazy ass!"

(Insert song- Black Water from FF7: AC)

Albert jumped in and kicked the large man in the stomach, pushing him back just a bit. "Took yo sweet ass time you fucker." Ben spat as he got up. "Yeah…sorry about that." Albert replied. Jorge started to laugh and then spread his arms before starting to swing his blade around. He starts to speak loudly and began to act as if he was on a stage. The two teens stare in wonder and awkwardness. Ben leans in towards his partner and whispers, "Do you know what's going on?" Albert shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders, "Have no clue!"

"You two are starting to annoy me!" Jorge stopped what he was doing and turned around to face them. "I think its about time I put you two out of my misery…it's the only way." He dashed after them, swinging his blade at full force. It connected to Albert, it was blocked but the force knocked him off his feet and pushed him over to Ben. The man didn't stop his assault on the two. They dodged every swing and thrust until they maintained a good distance. But that's all they could do, each wanted to hit him but they couldn't get an opening. His skills at fighting were greater then theirs, he knew not to have an opening for them to strike. After a few more dodges of his blade, Albert got an idea.

"There's only one way for us to attack him and its not going to be an easy one." Albert dodged his swing and ran far away with his partner. "So when you see the opening I'm giving you…you strike!"

Ben knew in a way what he was going to do and hated the plan already. "Fuck that noise…we can jus-"

"It's now or never! If we don't stop him then he might hurt others! So help me or be a little bitch!...pardon my language." Albert cut him off.

"I ain't no bitch! Fine! We'll play yo game!" Ben took his stance.

Jorge dashed once more and thrusts his blade at Ben, but Albert jumps in front of him and takes the hit.

xXx

Carmina did her best to protect the girl from the dead that were swarming all around her. "I really should have stayed with the group!" She let out before swinging her staff around to knock the things back. Things weren't going so smoothly and with the girl being knocked out, it certainly didn't help. But she was determined and continued to fight off the dead.

The red head started to feel consciousness come back to her. "_Where…am I?_" It was all she kept thinking before trying to get up on her feet. It hurt to even try getting on her knees but she managed that at least. The blurred vision she had began to fade to reveal figures and a bright object to her left. She rubbed her eyes to help make things clearer and it worked. To her amazement, she found the burning remains of a house and a girl fighting off what looked like pale pedestrians. Then it all came back to her in a flash. The memories of the dead, the crazy people around town, the men chasing after her, and the house being blown up. All of the days events popped into her head but now wasn't the time to dwell on them.

She finds her blades near her and unsheathes them quickly, and then she cuts off the heads of the walking dead that were behind the young girl that protected her. "Looks like I owe you…uh…"

"Carmina…and I say we are even when we get out of here." She knew that the red head needed a little help with the name.

"My names Elian…pleased to meet you…now lets get rid of these things." The girl stepped forward and swung her blades to cut ones head off. Then spun around to sweep another to the ground. She threw one of her blades to stab one of the dead mans skull; she took the remaining blade and stabbed the one she tripped. Carmina pinned her staff to the ground and took out her blade as well. Elian felt incomplete without her other blade and went to retrieve it. She stabbed her blade into an attacking walkers gut and spun around to cut the thing into pieces. "And now I'm dizzy."

Carmina jumped from body to body, cutting off pieces of their limbs as she made her way around. The red head retrieved her blade and then a huge explosion came from a few blocks away. It was loud enough that the dead that swarmed the two girls forgot about them and began walking towards the flames. Elian turned towards the other girl and saw the horror written on the girls face. "My…friends…"

_**Well there we have it :P I'll update tomorrow for sure. So Read, Review, and Reload your guns.**_


	20. Ode To The Dead

_**Well here we go XD These chapters may be short but that's how things are sometimes. It's like walking in the park and you get attacked by wheel chair ninjas, Nazis, and an evil pots & pan robot…then a t-rex shows up to eat the remains! Things just happen.**_

Ode To The Dead

"Man its dark!"

"Vell it is a tunnel."

"My shoes are getting ruined! AH! Something just touched my ass!"

"That was my foot…and great ass."

"Thank you!"

"Ummm…Rhys is there something we need to look for?"

"Yes…a red light."

"That should be obvious! And where did you go you fucker!"

"Was that your friend?"

"Yeah…and that bastard left me here again!"

"You love him green bean?"

"Not my type…and screw you blondie"

"Not your type? I can vouch for that."

"You shut it too Angel!"

The group traveled what seemed like hours through the subway tunnel. After a few close calls with passing by trains, the group made it to a red light. The group went into the room near it only to find it completely untouched. "Well this is lucky!" Nyx spoke loudly as she walked into the room and shut the door.

"Looks like we can get some supplies in here too." Aya scanned the room from Rhys's back. Patrick looked through the lockers while Martin rummaged through the desks. "This place looks so normal…its kinda odd…really creepy." Shivers ran down Emma's spine. After a few minutes, the group brought together any items they had and decided to check on their status.

"So what we have are…three handgun clips, four med kits, a small bag of sniper magazines, a sledge hammer and fire axe, my blades, two bats, a golden gun, a grenade launcher, and a shotgun with a box of ammo. This doesn't look to good so far…we found the case of flash lights so everyone has one." Aya studied the items and then shut her eyes to analyze a plan. Patrick took out his phone and looked at his map of the city.

"Well from the looks of it…there are some police stations nearby that we can raid for ammo."

Nyx shook her head, "Sorry but that my be a bad idea…survivors were taken in there only for the dead to swarm in…we can check but it wont be easy to kill dozens."

"She has a point!" Martin stepped in and picked up his gun. "I can clear a group…but zat may hurt our cause."

"We can't just ignore our needs though…it's a long way need to travel and we need ammo for these guns." Emma picked up her pistol and started to clean it.

"What ever the case…we need a plan." Rhys decided to look at the leader.

Aya opened her eyes and grinned, "Then I guess we have no choice but to head up…from the map on the wall…we aren't too far from a service entrance. We use that to go up into the streets and get some ammo. Plus food."

When she finished, the sound of a train could be heard but a vibration accompanied the sound. The train made a terrible screeching sound before a huge bang moved the ground. "Shit!" Nyx and Aya said in unison. Soon enough the silence was replaced with the moans and growls of the dead.

They all grabbed their respective weapons and items before heading out into the tracks once more. The giant mob that started at their stop was now merging into the large group coming out of the train. "I think we need to move." Patrick gestured for everyone to start heading down the needed path. They turned their flash lights on and darted down the tunnel.

"Zis sucks! I prefer to be up top zen down in zis hell." Martin said while looking back.

"Fuck!" Nyx stopped running and fired a shot into the darkness in front of them. The rest of the group stopped as the sound of a body collapsing to the floor was heard. "They're in front of us too."

Aya unsheathed her blades and pointed to Martin with one of them, "Light me!" Martin understood and lit up the blade with his hidden lighter. The flame burned brightly and grew brighter when she brought the other blade to become engulfed as well.

"You bitches are crazy!" Patty sighed soon after yelling and lifted her gun. "I better not get blood on me!"

Patrick made out the group in front of him thanks to Aya's fire blades, "I guess you gunners can cover us." He picked up his sledgehammer and swung it around.

Emma sighed and aimed for what she could see. Rhys stood at the opposite side of the team with Martin not too far behind.

xXx

Up above them, the streets were silent and crowded with the cars that crashed into each other. The bodies of the dead filled the cars and pavement. All that could be heard is the muffled sounds of guns and yelling from down below. It slowly seeped its way through the sewer holes. This grabbed the attention of the wondering corpses…

xXx

"Oh fuck a duck!" Nyx yelled as she reloaded her sniper. "I think we need to move! They aren't letting up!"

"I see that!" Aya smiled widely as she cut through two of the dead and lit them on fire. "Oh Doc! Time for a boom!" Martin understood and finished reloading the launcher. He pointed it towards the group in front of the way they needed to go and fired. The explosion cleared a path but opened a path to more of them to drop in on them. "Voops."

"Go now!" Aya dashed forward. The others soon followed behind her to the exit they needed to get to. In a matter of minutes they got to their location and found the ladder that lead to the surface.

"You guys can go up…Nyx and I will cover you guys." Rhys said as he took the time to check the area.

Aya nodded and put the flame on her blades with her sheathes. The others waited patiently as she climbed up onto the streets. She looked around and smiled at the scenery in front of her. "Oh joy!"

What stood all around her was an endless sea of the walking dead…

_**Yup yup XD the city is never safe to be in in this type of world where the dead rise...please Read, Review, and Reload your guns!**_


	21. Leave It All Behind

_**Leave It Behind You**_

Zion walked out with the remaining survivors, his friends rushed over to see if he was all right. Alis noticed the scratch and immediately grabbed a few things to stitch it up, seeing as it got pushed open some how. "How did this happen?" She asked.

The teen smirked at how she sounded motherly just then, "I'm sorry…it shouldn't have happened…I didn't expect him to land a shot on me." He answered her question.

"You idiot! You can't go off getting yourself killed!" Sarah huffed.

Soon after, every last one of them followed her lead and slapped him in the back of the head. It was a bit playful but in the end everyone laughed at how silly they must've looked.

"Now I don't want to be the serious one in the group…but…" Jon spoke up and turned to the other survivors waiting in the parking lot. "We need to figure out what to do with these people…as well as ourselves. This place isn't safe for anyone…"

Zion nodded and thought to himself for a bit. The others looked at each other before throwing in their own ideas. "Its obvious that we need a huge building with proper sniper spots since we have a couple with us." Ryou decided to speak up first.

"We also need medical supplies or access to an area that can hold them." Alis pointed out.

"Not to mention food!" Serenity spoke, her dog barked soon after.

"Ammo…if we don't find some then our guns are useless." Geoff just checked his weapons out.

"It has to be a place that we can fit a lot of people into it for a feel of a sanctuary." Sarah added her thoughts.

As the rest of them thought out loud, Zion tried his best to think of the perfect place that had all those things. From what he could make out, there was one place that had it all but it wouldn't be comfortable. It was the sacrifice they all had to make he guessed, "City Hall."

Everyone shut up and looked at him, he took the advantage to continue. "City Hall has access to the hospital only a few blocks away. Then there's the gun store and food market on the opposite side of the hospital. The building has plenty of vantage points for snipers on the roof…it even has blind spots against other snipers. It may not be comfortable…but it's a start."

The others took the time to analyze his suggestion and went with it. "I don't care about where we go as long as we go!" Marissa whined as she gently hugged him from the back. Stephanie and Sarah were suddenly irritated by that simple gesture.

Ryou moved away from the group, taking Jon with him. "What the fuck ghost boy?!" Jon asked the teen only to get an answer from a simple gesture. The white haired teen pointed towards the large group waiting at the parking lot. "Shit! I guess someone has to tell them where we need to go."

The man went to go speak with the others while his group gathered what they needed from the mall. This left Sarah to be alone with her friend. She sat down next to him and looked on to the others where Jon is trying to explain to them the plans.

"You know that once we leave here…things will only get worse." She tried not to sound so moody while talking. But it obviously came out that way.

He nodded and sighed, "Yeah…I know that…but its what my dad trained me for…right?" His eyes met hers, looking for assurance.

She didn't know what to say at the moment, their past wasn't that great to remember. She wanted to tell him to leave it all behind him and move on. Although they didn't need to talk since the other survivors started yelling and made their way towards them. Zion didn't want to deal with them at the moment but it looked liked he would have to.

The older gentlemen from before stood in front of the teen, a look of anger and hatred on his face. "So are you the one calling the shots?"

Zion stood up and looked the man in the eyes, "Yes I am sir…what can I do-"

He was immediately cut off, "Okay well I don't know how you got these two adults to follow you but…you must be crazy if you think I'm going to-"

A punch to the face shut the man up, everyone gasped at the sight of the teen knocking the man down. "Its rude to interrupt people while they are talking Mr. Loud Mouth." Zion felt a sharp pain where his cut was but ignored it. "Now listen…and listen good. You either follow what I have to say or leave the group with who wants to follow. No one will cry about it. But there is something that you need to get through your thick skull. In this new world…all that you knew no longer matters here. Just cause you are older doesn't mean you have authority…all that's important is survival. Follow the best path to survive and don't bitch about it. So take all that you know and leave it behind you."

His attention then turned to the others, "That goes for all of you! I'm helping anyone I can but if you don't like how I run things then please leave and don't cause a scene. Now I am taking everyone to City Hall…either you follow or you walk your own line. Its up to you."

The rest of his small group came up behind him at the end of his little speech. They didn't bother saying a word since none was needed. "Everyone grab a car…we are done here." Zion spoke loudly as he made his way to his bike.

His friends gathered in the vehicles they came in. Ryou had brought his own car that had his and Marissa's stuff in it. But the blue haired girl jumped on the back of Zion's motorcycle, "Shotgun!"

Sarah, Stephanie, and Fran grew a bit irritated on the fact that she would cling to him the way she did. Jon jumped in before they could say a single thing, "Okay ladies lets get in the cars and get our asses some where safe."

"Once we get there…we'll discuss what we will do from there…especially getting everyone to their families." Zion started up the bike soon after talking. They all nodded and turned on their cars, each of them hoping that they get to see their loved ones safe and sound.

He noticed that the others were getting ready to follow them as well; leading a group wasn't something he wanted to do. But like he said before, its what he was trained to do.

_**Well I'm sorry this being late XD I had planned for a Sunday release but that day ended badly. So I got some free time today and was able to post this. I guess Thursdays are my post days haha odd but do-able. Alright XD Read, Review, and Reload your guns...catch ya later.**_

_**P. S. Don't Look too much into the girls irritation with Marrisa...its not what you think.  
><strong>_


	22. Over The Top

**_Over The Top_**

A few minutes before the building exploded…

Ben watched as the blade entered Albert in slow motion. Even though it looked painful as it tore through his skin, Ben took his position beside the teen. Albert, who at the moment was getting stabbed, decided to act now before things got too out of hand. He moved his hands and weapons around the man's blade in order to stop it and have a grip over it. Jorge realized what was going on and tried to retrieve his blade but couldn't.

"Shit!" He groaned.

Ben then took his bat to hit the man across the face, "That's right Bitch! We played your dumb ass!"

The large man stumbled back a bit, trying to shake off the pain. "Has anyone told you that you're anno-" Jorge couldn't finish his sentence with Ben coming in and hitting him once more with the bat. The skateboarder took one more swing and with that, the crazed man was knocked out cold.

(On the Third Floor)

Yukiko, Jill, and Raymond heard the commotions coming from above them as well as from below. Yukiko decided to act, "You two go up…we need to see if they need help. I'll go check on the guys downstairs."

They split up in order to get this over and down with. There was no need to stay in the building anymore when everyone was dead. "This sucks." Jill whined. "Why?" Ray asked as he stopped in the middle of the staircase to see who was up ahead. "Cause I'm stuck with you…a guy." She whined again.

From what he could make out through the furniture, there was a face he could remember. "Dayo?"

(On the First Floor)

"THAT'S RIGHT MOTHA FUCKA! I beat yo ass!" Ben cheered as he posed on top of the unconscious Jorge. Albert ignored him in order to pull the blade from his body, making sure to have a few items nearby to patch himself up. He slowly pulled the blade out at first and then quickly finished it by removing it in one sweep. Ben heard the teens yell in pain and rushed over to help. "Fuck man…you should've waited for that Jill girl."

Albert shook his head in response, "No I got this…now I want you…to dab that cloth there with the antiseptic and disinfectant." Ben did what he was told while Albert took out a small roll of bandages. "Now please…just slap the cloths to each of the openings and press down tightly."

"Fuck man…that's gonna hurt." Ben flinched at the thought.

"There's no time to think about it…just do it…" Albert spoke with pain and annoyance in his voice. "Fuck it yo…" Ben didn't hesitate and slapped in on his wound. Albert's scream echoed through the building.

(On the Third Floor)

"Raymond?" Dayo saw the teen through a crack and then looked back to the leader of his group. Tokiya nodded for the two to continue, but something then caught his attention. The sounds of footsteps came from around the corner. It kept coming and getting louder but nothing could be seen. The leader didn't flinch but wondered what it was that made that sound.

"Raymond! Did you find help?" Dayo asked.

"Yes…they are getting us and then heading across the street to a safe zone from 'Them'!" Ray answered back.

Grey tried to move some of the heavy stuff but failed and fell back on his behind. He looked back to his leader and found that he was looking to the side for something. "Something wrong boss?"

"Yes…there's a gas leak…and its filling the walls and floors of this building…and if we don't hurry…the slightest spark will blow us all to hell." He could smell it as it started to seep through the floor. Tokiya took a step towards the stairs.

(On the First Floor)

Yukiko came down the steps in a hurry after hearing someone scream in pain. To her surprise it was Albert who seemed to be wrapping himself in bandages. Ben was helping as best he could, "Wha-" She was going to ask a question but stopped at the sight of her friend collapsed on the floor. The girl ran to his side and checked him over. From the looks of it, the two had knocked him out; Jorge probably lost himself and went berserk. His blade covered in blood near Albert told her the whole story.

"Maybe next time you should stay with him." Ben kneeled down next to the two. "He seems to be going through something and you are his only way back."

"If only you knew." Yukiko sighed. Images flashed through her mind that would prove the skateboarders theory. Ben just put his hand on her shoulder, "If I did then I think I would still believe in you." The girl blushed a bit from his words.

(On the Third Floor)

"What did he just say?" Jill heard everything clearly. Something inside of her told her that she needed to get out of there quick. But she couldn't just leave them all there. She was going to help them move things to the side when some gunfire could be heard coming from the floor above. All of the living that were there with her froze up, seconds pass without anything happening.

"I think we should move…" Grey said nervously. Each of them moved as slowly as possible, they took short breaths with every bullet that was fired. Then without any time to run the floor they were on was engulfed with fire.

(On the First Floor)

The group at the bottom felt the building shake and soon the ceiling above them cracked. "I think we should move our asses," Ben began to move Jorge. Soon after, Albert came to help as best as he could.

(On the Third Floor)

Jill and Raymond appear from the fire-covered staircase unharmed but gasping for fresh air. The two tried their best to make their way to safety. She didn't remember what happened to the others but Jill could only remember how lucky they were that Raymond had pulled a fridge out of the pile of garbage that blocked the stairs.

What made things worse was that the fire started explosions, the building was going to come down and the two were on the third floor.

xXx

Carmina watched as the building started to become nothing but a tower of light. Elian kneeled down and tried to get her to move, "We need to go see if they are okay. We can't think over the top yet."

The small girl wiped her tears and dashed off to find her friends, with the other girl not too far behind.

**Well that should be a little more eventful haha...but i guess the NY team has more of a zombie struggle coming up...so stay tuned for that one. And yes...i know about the gas and building...but its a story so dont question it :P Read, Review, and Reload your guns. Happy Valentines Day my friends.**


	23. River Of Blood

**River of Blood**

Aya waited for her teammates to emerge from the tunnels before thinking of a way to get past the dead covered street. From what she could tell, there was no way the group could survive if they tried to fight through. The rest of the team popped up and their eyes grew wide at the sight.

"Vell fuck!" Martin scratched his head.

"This blows ass! I think we would do better back down there." Nyx slumped forward.

Emma did the same, "This sucks soooo much…I just want to go home."

"There's no way that we can get through this mob…its like trying to get through the crowd on new years." Aya told the others. The only reason the mob wasn't coming after them was the fact that the cars around them built a barrier.

Patrick took a few steps towards the cars, "Maybe if Martin uses his last grenade rounds…we can make a safe way through."

"Zat is no good. It vill attract ze ozers to us…ze gap vill only last a few seconds." Martin pointed out before Aya could.

It looked like they would have to travel back into the tunnels; but from the sounds that came from the hatch, the dead swarmed the spot. Rhys stood on one of the cars and scanned the area around them. He spotted a small record store across the street, that's when he got the idea. "Guys I found a store…maybe we can use that to our advantage."

Aya jumped up next to him and located the store he spoke of. "Good eye." She looked around and found a way around using the buildings. "Fine…listen. We can use the light post there to climb across the buildings here. To cross the street…you can use that set of traffic lights." She looked back at the others who tried to piece together the way across. "Who else is going?" Aya asked.

They all snapped their heads in her direction, their eyes widen in shock. "WHAT?!" They shouted in unison.

"Did I stutter?" She joked. The walking dead stumbled their way towards them since they heard their screams.

"You're joking right?" Emma was a bit frightened at the thought.

"Its not that hard guys…if anything…you'll only break a leg." Aya's cheery attitude sort of gave them all chills. It was as if the thought of one of them falling made her laugh on the inside.

"Bitch! You better be going up there!" Patricia growled with frustration.

"I can't…I'm still too weak." Aya answered while waving the girl off.

"I'll go with the guy…I can make it." Nyx decided to step up. She jumped up near the pole and inspected the route. "Luckily I got this…no sweat."

Patrick looked things over and decided to step forward, "I think I can help…but I'm not sure I can navigate through this."

Emma and Patricia looked at each other for a split second. They nodded in agreement to something and both attached themselves to Patrick. The teen grew red at the sudden feel of the girls on him; they pressed themselves closer onto him.

"Oh Patrick…you're so brave." Emma looked up to him with admiration in her eyes. Patricia on the other side decided to rub her cheek up and down his arm. "Our hero."

Aya could obviously tell that they were just buttering him up so he could instead of them. Patrick knew as well but couldn't help but get into the whole thing and just enjoy their bodies on his.

Rhys patted Nyx on the shoulder before jumping down from the car and dashing a few steps in front him to the pole. He quickly climbed up the first feet so not to attract any of the dead. The rest watched him carefully climb up to a safe height in order to transfer over to the stoplights. His heart began racing as he looked down to see the large number of the undead below him.

Nyx began to follow him as he slowly moved himself to walk along the metal beam holding up the lights. The green haired girl took her time to climb since the dead were obviously not paying attention. Rhys took each step slowly across the narrow beam, noticing that Nyx was on her way. "Take your time there…miss." He joked.

This remark sort of upset her but she just shrugged it off and got ready to get on the beam. After watching the two start balancing across the street, Patrick decided to try and follow them up. He lightly moved the girls off him and made his way to the light post. Rhys had made it half way before stopping, he needed to try and step over a small gap. This got the others down below very nervous. If he slipped then he'd be dinner for the giant mob surrounding them and the river of blood that has dried up. So they held their breaths as Nyx began to get closer to him. "Take your time…miss." She finally retorted. This made him smirk a bit.

Patrick on the other hand was having a bit of a problem climbing up the pole. But after a few minutes he managed to get to the top and saw the other two get across the gap. He could make it; it was all he said in his mind. Aya looked over at their destination and saw the entrance they could use. "Hey guys…you're gonna need to jump through that opening on the building…climbing down wont be smart."

The two glanced over at the shattered window and figured that was the opening. Just then they turned back at a sudden scream of dread. Patrick had slipped and was now holding on for dear life. Everyone gasped for air as one of his fingers slipped.

_**CLIFFHANGER! lol well i hope you enjoyed this chapter...it might be leading to a sad moment or a funny one XD so Read, Review, and Reload your guns. Thank you all...Bye :D**_


	24. Ready or Not

Ready or Not

The small group traveled through the city, trying hard not to make much noise since the littlest thing would set off the dead. The living was also something to watch over since they were unpredictable. Zion didn't like the odd silence the city had; it was never that quiet when he walked around in his usual routine. But he needed to figure out a plan at the moment and not worry about the silence.

Sarah wanted to speak up since the car was filled up with an awkward silence. She looked over to her friend and her dog and leaned in. "Is it just me or is it awkward in here?" She whispered.

"I agree…" Serenity oddly looked around at the others in the car. "This is gonna be a long day…"

"Yeah…" Sarah sighed soon after.

Ryou wasn't so lucky seeing as Fran and Lucas were arguing with each other none stop since they left. Of course he didn't get into it but he wished that he had better company with him.

It took them all awhile to get to the city hall building. And when they got there they found that it wasn't surrounded by the dead at all. This brought a sigh of relief from everyone. But they couldn't relax just yet since there were some outside.

Alis stepped out as soon as she parked and waited for the rest to join her in the front of their vehicle. Sarah, Jon, and Serenity got out of the car and soon followed. Geoffrey and Stephanie stayed in the car though; they seemed to be having a conversation from what Sarah could make out.

Zion and Ryou parked nearby, as well as the other survivors. The small amount of the dead soon turned their attentions to them. "Everyone…get to the doors and open them up so the ones that stay behind can run inside. Those with melee weapons get rid of the ones outside so not to grab attention to ourselves." The leader ordered. Lucas, Ryou, Jon and Zion took the lead and headed for the walking dead outside.

Alis, Sarah, Fran and Serenity took the doors. As the men moved in to kill the lifeless moving bodies, they lead whoever wanted to follow. Sarah quickly reached the door and opened them both up. What she found was something terrifying and horrific that it froze her completely.

Ryou unsheathed his blade with his thumb as he walked casually to his target. He took his blade in hand and cut off the things head in one swipe. "Stop showing off you loser!" Marissa shouted from afar and continued. "The others already killed more then you!" Of course he didn't really care.

Zion had stopped by his third kill. Noticing that his friends at the door were running away from the door except for one. Jon cut the scalps off a few of the dead when he noticed the others running back. "What the…" He turned his sight to see Sarah holding the door shut.

Lucas charged up to the door and noticed it was trying to force its way open. He pushed it back some and asked, "What's behind this dooor?"

"If I told you…you would probably just throw up." She answered quickly.

The rest of the men made their way to the doors and questioned why they were blocking the door. "Ummm…I think you guys are going to have to step back…its going to get crowded." Sarah eased up on the door. The others knew what was to come so they quickly backed up. Zion signaled for the shooters to take their marks and aim.

"Ready or not…here we go!" Sarah shouted. She let go of the door and made a mad dash towards the cars. A gigantic horde of the undead stumbled out and soon made their way towards the cars. Geoff, Fran, Stephanie and Serenity took up their guns and started firing into the mob. They were able to take out a few of them but the group was too large to stop.

"Everyone move back!" Zion commanded the others. Lifting up his gun part of his weapon and firing a few rounds before take his stance. The rest of the melee fighters took their stances and prepared them selves. Sarah and Alis took up their bows.

Each of them did what they could to cover each other and made sure that no one over run. The gunners kept their partners safe but also made sure that the dead didn't get pass the cars to the defenseless. It was up to all of them to get rid of any danger to their lives.

Ryou dashed forward through the mob and cut through most of them with ease as he swung his blade in front of him. Alis and Sarah focused through the gunfire and placed their shots into the heads of the closer targets. Zion changed from firing to cutting as he moved forward; it was best if he made good use of his weapon that way. Jon took his axes and used his strength to impale them into the skulls of the walkers in front of him. Lucas easily backed him by using his knives, he would be shooting but Fran was using his pistol. The gunners used the ammo they had gotten from Zion's house, Marissa hand them their respective clips.

After a few minutes, the mob died down and the gunners lowered their weapons a bit to conserve ammo.

"Well that was-" Geoff was cut off by the sight of another wave coming trough the halls of the building."

"How many people were in there?" Serenity sighed soon after and lifted her gun, everyone else did the same.

_**Well here is the next chapter XD and for those lovely readers that are applying their OCs…I will add them soon so please be patient I just need to fit them to an appropriate team. Thank you for your apps…so please Read, Review, and Reload your guns.**_


	25. Update

**Alrighty! So I've been gone for awhile and there's no excuse for that and I'm not going to make one up. But here's what I am going to do, I'm going to redo this story from scratch...I've lost all my work and I figured it'd be best to try again. Now if you are still waiting for me to continue this...do not fear. I will return to this in the future when all my files are restored. It's just going to be put on hiatus.**

**Now...if you submitted a character I will reuse them if you want me to, but if you want to change them around and give them a new look or feel then please do so by resubmitting them in a PM. I'll post up a prologue soon and you all can get to know the new OCs I have. Oh and yeah the same general story applies, three cities, three groups, thrice times the fun.**


End file.
